


Boys Will Be Bugs

by gayskull



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Kinda No Plot, M/M, Slice of Life, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, chaotic idiots, freshmen gon and killua, gon is pining, high school shenanigans, junior kurapika and leorio, just good times w/ friends, killua has been in love for years, kurapika just wants them to chill out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 59,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayskull/pseuds/gayskull
Summary: As it turns out, teenage boys are a lot stupider when they're in loveGon and Killua are obvious about each others feelings for one another and Kurapika and Leorio are tired
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 106
Kudos: 595





	1. one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> killua and gon decide to skip school to get eat snacks and they're pretty sure kirapika and leorio are out for blood

Right now Gon should be focused on a lot of things. Like the fact that he and Killua just skipped class to get snacks and sit on their favorite stone wall. Or that Kurapika and Leorio are probably out for blood, since they most likely knew the two boys were cutting class, and they hate it when they skip. Or maybe that they should most definitely be studying for the test they just skipped their last period to avoid. 

Instead he's looking at Killua because he just threw his head back and laughed at something Gon had just said. Carefree, wild hair blowing in the light autumn breeze, nose scrunched. Gon blushed and looked away. 

"Gon, you are so fucking weird, how are you even alive?" He asked. 

Gon smiled. "I'm not weird, I'm just funny, not that you'd know anything about that."

"Shut up, I'll push you off this wall." Killua lifted up his hands, Gon screeched and moved away from him.

"Hey! Don't kid, you almost made me drop my chips Killua!" 

Killua laughed again. Gon smiled at him before settling back down next to him and continuing to eat his snacks. 

Gon doesn't know where his sudden crush on Killua came from. They'd been best friends for two years at this point, and never once had Gon looked at Killua as anything but a friend, but for some reason this last summer before school started Gon felt a sudden need to be closer to Killua. Whenever they were together he'd sit closer than before, or when he slept over Gon offered that they'd both sleep on his bed despite the fact Killua had spent every other night at Gon's house on the floor. 

Gon found himself staring at Killua more, or wanted to hold his hand, or hug him. He complimented him a lot more, he'd always compliment Killua, however he'd started doing it more when he noticed the blush that would settle on his face when he did. He'd always look away and call him embarrassing for saying things like that. Gon thought it was cute. He'd always know that Killua was pretty, with his cat-like blue eyes, wild platinum blonde messy hair and cool fashion sense. But now whenever he looked at him all he could think was beautiful, stunning, gorgeous, adorable. 

Gon just doesn't know when this happened and he's confused by it, but he doesn't mind it. The fuzzy feeling that he feels now whenever he's around Killua is almost euphoric, better than any other drug in the world. 

Killua shoved his face with another candy bar. "Do you think Kurapika and Leorio will find us?" 

Gon shrugged. "Maybe after class ends, I highly doubt they'll skip the test just to come after us, speaking of shouldn't we be studying?" 

Killua snorted. "I think you mean shouldn't you be studying, I'm good at math, you still need to count on your fingers."

Gon frowned. "Aw come on Killua, help me pleassse, I don't wanna fail and be sad Killua, do you wanna see me sad, will that make you happy Killua?" 

Killua groaned. "You're soo annoying, but I'll help, only cause you bought me snacks."

"Yeah!" Gon wrapped his arms around his friend. "Thanks Killua, you're the best!" 

Killua turned his head away from Gon, but not before he could see his cheeks pink. "Yeah whatever, let's just get started, I have the study guide we can go over it together." 

They sat close together while Killua explained functions and inequalities. As he talked Gon's brain went a hundred miles an hour. Killua was smart as they come, he passed all his classes with flying colors, while Gon is sure the only reason he passed is because all his friends are geniuses. Even Leorio, the guy who Gon once saw almost eat a turtle because he thought it was a hamburger while drunk, buckles down when it comes to school, he wants to be a doctor after all. 

Suddenly Gon felt a hard knock on his head. He lifted up his hand to rub it and glared at Killua. 

"What was that for?" 

"You weren't paying attention, idiot!" Killua glared back. "And you wonder why you're always failing math class, you never pay attention."

Gon smiled. "I'm sorry Killua, I promise to try harder from now on!" 

Killua hummed in response before going back to the study guide, Gon tried his best to pay attention, and he was actually learning a bit. Killua didn't explain it much different from the teachers but Gon actually paid attention to what he was saying and it helped a great deal. 

Killua was just doing a problem for Gon when they heard a shout come from the grassy field below which they're stone wall sat. 

"Gon! Killua! I'm going to smite the both of you!" Kurapika shouted up at them. 

"Yeah," Leorio yelled. "What he said!" 

Killua looked down at the two and laughed. "Not from all the way up here you're not."

Kurapika stared daggers at the two boys. "Oh yeah, watch me you little shit!" 

Kurapika threw his stuff on the ground and began to scale the stone wall. Gon and Killua shared looks as Leorio rushed to Kurapika's side to help him get up the wall. The boys collected all their snacks into their bags before jumping off the other side of the wall, but not before Killua stuck his tongue out at the blonde climbing the wall. 

"Later old man!" He called back to Leorio. 

As they ran in the grassy field towards the woods they heard Kurapika and Leorio yelling at them. Gon didn't mind though, the sound of Killua's laugh rang louder in his ears. He smiled before shouting at his friend. 

"Race back to my house? I'm gonna win!" 

Killua snorted. "As if, you're on dumbass."

They each picked up their pace and made it into the woods in no time, they knew all the ins and outs of this particular stretch of woods. It was the woods that led into Gon's back yard, the two would spend hours exploring every inch of it when they'd first met. That's how they found the massive field and lonely stone wall that sat in the center of it, it was one of their favorite spots to hang out. Gon felt like it was an entirely different world, he felt like when they were there, just the two of them together, that it was their own little world. Something away from everyone else, away from school, and family, and friends. A place for just them. 

Gon smiled as he saw his backyard coming into sight. He locked eyes with Killua for a second before taking off down towards his backyard. He jumped in the air and shouted happily as he crossed the threshold. When he looked over Killau was next to him. 

"I won!" He shouted. 

Killua frowned. "No you didn't, I crossed like, a second before you did."

Gon shook his head "There no way, I went fast, really fast, you were, mmh, not as fast."

Killua shoved Gon. "Yes I was, you idiot I won."

Gon laughed and shoved his friend back. "No, I won, you lost."

Killua flashed him a cat-like smile before charging at Gon. He laughed, dodging his attack. He countered with his own by hopping on his back while he was turned. Killua tried to shake him off, but when that didn't work he grabbed Gon's arms that were wrapped around his neck and used them to fling him off his back. Gon hit the dirt with a thund and had a coughing fit. Killua placed his foot on Gon's stomach and smiled. 

"Looks like I win." Then he held his hand out to help Gon up. 

Gon took his hand. "You only won because I let you win." 

Killau hoisted him off the ground. "Yeah, I highly doubt that."

The stood there for a while glaring at each other before breaking out in laughter. It wasn't until then did they realize they were still holding hands. Gon blushed before pulling his hand away. 

"Sorry." He said. 

Killua's cheeks were still slightly pink, but he rolled his eyes. "Gon, always so embarrassing."

Gon just smiled. "Come on, let's go inside, we can play video games before Aunt Mito calls us down for dinner." 

Killua followed Gon upstairs, the two had gotten really into online computer games over the summer, they spent hours on Gons laptop trying to pass the entirety of fireboy and water girl. Gon always called being fireboy because their hair was similar. Killua never argued, which was another quality Gon admired about him. Killua only ever tried to make him happy. Even if he was always screaming at him while playing said game. 

"Go back Gon, you forgot your diamond again!" Killua shouted. 

"Oh, sorry about that Killua." 

"You're always forgetting, I could probably control both of these characters with both arms tired behind my back."

Gon smiled. "Really? You really think you could? We should test that some day."

They played until they went down for some dinner. His Aunt Mito usually prepared an extra plate for Killua, as he was always there until around dinner time. He always ate in a hurry though, so he could get back to his little sister Alluka. Gon thought he was a really good big brother, Alluka was the only person he was ever sweet to. Killua told her once when they were drunk that he loved her most in the world, then gave him a big hug and told Gon he was second. He doesn't know if he remembers but Gon can never forget it. 

Gon and Killua took turns kicking each other while they were eating. They always ended up doing this whenever they ate, it wasn't a game or anything, it was almost like they were just seeing who could cause one another the most pain and give away what they were doing under the table. Their friends all told them they were gross and to stop playing footsies while they were eating, but the gesture wasn't soft or flirtatious. Just something they did. Another one of the things people never got, no one accept the two of them.

Far too soon dinner was over and Killua was heading off home. 

"Thanks for the food Ms Mito, I have to be going now, but it was really good so thanks!" 

Gon walked him out and watched as he walked down the road, waving goodbye.

"I miss you already!" He shouted. 

Killua dunked his head and lifted his hand in a wave. Gon smiled. He could almost hear his voice. 

_God, you're so embarrassing_.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys™ take alluka shopping

Gon and Killua had spent the entire morning dodging Kurapikas wrath, Leorio wasn't that much of a worry, he usually just followed Kurapika around for moral support while he tried to find the boys and punish them in some way. He went as far once to tackle Killua after he let Gon take a shot at a house party they went to this summer. Kurapika was on the hunt for days when he finally found the two boys buying beanie babies at the goodwill and he tackled him at the register. 

Now, they were currently hiding under some stairs until class started, they didn't want the same events to take place. Especially not in school, Killua hated detention, it was so annoying. 

"At this point we should just skip again, I'm hungry and if I have to skip lunch to dodge that dumbass I'm gonna be pissed off." He grumbled."

Gon sighed. "Maybe we should just get this over with, it's not like he can attack us during class, and if we let him chew us out and apologize maybe he'll let us off the hook!"

Killua groaned. "Yeah whatever you say, if I get tackled again I'm stealing your dumb frog again, just so you know."

So Gon and Killua, well mostly Gon, decided to cut their losses and go to their first period, where Kurapika and Leorio were most likely waiting for them to arrive. 

They were right of course, Kurapika and Leorio were outside the door just talking, Leorio did that one stupid finger gun thing at Kurapika after he said something, Kurapika laughed and gave Leorio a little shove, who in return blushed and tried to continue the conversation. Killua stuck his tongue out, those two are absolutely disgusting. 

Gon, seeming to have lost his final brain cell, he approached the two with a bright smile and a wave. Killua reached out his hand to try and stop him but it was too late, he had already gone ahead and opened his big mouth. 

"Leorio! Kurapi-" 

Kurapika's attitude changed when he saw Gon, he's eyes glazed over red and he went at Gon with a vengeance. 

"You dumbass!" Kurapika grabbed Gon by his shirt and shook him. "I knew you'd skip, I should've just walked the two of you to class like I originally planned and- you!" 

He pointed his finger at Killua, who in return looked up at him with a bored expression. 

"I told you to stop letting him skip, he won't learn anything on a stone wall, do you want me to tackle you again Zoldyck?" 

Killua yawned. "Yeah, yeah, sorry mommy, just because I'm good at math doesn't mean I like it, plus we studied a bit didn't we Gon!"

Gon looked up to Kurapika with a smile and nodded. "Yup, I think I'll do better on the test now than I would've originally done, and it's all thanks to Killua!" 

Killua blushed and looked away, Gon was always complimenting him. He didn't really mind it, he just wished he wouldn't do it around other people, it was embarrassing. 

Kurapika analized the two boys' faces for a minute before letting go of Gon's shirt. Leorio gave them a thumbs up from behind. 

"I'll be willing to forgive if you guys take the test right after school, and I mean today, if not I'm never driving you guys anywhere again, and that's a promise."

The bell rang signaling the older boys departure. Killua thought that went pretty smoothly, he didn't get tackled this time and Kurapika wasn't so mad. Usually he'd scream, or at the very least shove them around a bit. Kurapika was always that way, he was mostly chill and tried to keep his cool but when he was mad, he was  _ mad,  _ and he seemed to be in a constant state of panic due to all his friends. Still he tried to take care of them all the best he could. 

Killua smirked. Good ol Kurapika. 

"Aw man, do we really have to do it right after school, I really wanted to go see Zushi, we haven't seen him since school went back in session." Gon frowned. 

Killua smiled. "Don't worry, I'll let you copy off me, it'll just be us two, plus, we got something to do after school."

"We do? Tell me!" Gon grabbed his sleeve. 

Killua shoved him off. "At lunch, I need to talk it over with Kurapika first, I'm sure he'll be willing though, come on, before we're late."

  
  


"The fact that you'd even ask me for a favor after what you pulled yesterday is absolutely ridiculous." Kurapika gave him an annoyed look. 

The four of them were sat at lunch. It was Killua's favorite part of the day, he could talk to his friends freely and eat as many candy bars he wanted. Plus, Gon's aunt always packed an extra juice box for Killua. Speaking of Gon, Killua was trying to keep himself together, Gon was practically on top of him. Their thighs were touching, and everytime he moved their entire bodies would brush up against each other. Killua could feel his face heat up, he just hoped no else noticed. For some reason whenever they hung out now Gon would also make it so they were close, he didn't question it the first few times, he kind of liked it. However it's become apparent to him that doing this type of stuff in public wasn't his cup of tea. Doing this when they're alone is okay. He felt safe and content that way, but he doesn't want to tell Gon anything, he just looks so happy. And Killua should be happy to. 

He sighed. "Come on, just let me explain myself before you start scolding me."

"Yeah," Leorio talked behind a full mouth. "I'd say give him a chance, don't be a little bitch Pika." 

Kurapika glared at him, but Killua could see he was trying to hide a smile. Leorio was pretty much the only one of them who could talk to him like that, or that could call him Pika, Gon tried it once and Kurapika literally almost strangled him. Killua smirked, he's pretty sure they're 'secretly' dating. It isn't much of a secret really, at least not to him. 

Kurapika shrugged. "Fine, go on."

Killua scratched the back of his neck and nervously laughed. "I sort of promised Alluka we'd all take her shopping today."

Kurapika's face visibility softened. Killua knew right then he had got him. They all adored Alluka, and they knew how much of an asshole his entire family was. Kurapika especially liked Alluka, Killua pretty sure if she looked him in the eye and asked him to commit third degree murder he'd never even question her. 

"I'll think about it." Kurapika went back to eating his food. 

Killua groaned. "Ugh you're such a slut Kurapika, come on, I stole my dad's credit card and everything, she's outgrown all her clothes and my parents refuse to buy her any, anything that she would like anyway."

Gon frowned. "Aw, that's super sad, come on Kurapika you aren't actually going to say no are you?" 

Kurapika visibility tensed up, it wasn't very hard to piss him off and Killua knew he hated the way his family treated Alluka. Kurapika went ape shit on his brother Illumi once for calling Alluka 'it' in the middle of the hallway. Killua had never seen him so mad, Kurapika also got the shit knocked out of him but Illumi definitely got it worse. It was the single greatest thing Killua had ever seen. Which is why he never cared when Kurapika would tackle him from time to time. 

"Alright, I guess, you still have to take the test though, if you don't I'll steal your dad's credit card and Alluka, and Leorio, and we'll just go shopping instead."

Killua grumbled into his chocolate bar, sounded like the perfect day for Kurapika. 

"And don't key Gon cheat off you either, he'll never learn that way Killua."

Killua stuck his tongue out at him. No matter what Gon and Killua were planning to do, Kurapika was always able to look right through them. It was like he had a six sense or something whenever they were about to do something absolutely stupid. 

"Yeah whatever mom."

  
  


Finally after a long boring day at school they were on their way to Alluka's middle school to pick her up. Killua walked her home most days, sometimes her friends walked her home though, like yesterday when he and Gon skipped. 

They were finally able to make it through the long lines of all the cars coming to pick up the students. He saw her in the front of the school surrounded by some kids. She was definitely more popular then he was, Killua was glad, when they were young he was sure he was the only person in the world that loved her, he's glad to see other people can see just how bright she shines. 

He got out of the car and called out to her "Hey Alluka, get in!" 

She smiled brighter when she saw him. "Hey big brother! Bye guys, let's play minecraft together later okay?" 

The kids shouted goodbyes to his sister as she climbed in the backseat, she was in the middle being sandwiched by Gon and Killua. 

Alluka was very happy to see Kurapika and Leorio again. It's been awhile since she's seen them, she's either always playing video games with her friends or out playing with her friends. The only good thing that comes out of their family not caring about her is that she's free to do what she wants since they don't monitor her like they do with Killua and his other brothers. 

"Thanks for taking me out guys, I'm gonna get so much pretty clothes, do you think we could stop and get some boba?"

Killua smiled and patted her head. "Whatever you want."

Killua forced Kurapika to drive them all the way to the mall since Alluka couldn't decide which store she wanted to shop from. Alluka was only in the sixth grade but she really liked dolling herself up. She liked accessories, and nail polish and the color pink, so they went into some girls clothing store. Killua didn't really like it but Alluka was having a blast so he just followed her around as she looked through the racks of clothing. 

They were finally at the last clothing store of her choice, Killua went off to look at some earrings while Gon helped Alluka carrying all the clothes she was getting. Gon loved to help Alluka with this type of stuff. He liked to style her hair and paint her nails, he'd listen to her ramble on for hours about her girl friends at school and do it happily. Killua did all those things with her too of course, but Gon was just better at it. He watched as they laughed and threw more clothes into the shopping cart. 

He smiled softly. They were his two favorite people in the world.

"Whatcha looking at?" 

Killua jumped back and turned around to see Leorio and Kurapika laughing at him. He scowled at them both. 

"Idiot, next time I'll murder you."

Leorio shrugged and held up a sparkling rainbow tie. "You think this would look good on me, Pika said I'd look stupid."

Kurapika snickered. "No, I believe I said you'd look like a dumbass."

Killua stuck his tongue out. "You two are disgusting, get a room or something, this is a kids clothing store."

Leorio rested his arm on Kurapika's head. "Says you, who was just eye fucking Gon."

Killua blushed and kicked Leorio in his ankle. "I'll kick your ass idiot, I wasn't eye fucking him, shut up."

From across the store he saw Alluka wave him over. Gon stood proudly leaning against the full cart of clothes and called out to him. 

"Come on Killua, Alluka is going to try her clothes on."

Killua walked away with a scowl on his face while Leorio and Kurapika laughed amongst themselves. He decided to ignore Leorios stupid comment and just enjoy this time with Gon and Alluka. 

Killua and Gon sat outside the dressing room talking about that fox and her kits that they see wandering around Gon's backyard. Alluka would come out to get their approval on an outfit she was wearing or pose to herself in the mirror. Her smile was big, Killua would do anything to keep that smile on her face. 

Killua could feel Gon's eyes on him as he watched Alluka model a shirt and a skirt she had picked out. As she walked back in the dressing room Killua turned his head to look back at Gon, who turned away from him almost instantly, red in the face. 

Killua frowned. "Gon, what-" 

His sister suddenly came out of the dressing room with another dress on. This one was a pink, spaghetti strapped sundress with little flowers on it. She looked a little frustrated and in her hands she held another dress which she held out to Killua. 

"Big brother, could you try this on for me."

Killua made a face. "What? Why?" 

"Because they're the same dress but I don't know if I want to get it in yellow or pink, and I need to see what it looks like on another person." 

Killua smiled softly. "Sorry Alluka, it's not really my thing." 

She frowned. "Oh, okay, maybe I'll just get the pink one then."

Just as she was about to walk into the dressing room Gon got up and grabbed her wrist. He gave her a bright smile, ever the charmer. 

"I'll try it on for you Alluka, don't worry about that little emo punk over there!" 

Killua made a noise of surprise. "Little what?" 

Gon smiled at him sheepishly. "That's what Leorio calls you."

"Don't call me that idiot!" 

Alluka laughed before shoving the dress in Gon's arms and placing him in the dressing room. Thank goodness for Gon, he loved his little sister but there was no way he was putting on a dress, at least not in public where everyone could see. Gon had no shame, he didn't care why other people thought, that's just the way he was. That's why he was always saying such embarrassing things.

The curtain to the dressing room suddenly rustled open, causing Killua to look up. He gasped upon seeing Gon. He stood in the entrance unmoving, his hands clasped in front of him, his usual green jacket and shorts were replaced with a soft flowing yellow dress. His eyes were widened slightly and his cheeks were pinked. Killua looked him up and down, their eyes suddenly met and he couldn't seem to look away. 

That was until Alluka squealed next to him and jumped up to pull Gon out of the dressing room. 

"Gon, you look so cute!" She took his hand and guided him to the mirror. 

Gon's eyes widened and he smiled. "Oh wow, I do look cute."

Alluka giggled as Gon started to swish and turn in the dress, the skirt followed the movement of his body. He did a little twirl and Killuas breathe caught in his throat. Gon laughed and did it again so that the skirt flared upwards. Killua decided that Gon in a dress should definitely be illegal. 

Alluka seemed to be enjoying herself, she had stars in her eyes as she looked at Gon. He smiled at her, grabbed the hem line of the dress and did a little curtsy. 

"M'lady."

Alluka laughed. "Gon you're the best, but I still don't know which one to pick, what do you think big brother?" 

Gon's eyes were suddenly on Killua again. He turned away, he knew his face must be as red as the blazing sun, it sure as hell felt like it was.

Alluka frowned. "Come on Killua, don't make it weird, doesn't Gon look cute?"

Killua found himself wishing Kurapika would've killed him and Gon that morning. He couldn't handle this not at all. He was actually thinking of calling an ambulance, he was sure his heart was going to burst out of his chest. 

Still he looked at Gons face, and he saw an expression that he'd never seen before. He looked shy, he kept on looking at the floor like he couldn't meet Killua's eyes. Killua bit his tongue, he wasn't sure if he would regret what he was about to say later but he knew he would regret it even more if he didn't say it.

He nodded. "Yeah, he looks…cute."

Now it was Killua who couldn't meet Gon's eyes, he could feel his gaze burning into the top of his head as he looked at the floor. It seems this was the kind of response Alluka wanted though because she clapped happily. 

"Okay, that settles it then, I'm getting the yellow dress, you can go in and change first Gon, I think this is the last dress so after this we can pay and go get some boba!" 

Killua prayed it wouldn't take his sister long to change because he felt as if he shouldn't even be breathing the same air as Gon right now, much less sitting in the same room as him. However Gon came out his usual happy self, and acted as if nothing ever happened, it settled Killuas heart. He sighed and decided, like Leorio's comment from before, to try and ignore the events that unfolded. 

"Do you think I could ask them to add extra balls for me to drink Killua?" Gon asked. 

Killua snickered. "Balls."

Gon nose scrunched up. "You're such a pervert, seriously I don't know how you and your sister are related." 

After they paid for all the stuff they went ahead and nabbed a table at the food court, then bought their boba and some meat buns. Everything was going relatively well, until of course Leorio decided to bring up that Hisoka worked at the taco bell they had in the mall. 

Killua made a face. Hisoka was some weird upperclassmen that liked to tease Gon, Kurapika and Leorio almost kicked his ass in the school hallway last year too. Not to mention he's Illumi's friend. Killua had it out for the guy, he's kind of a creep. 

"Wait, he works at taco bell?" Killua asked.

Leorio laughed. "I know right, me and Kurapika came here last week and we saw him with the little hat and button up and everything."

Kurapika snickered. "If you ask me he looked like he belonged in party city."

Killua was trying hard to hold in his laughter. "Yeah in the clearance section."

Leorio spit out his drink, and coughed the pearls everywhere making them all laugh even more. Killua looked over at Gon who was holding onto his sides. He smiled. 

Kurapika was laughing while also patting Leorio on the back to make sure he didn't die on the tapioca balls. Leorio gave Killua a thumbs up in the middle of his coughing fit. 

Although they didn't do much at the mall Kurapika decided it was time for all them to go back home, Leorio also thought it would be good, considering he just had a near death experience. Killua was still laughing about it. 

Alluka hit his shoulder. "Don't be mean Killua, are you okay Leorio?" 

Leorio winked at her. "Don't worry, I have a very large throat…"

His eyes widened as he just realized what he had said. Killua should've ripped his head off for saying something so strange to Alluka, but Kurapika was already making fun of him and Gon was laughing so he let it slide. 

Alluka fell asleep on the drive back from the mall, so Gon helped carry in all her bags of clothes while Killua took care of his sister. He laid her in bed, took off her shoes and pulled the sheets over her before meeting Gon out in the hallway so he could walk him out. 

"That was fun." Gon said. "I like going to the mall, it's fun, why do you think Leorio and Kurapika didn't take us with them when they went last week?" 

Killua shrugged. "They were probably on a date or something."

Gon's eyes widened. "Oh gosh, do you really think so, you think they're dating?" 

Killua nodded. He was actually pretty damn sure they were dating, at Zushi's birthday party that summer Leorio got drunk and serenaded Kurapika with Elvis Presleys Can't Help Falling in Love and cried when Kurapika called him a dumbass. 

"Hmm, wow, strange, well I better get going, Aunt Mito should be done with dinner soon, bye Killua."

Killua waved and watched as he walked down the road. Just as he was about to go back inside Gon turned around and shouted to him. 

"Thanks by the way, for calling me cute!" 

And just like that he was off down the road, leaving Killua standing still on his family's porch, all fuzzy in the brain. 


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> killua and gon sneak out to eat mac and cheese

Killua only has his phone ringer on for two people, Alluka and Gon. He's starting to regret the latter decision. 

"It's two in the morning what do you want?" 

"Hi Killua! Are you busy?" 

Killua wanted to strangle Gon. Of course he was busy. He was supposed to be sleeping. It was a friday night which meant he didn't have any reason to wake up early either. He could just hang up and go back to sleep. Still, Killua was weak, because anything Gon asked for he'd give it to him. So he signed and said no. 

"Sorry to bother you, could you maybe come over?" 

He yawned. "Gon I'm tired, and my dad would demolish me if he caught me sneaking out." 

Also I just wanna sleep. 

"Aw come on, I want mac and cheese, and we don't have any at the house, come with me on my journey to get mac and cheese pleasssse Killua?" 

Killua frowned. "You're annoying."

He heard Gon cheer and hung up the phone to get ready. He had no idea where Gon planned to get the food from since everything within walking distance was closed. And no way would Gon ever wake up Kurapika this early for something so stupid. Killua's convinced he's the only person who's never considered hurling his best friend off a cliff. 

There was a tree out his window that he used to sneak out. He didn't sneak out too often, only a few times, but when he did something always happened. The first time he snuck out him, Gon and their friend Zushi set off fireworks and got the police called on them. Zushi never snuck out with them again. 

Fall was already starting to roll around, it began to get colder, especially in those odd hours of the night. Killua didn't want to take a jacket though, chances are it might get warmer and he didn't want to have to carry that, plus his skateboard, around with him. 

He mounted his skateboard and began riding down the road to Gon's house, it was pretty dark and he couldn't see very well causing him to hit a rock and tumble onto the dark street. Times like this were when he questioned why he even liked Gon in the first place. Maybe if he was even just a little ugly it would be different. He groaned and got back up and rode his board all the way to Gon's house where he was waiting on the front porch. 

Gon waved as soon as he saw him and ran off the porch to meet him. He was way too excited for someone who was up at two in the morning. 

"So, where are we gonna get this mac and cheese anyway, everything around here is closed."

Gon smiled."It's okay Killua, don't worry I know a guy, he leaves next to the middle school, hope the walk isn't too long."

Killua wanted to ask a multitude of questions, like who was this guy who was going to be providing them with mac and cheese, and why was he willing to provide them with it at two in the morning, or why was he even here, or maybe why Gon had such a hankering for mac and cheese in the first place.

Instead he followed Gon down the road towards the middle school, because when Gon asked him to do something he'll do it without question. He's such a fucking sap, he even embarrasses himself. 

"So, why are you up anyway, idiot?" He asked. 

Gon stuck out his tongue. "Sleep is for the weak." 

Killua glared, before sticking his foot out and tripping Gon. He fell on the ground with a loud thump, Killua laughed before stepping over him. 

"Aw, guess we can't all be-"

Before he could finish his sentence Gon grabbed his foot from where he was on the ground making him fall flat on his face like Gon just had. As he heard Gon get up he flipped on his back, sputtering out dirt and tiny pebbles from his mouth. Just as he was about to get up Gon tackled him back to the floor. Killua grunted before opening his eyes to see Gon looming over him. He was smiling. Killua couldn't help but smile too. 

"Get off me dumbass." He demanded. 

Gon shook his head. "First apologize."

Killua, ever the annoyance, refused. 

Gon shrugged, before leaning back on Killua and crossing his arms. "Guess you're not getting up then. 

"Guess so."

True to his word Gon didn't get up, which was a total bummer because the position they were in was starting to get real uncomfortable for Killua. Gon just happened to be sitting on his crotch, like right on his crotch. And he knew Gon couldn't stay still to save his life, which meant he'd probably start squirming around and Killua absolutely did not want to be in that situation. 

He sighed. "Okay I'm sorry." 

Gon nodded. "Good."

After they were both up off the ground and dusted off Killua made sure he was a few steps in front of Gon before turning around and sticking out his tongue. 

"Sorry you're such an idiot."

Gon chased after Killua all the way to the middle school.

"This is really sketchy."

The boys, now done with their chase, were standing in the back of a restaurant in a dank alley way. Gon didn't seem too worried, he actually looked quite pleased with himself. 

"It's fine, I texted him now, someone should be out in a few minutes."

Killua hummed. Gon sure knew some strange people, he wasn't actually a social butterfly himself, without meeting Gon he wouldn't even be friends with Kurapika or Leorio. 

Suddenly the door to the shop was opened and a guy Killua sometimes saw Gon hanging around stuck his head out the door. 

"Gon! And you brought Killua, cool, come on in."

The guy opened the door to an industrial kitchen, Killua was actually surprised, the place outside looked like a dump, however the kitchen was nice and clean. He turned to look at Gon and the guy who were talking it up. He was a tall muscular guy with big fluffy hair. 

"Killua this is Knuckles, you guys met a while back, I'm sure you don't remember him though, anyway, he said we could make our mac and cheese here, and we don't even need to pay him isn't that great!"

Killua yawned. "Yeah, thanks for letting us use the kitchen."

Knuckles smiled wide. "No problem, it's my family's restaurant, I'm sure they won't mind, just clean up after yourselves, all the stuff is in the pantry and fridge over there, I've got an early morning tomorrow so I'll be hitting the hay, see you guys later!"

As they waved him off Killua came to the conclusion that Gon needed to stop introducing himself to a bunch of weirdos, or at least stop introducing them to Killua. He couldn't take having so many strange people around him. Gon was more than enough. 

"Hey Killua I found the cheese! Can you check if you can find the pasta!"

Killua went over to the pantry to start rummaging through all the goods. Gon must've been in the fridge because he wasn't in the pantry. Killua found a bunch flour, sugar and some random seasonings before coming across the pasta.

"Hey Gon, I found it, you want the shells or the smiley face ones?" 

Gon came running over. "What did you say?" 

"The shells or the smiley face?" 

Gon smiled. "You call the macaroni noodles smiley faces?"

Killua blushed and looked away. "Shut up, that's just what Alluka likes to call them."

Gon laughed. "Don't be embarrassed Killua, I think it's cute!" 

Killua shoved the macaroni noodles into his arms before leaving the pantry. He didn't get it, did Gon like to see him lose his shit? 

Gon came running out after him with a pot in his hand. "Okay Killua, we need to get the water boiling, and remember to add salt!"

Killua smiled. "Yes Chef."

Gon laughed. Killua didn't really know how to cook, most cooking he's ever done was when he cooked some fish over a fire with Gon when they camped. He was used to his family's staff making all the food, or he would just eat chocolate bars. He knew a little about mac and cheese though, it was Gons favorite food. 

"How much salt?" 

"Just a pinch, don't add to much or it'll taste all salty."

Killus frowned. What the fuck was a pinch? 

Killua decided that Gon wouldn't notice the difference otherwise, so he put as much salt as he deemed necessary in the pot. He didn't anticipate that he would stick his finger in the water and give it a taste. His nose immediately scrunched up and he gave Killua a look. 

"How about I handle the pasta, okay, you can stir in the cheese and stuff."

Killua didn't have any complaints. He sat atop the kitchen counter watching Gon take care of the pasta and water. He looked adorable walking around the kitchen, it was like watching a baby do math. Killua smiled as Gon threw the smiley face noodles in the pot with some salt. He turned to him with a smile. Killua immediately blushed and turned away. Idiot. He tries not to stare at Gon too long, he called him out for it once, it was very uncomfortable and he still denied it to this day. 

"Now we just wait for the pasta to get all soft and stuff, we can just hang around for now."

Killua nodded. He'd brought his yoyo's, since Gon likes to see him do tricks with them. He's tried to teach him how to use them once but he kept hitting himself in the head and Killua was not going to let him knock himself unconscious just so he'd look cool. 

Gon sat next to him on the counter. "Hey Killua." He said softly. 

Killua turned to him. He didn't speak softly very often, whenever Gon spoke like that Killua knew he was either nervous about something or going to tell him a secret. Even when it was just the two of them, he always whispered when he wanted to tell Killua a secret. It was one of the things Killua loved the most. Gon would get closer to his face and look at him with his big honey colored eyes. Killua leaned in closer. 

"Yeah Gon?" 

"How do you know Kurapika and Leorio are secretly dating?" 

Killua shrugged. "I honestly don't know if they're dating each other or not, but they do like each other."

Gon hummed. "You can tell when people like each other?" 

"More or less, can't you?" 

Gon shrugged. He looked deep in thought, which was weird for him, Gon didn't do a lot of thinking, he's more of an act first think later type of guy. Killua looked at him lazily, he would pay a million dollars to know what was going on in that lovely, stupid head of his. 

"So would you be able to tell if someone likes you?"

Killua made a face. "That's a weird question, why would anyone like me?" 

Gon smiled. "Because you're great Killua! And your hair is super fluffy." 

Gon reached up and ran him hand through his hair. Killua didn't move his hand like he normally would've, it was just the two of them after all. Instead Killua inched closer, it felt good, it made the butterfly cage in Killua's chest burst open. He accidentally let out a dreamy sigh. Gon laughed. 

"You're like a cat, but seriously, is it obvious to someone when someone likes them?" 

Killua didn't know how to answer that question at the moment, his brain was still fuzzy because Gon had yet to take his hand out of his hair. Begrudgingly, he backed out of Gons grasp and composed himself. Gon was sure asking a lot of weird questions, why would he even be thinking of stuff like that, unless…

Killa gasped. "Oh my gosh Gon, do you like somebody?" 

Gon's face flushed red and he looked away. "I never said that."

Killua didn't know whether to laugh or cry. On one hand it was funny to see Gon so flustered, he's never really embarrassed about things too much, he looked cute. On the other hand, Killuas pretty sure he's been in love with Gon since the day he laid eyes on him. He sighed. This was bound to happen eventually, a person as loving as Gon couldn't just keep all that love to himself. He signed. 

"I know your lying Gon, I can see it in your eyes." 

"Oh look at that, I think the pasta is ready." Gon got up to check on the pasta, Killua's head felt empty without Gon's hand running through his hair. 

Killua got up to help with making the rest of the pasta. As he got the milk out the fridge he thought of who Gon could like. He didn't know if Gon was straight or not but judging from him unhealthy obsession with miles morales from into the spiderverse he's say otherwise. Zushi crossed his mind, but it just didn't make any sense, he looked like a toddler, and it's not like Gon wanted to be around him all the time or anything. Then again he did say something about missing him a while back. Still, it didn't make any sense. 

Gon mixed in three different cheeses and some milk before deeming that the mac and cheese was done. He handed Killua a bowl and reminded him they needed to do the washing up afterwards. Killua groaned, he wanted to go home and sleep his sorrows away. 

They sat down and ate the mac and cheese. They sat in comfortable silence before Gon spoke. 

"I wasn't lying Killua, when I said I didn't like anyone, if I did I would tell you, you're my best friend, I'd tell you anything."

Killua felt conflicted. He knew Gon was lying to him, but he also knew it had to be for a good reason. He wanted to call him out, but at the same time he knew if Gon wasn't telling him the truth it had to r for a good reason. 

"The truth is Killua, I don't know if I actually like the person, I've never liked anyone before so I wouldn't know, have you ever liked anyone Killua?"

He smiled. He knew Gon would never lie to him. And Killua would never lie to him either. 

"Yeah I have." He passed the rest of his bowl to Gon, who was already done with his. He knew Gon could always eat more mac and cheese. 

"Can you tell me what it's like than, so I know for sure? I know you get embarrassed easily but please, for me?" He jutted out his lip. Killua laughed. 

Maybe it was because he was tired, or maybe it was because he was sad. But Killua agreed to tell him. Gon leaned against him, finishing his mac and cheese from their spot on the floor. 

"It's like a soft feeling almost, like you're tired, but also alive. It's a lot of things all at once, sometimes it feels hot and hazy, sometimes it feels soft and fuzzy. But mostly, well for me anyway, it's like looking at a ray of light that is most definitely blinding you, but you want to stay anyway, because it's easily one of the best feelings in the world."

Gon sighed into his shoulder. Killua was tired, so he allowed his head to shift on top of Gon's. His eyes blinked lazily, he snuggled deeper into his best friends hair. 

"That sounds a lot like love Killua."

"Yeah, you're right it does Gon."

They feel asleep together on the titled floor of the industrial kitchen.


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon is confused about his feelings and the boys spy on Kurapika and Leorio

Gon knew he wasn't exactly a well behaved kid. He was a good boy at heart he knew that, but he had a habit of not following the rules. He cut class, snuck out, he's been drunk more than a few times. The only thing he hasn't done is drugs, however Killua has been talking about it a lot and Gon might try it. For the experience of course, Killuas not roping him into anything, he's friend would never do that. 

Now he wants to break the rules a little bit again, which he probably shouldn't, Aunt Mito got real mad when Gon and Killua snuck out last week, she woke up in the morning to find that he's wasn't in his bed and he got an earful when he finally arrived him. Luckily Killua didn't get caught, his family was so horrible to him and his sister, he doesn't know what he would've done if Killua had been caught, it would've been all his fault. The guilt had been racking him for days now, which is why he hasn't really done anything to wild. However there's something he's been wanting to do and he needs Killuas help. 

"You wanna spy on Leorio and Kurapika? Why?" 

Gon and Killua were currently sitting on their stone wall, his friend was doing a couple of yoyo tricks for him. Killua was the best yoyo-er around (he doesn't think that's a word) 

"Yeah, I wanna see if you're right, they haven't been hanging out with us in weekends like normal, and I know they're doing something tomorrow because Kurapika was supposed to take us all to the aquarium and he canceled, he'd never do that to us for no reason, please Killua?"

When his friend presented to him the idea that Leorio and Kurapika were dating he thought he was crazy. After he mentioned it Gon couldn't stop thinking about it, he's been studying the way they act around one another, they tease each other a lot, and sometimes Leorio tries a little too hard to impress Kurapika, but their relationship is practically the same as his and Killuas. Best friends. 

He brought it up to Killua who said they were flirting with each other. Gon isn't so convinced, Killua teases him a lot, and he's pretty sure he isn't flirting with him. Gon thought flirting was being nice and giving people compliments. Not teasing, or name calling. No. To believe what Killua said was true he had to see it with his own two eyes. 

Killua looked weary. "I dunno Gon, I'm pretty sure I'm right, I always am, it would be rude to invade their privacy like that?"

Gon frowned and scooted closer to Killua. He poked him in the cheek. "Are you sure your Killua, my Killua would never say something like that."

He saw his friend blush and hit his hand away. "Shut up, I'm not your Killua, and I'm only saying that for your own good, I know you feel really bad about us sneaking out last week even though I told you it was fine, you'll regret spying on them later, I know you will." 

Gon and Killua had a staring contest. There was no way he was backing down, he needed to know if Killua was right. This wasn't just about whether or not his friends were dating, this was about a lot more. He's never liked anyone before Killua. He doesn't even know if he likes him, he wants to see if what he feels for Killua isn't just a strong friendly bond. He's confused about his own feelings, maybe if Kurapika and Leorio are dating he'd be able to see that you can have these types of feelings for your best friend. He needs to see it. He needs to know. 

Killua sighed. "Okay fine, just know once you've realized what we did was wrong that I'm not coming over to eat ice cream and watch the dinosaur train with you."

Gon gave him an award winning smile. He knew he was lying. 

The boy's plan wasn't very full proof. They realized that now as they had been sitting in Leorio's bushes for about an hour now. They got there at around one in the afternoon, they figured they could just sit until Kurapika came and picked him up, then followed his car on Gon's bike. They didn't think they would have to wait this long, they took up the time by talking about the new minecraft world they were going to build, one for just the two of them. 

Finally at around two thirty they saw Kurapika's car pull in the driveway. The two jumped up and ran to the side of Leorio's house to get the bike they had left there. They stayed at the side of the house peeking around until they saw Leorio get out and hop into the front seat. 

"Go go go go go!" Killua whispered harshly in his ear. 

They ran out with the bike into the middle of the street and quickly hopped on to chase the car down the street. Killua rode on Gon's pegs to make the trip easier. Gon hoped his friends weren't going very far, he hadn't rode his bike in a while, he just walked everywhere with Killua or rode in the backseat of Kurapika's car. 

"Where do you think they're going?" Killua asked. 

Gon shrugged. "Hopefully not too far, try not to lean on me a bunch Killua, I gotta concentrate."

"You should've let me drive." He huffed.

They managed to follow their friends all the way to their location without being found out or hit by a car. Kurapika pulled into the parking lot of the local library. Gon frowned. He couldn't believe those two ditched them and their aquarium plan to hang out at the library. 

Gon put his bike on the rack and waited a bit before walking in after them, as to not get caught. 

Killua laughed as they followed the two up the stairs. "Wow you look mad."

Gon pouted. "I'm not mad, I just don't see why they ditched the aquarium for this, I really wanted to see the dolphins."

They followed their friends to a little corner with a couple of tables. They watched them from behind a bookcase, they put their backpacks down and sat across from each other. They talked for a while and laughed before pulling out some book from their bags. 

Gon whispered. "This is lame, they aren't doing anything coupley, all they're doing is studying."

Killua whispered back. "Then let's leave, we can go catch some fish or something to make up for not going to the aquarium."

"No, I still wanna found out if they're dating." 

Killua hummed. "Alright, can we at least watch from the kids corner, I wanna read Dr Seuss."

So the two moved to the kids corner, the little nook was hidden behind some tiny bookcases but they could see the two boys if they peeked over. Killua read some books while Gon kept on watching the two. They weren't doing anything couple like. Like always they just had some banter and talked about school with some silent studying in between. They kicked each other's feet under the table, but that's a thing Killua and Gon do, so it's not really a big deal. Right? 

Gon looked over at Killua who was reading green eggs and ham. He knew more about couple stuff than him, maybe he would know if they were flirting or not. 

"Killua, they're not doing anything, just talking and kicking each other's feet."

Killua's nose did that cute thing where it crinkled up. "Gross they're playing footsies."

"What's that? We kick each other's feet like that all the time…"

Killua blushed. "It's just different okay, leave me alone I want to read about Sam I am." 

Gon was discouraged but there was no way he was giving up, maybe they would start doing something, like talking like a couple. Gon frowned. What do couples talk about? 

"Hey Killua, what do couples talk about?" 

Killua shrugged. "I don't know, my parents usually just talk about me and my brothers, and like, bills and stuff I don't know."

Gon kept on watching, but listening to them was starting to get harder. A few other kids sat at a table next to them so they began to whisper. Kurapika laughed harder at something Leorio said and kicked him under the table. Killua, seemily teleporting next to Gon, made a noise. 

"Those two are disgusting."

Gon frowned. "Killua, I don't get it, they aren't doing anything couples do, don't couples usually hold hands, and kiss, and aren't they usually nicer to each other? Kurapika is always picking on Leorio?" 

"Every couple is different Gon, that's just the way they are, they like the way they tease each other, to them it's endearing, like how couples usually have pet names for each other."

Gon frowned. That made no sense. If he was with Killua he'd always want to hold his hand, and tell him how great he is. He'd always tell him how pretty he is, then he could blush and Gon would tell him that made him even prettier. Gon smiled softly. He wondered what kind of boyfriend Killua would be. 

Killua went back to reading Dr Seuss, Gon turned to watch him. He was seated on a bean bag, cuddled in a corner with a small pile of books next to him. Gon thought he looked like cutest boy alive. He gave one more look at Kurapika and Leorio, they were just studying. He could move away from them for just a second. He went and sat on the bean bag next to Killua's. 

"Killua can you read to me?" 

Killua gave him a look. "Why?" 

Gon smiled. "I like your voice."

Killua blushed. "I wish you wouldn't say stuff like that…but alright, this one is my favorite."

Killua flipped back to the front page and cleared his throat. "You have brains in your head, you have feet in your shoes, you can steer yourself any direction you choose…"

Gon was supposed to move back to watching his friends but he got so caught up in Killua reading. His voice was soft, it reminded him of his kindergarten teacher, he changed his voice to fit in with the story they were reading. His voice was like silk, it made Gon sleepy and he probably would've gone to sleep if he couldn't stop staring at him. He was so used to different types of bored or mischievous expressions on his friends' faces, but now he looked peaceful, like he was sleeping with his eyes open. He was captivating. 

Gon must've listened to him read book after book for half an hour, Killua was in the middle of the cat in hat when they heard Kurapika and Leorio's voices get closer and saw that they were all packed up and descending the stairs. 

Gon didn't want to get up, he could stay forever in this tiny nook with Killua listening to him read for all eternity. However Killua jumped up out of his seat, yanking Gon by the wrist to follow the two. 

Before he knew it they were already outside and ready to follow the boys on the bike. Gon was pretty sure they weren't heading home yet, they had only studied for about an hour, Gon knew that Leorio could spend hours studying, he was real smart and wanted to become a doctor. Gon knew he liked to study as well, he had a real passion for it. 

The boys followed them to a gas station close to Gon's house, Killua was kinda mad they couldn't go inside to get candy but Gon knew they would be caught, it was too small. Finally they were out with drinks and some stuff in bags. Gon followed them once again, he was really starting to get tired, Killua was definitely riding them back. 

They got out at a park that Gon and Killua liked to play at, it had this really epic jungle gym in the middle, and a river that you could walk around, Gon liked to catch and release turtles there. 

The two teens sat on a bench in front of the park, Gon parked the bike behind a tree and the two moved to get closer. They decided on a couple of bushes next to a bench on the opposite side of the park, that way they could see their faces and hear them but remained hidden. 

"Gon, why do you care if they're dating so much?" Killua asked. 

Gon shrugged. "I don't know, I just do." 

Killua clearly didn't buy it. Gon needed to know though, and it seemed as if Killua was wrong. Sure they had canceled plans to just hang out with each other but Gon and Killua hung out with just each other all time. It wasn't a big deal. Now all they were doing was talking and eating the snacks they brought. Kurapika pulled out a candy bar and sighed. 

"I feel bad for canceling plans with the boys today, I know Gon really wanted to go."

"Yeah but…don't you like just hanging out with…me?" Leorios face flushed and he turned his face away from Kurapika. 

Gon watched Kurapika grab Leorio's hand and smiled. 

"I do."

Killua poked him the side. "Is that enough evidence, look, he's holding his hand."

Gon shook his head. "No, I still don't see it, what your talking about, I don't see the couple vibes or whatever, plus, if you let me I'd hold you hand."

Killua blushed. "Shut up…this is about that person you like isn't?" 

Gon looked away. He didn't want to talk to him about what he'd told Killua. He shouldn't have said that anyway, he should've just kept it to himself, now Killua thinks he's hiding stuff from him, which he isn't. He would tell Killua, he will, once he gets his feelings in order. He doesn't have any real proof that he likes Killua, it's just a thought. Maybe if he saw what Killua saw with Kurapika and Leorio he could understand it better. 

Gon just kept watching on. Maybe he should've done this on his own, he doesn't want to bother Killua, plus it was getting cold and Killua refuses to wear a jacket anywhere because he's stubborn. And him being here made Gon feel feelings he wasn't even sure about yet. It was all so confusing. He doesn't even know if he's gay or not. His brain was going a million miles a minute, he really should stop thinking so much. 

He kept watching as Leorio kept trying, and succeeding, to make Kurapika laugh. He was pretty much the only person who could make him laugh so loud, and so much. Kurapika in return kept teasing him and making him all flustered, kind of the way he makes Killua, only Gon did it with compliments. They were already getting up and cleaning the area they ate so they could leave. Kurapika just finished teasing him about something when Leorio turned to him with a big, confident smile and said. 

"I'd be careful of what you're saying Pika, I am the top in my class."

Kurapika laughed at him fondly. "Dumbass." 

Gons eyes widened, he saw it, what Killua was talking about. Kurapika looked at him with nothing but care and...love. He called him a literal dumbass, but his face and tone of voice said something different. it said 'you're a dumbass, but you're my dumbass'. He looked at Leorios face and saw the same soft look, like he wanted him to call him that again. Like it was his favorite thing in the world. Leorio reached out and touched his face, Gon could see the slight hit of blush. He leaned closer to Kurapika.

"Can I kiss you?" 

Gons eyes widened, he watched as Kurapika smiled softly.

"You don't have to ask." 

As Leorio leaned down Kurapika met him in the middle on his tip toes. The kiss was soft and tender, he could see their tongues clashing, and he kind of wanted to look away but he couldn't. They stayed like that for a while. After they stopped Kurapika wrapped his arms around Leorios neck. They both looked happy and content, like there was no were else in the world they'd rather be. 

Next to him Killua sighed. "Let's go Gon."

Killua was right. On the way back to Gons house he felt guilty. He thought seeing them together would open some door for him, and it kind of did, but he knew that was something he wasn't meant to see. As he rode down the road with his arms wrapped around Killuas neck he understood now that he did like Killua. He also understood he didn't need to see his two friends kiss to figure that out. He kind of hoped he would continue to be obvious to his feelings, or at least not understand them. This meant he had to tell Killua, so they had no secrets between them. So Killua would know that everytime they hung out together all Gon could think about is holding his hand, or hugging him, being close to him, looking at his face and eyes, his pretty, pretty eyes. 

They stopped in front of Gon's house and walked the bike to the shed in his backyard. Killua still hadn't said anything. Gon wonders why. 

They stayed in the back for a while, just standing outside the shed not saying anything. Then Killua put his hand on Gon's shoulder. 

"Wanna watch dinosaur train and eat ice cream?" 

Gon smiled. Killua always knew exactly what he wanted. 

Gon wanted his friend to spend the night but apparently he was supposed to watch tim burton movies with Alluka tonight, so he had to skip out. It did get colder as it got darker outside, so Gon tried to force him to wear his green jacket, it was pretty much the only jacket he owned and was all he could offer. 

"No, you'll never get it back once you give it to me I know that, we'll both forget I have it, I'm fine, it's not that cold anyway."

Gon shoved his sweater into his friends arms. "Then I'll walk you home, that way I can collect my sweater afterward."

"Than you'll be cold." 

"No, you'll be there to warm my heart." 

Killua blushed. "If I agree to wear it will you stop saying such embarrassing things."

Gon put his hand behind his back and crossed his fingers. "Yes."

Gon and Killua walked along the dark autumn road and talked about going to the river tomorrow to fish and have a little camp out. Gon felt better, only because Killua was with him, he knew as soon as he was alone he'd want to ripe his own hair out. He had to hold himself back from going to the two teens crying and telling them everything he had done. But Killua made things better. 

All too soon they were in front of Killuas massive house. Gon tried to hold the conversation longer but he knew Alluka was waiting for her brother so he decided to just say goodbye. 

"Okay, see you later Kil-"

Suddenly, Killua pulled him into a hug. Gon froze up, they didn't hug often, and it was never a hug like this, Killua had both his arms wrapped around Gons neck like Kurapika's were after he and Leorio kissed.

"I know you're feeling bad about the Kurapika and Leorio situation, don't, we can always fix this okay, you're a great friend, I'm sure they'll understand." 

Gon wanted to wrapped his arms around Killua and stay there forever but just as soon as he had hugged him he let go. Gon felt like his soul had just been pulled from his body. Killua waved at him as he began to walk away. 

Gon smiled. "Bye, thanks for the hug Killua!" 

Killua turned around and smiled "Later Idiot." 

Gon blinked. Because for a second there Killua had the same soft express that Kurapika had when he called Leorio a dumbass. The look he gave him right before they kissed. 

Gon bit his lip and began his walking down the road to his house. He was probably just seeing things. 

In the morning, he realized he'd left his jacket with Killua.


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon goes beanie baby shopping with Kurapika and Leorio to talk to them about what he's done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of short, don't really like this one too much but it was a needed chapter

After careful consideration, Gon decided against telling Killua his true feelings. Just for a bit. Baby steps. 

It had been about a week since their afternoon of spying had occurred, Gon decided today was the day he was going to talk to Kurapika and Leorio. The only reason it took him so long was because he had a big thinking session throughout the week whether to tell them about his crush or not. In the end he decided to tell them to get their thoughts and opinions about it, they were dating after all, they had known what he could do, or what he should do. 

So he asked them to come beanie baby shopping with him, he told Killua he wanted to tell them on his own and he agreed. So now he was in the back of Kurapika's car on the way to goodwill to look for more beanie babies to add to his collection. 

"Why didn't that punk come today? Is he too cool for beanie babies now?" Leorio asked. 

Gon shook his head. "No, Alluka wanted to hang out with him today, and I told him I'd get him a beanie baby, he's on the lookout for the candy corn one, since Halloween is next month!" 

Kurapika smiled. "Are you guys going to dress up and trick or treat again this year?" 

Gon nodded. "You know Killua, he'd do anything for candy."

As soon as they got in the store Gon had run to the big bin of stuffed animals in the center of the store. He started collecting beanie babies when he was a kid, his Aunt had a lot from when she was a girl and gifted them all to Gon. He had them all in a little hammock in his room, he got Killua into collecting them when they met. At first it was just Gon gifting them to Killua, then he got really into it and wanted to collect all different kinds. Gon liked the bears more while Killua liked the tiny beanies. Gon really wished he was here right now. 

Kurapika was by his side helping him look, Gon had his eyes out for a 'prince the frog', he had shown pictures of him to Killua, who said he was ugly, but Gon thought he looked refined, like he had gone to private school. Leorio was off looking at old funny looking statues. 

"Pika look at this garden gnome, it's wearing a hawiaan shirt and sunglasses, I'm getting him." 

Kurapika made a face. "Gross, that thing isn't riding in my car.

Leorio rocked it like a baby. "Don't be rude, this is our son now, I think I'll name him Harold."

"We have Gon and Killua and that's all we need."

Leorio laughed. "I'm definitely putting your ass on child support."

Gon laughed. Funnily enough seeing then together wasn't as weird as he thought it would be, it was normal, natural, Gon was afraid maybe he'd get awkward around them or the mood would shift, but no. Gon was glad, it made this whole ordeal a lot easier. 

He was slightly upset that he hadn't found the beanie babies that he or Killua wanted, he did find a little bunny one though. He voiced his concerns to his friends just as an employee walked by. 

She stopped. "Oh, we're just about to put out some new stuffed animals, wait about fifteen minutes okay, if you can."

Gon jumped in excitement, he really wanted to find Killua the candy corn beanie baby to make up for all the trouble he put him in these past two week. Between falling asleep at the restaurant to pulling him all around town to spy on their friends Gon put Killua through hell, the least he could do was find him the beanie baby he wanted. 

In the meantime they decided to look through the clothes, Gon was looking at jackets, he's yet to get his back from Killua, he always means to get it back but always forgets to ask when they're together. For now he wanted to look for a replacement jacket, maybe a hoodie this time, he liked the big pockets. 

While the boys were looking through all the clothes Gon decided this would be a good time to talk to them about what he'd done with Killua last week, and about his crush. They seemed at ease, Leorio was holding up a shirt with some spiders on it while Kurapika looked like he was struggling not to kick his ass. He had an intense fear of spiders.

Gon cleared his throat. "Hey…hey guys, I erm, needed to talk to you two about something."

Leorio put the shirt back and they turned their attention to him instead. Gon smiled, Killua always joked they were like their parents, but there was some truth to the joke. 

"What is it Gon, are you alright." Kurapika looked concerned. 

Gon nodded. "Yeah, I just…me and Killua, well mostly me, it was my idea, decided to spy on you guys last week, when you ditched out on the aquarium plan."

Leorio looked at him suspiciously. "Really, why the hell would you do that?" 

Gon shrugged. "Well, Killua said you two were secretly dating, and I didn't believe him, and I wanted to know so I forced him to spy on you guys with me and I erm…I saw… I saw you two kiss."

Gon looked down. He couldn't meet their eyes. He had known what he did but somehow saying it out loud was far worse. He still couldn't believe what he had done, he couldn't believe he invaded their privacy like that, Killua was right, he should've just minded his own business. 

"Oh," Kurapika said. "Is that all?" 

Gon looked up, surprised. "You aren't mad?" 

Leorio looked like he was about to implode. "Why would we be mad? We tried telling you guys on so many different occasions, and you wouldn't pay attention to us, you were all 'Killua I think you're really pretty please do some yoyo tricks for me" and Killua was all "I wish you wouldn't say things like that but I'll do anything you say my dear Gon" you know I really wish-"

Kurapika hit him over the head. "Leorio leave him alone, he looks really upset."

Gon was confused. "Geez I don't remember you guys trying to tell us anything, I'm really sorry we weren't paying attention." 

Kurapika reached out and gripped Gon's shoulder. "It's okay Gon, I'm sorry I canceled our aquarium trip, well go sometime again for sure."

Gon smiled. He was glad his friends weren't mad at him, although he was a little confused, he was pretty sure he and Killua would remember if they're friends tried to tell them they were dating. And on different occasions, not only once. Did Gon and Killua really not pay attention to anyone else when they were together? Gon thought he gave equal attention to all his friends. 

On to more important matters, he's yet to tell them about his crush on Killua, although maybe they already know. If Killua was able to tell they were dating would they be able to tell Gon had a crush on Killua? Were people really able to tell if someone else had a crush on another person, was this just a niche every person had except him? 

"Guys, do you know I like Killua?" 

Kurapika looked slightly shocked, but Leorio had that creepy grin on his face that he gets sometimes. Gon wished he wouldn't do that, it makes him kind of uncomfortable. 

"So you finally figured it huh? This is great, I thought you'd be hopeless until the day Killua finally had enough and kissed your ass, so how young love feel Gon." Leorio got closer and threw his arm around his neck. 

Gon frowned. "What are you talking about? What do you mean I figured it out? You knew I had a crush on Killua?" 

Kurapika laughed. "We knew you had a crush on him before you knew you had a crush on him."

What a turn of events. What do they even mean by that? Did Gon unknowingly have a crush on his best friend the entire time? And why didn't he know about it? More importantly what did Leorio mean by Killua kissing him? Gon massaged his temples, his brain hurt from thinking too much. 

"Okay, so you have a crush on Killua, what about it?" Leorio asked. 

Gon shrugged. "What do you think I should do? Should I tell him? He thinks I have a crush on someone else, cause I kind of told him I thought I liked someone."

Kurapika shrugged. "Do whatever you want to do Gon, no matter what the outcome is Killua will still be by your side no matter what."

Gon kicked at the ground. "I know that, but that's not all I want, I want him to like me back, and I don't know if-" 

Leorio put a finger over Gon's mouth. "Shut up, Gon, you're cute but you're helpless, Killua has literally been simping for you since the day you met, if you tell him you like him I'm pretty sure he would jump for joy."

Gon removed Leorio's finger from his mouth. "Really? I've never noticed Killuas nice to me, but he's always been that way, and we're best friends so of course he'd be that way towards me."

Gon still didn't understand how all this romance stuff worked, maybe if he was for sure Killua liked him back he would tell him. But he can't just tell him he likes him without knowing first, that'll make him and a Killua super depressed, and it would make things really awkward. He couldn't do anything like that to their friendship. He and Killua made a pinky promise when they first met that they would always be by each other's side, and he knew his friend intended to keep that promise…still, he couldn't tell him yet, not until he knew for sure. 

"I've decided, I don't think I'll tell him just yet, I will eventually, but I want to know if he likes me back before I do, I'm still new to this romance thing so it might take a while, but I hope it'll be worth it in the end." 

Kurapika smiled at him, supportive as always. Leorio looked like he was going to beat Gon into a pulp, he gave him a smile, his tongue sticking out slightly the way it always did. Killua said it made him look like a frog, it was the highest of compliments he's ever gotten. 

"Gon, he likes you, this is a waste of time, please, you're killing me here." 

Gon frowned. "I wouldn't be comfortable telling him until I'm sure, and I'm still figuring out my own feelings, it's complicated Leorio."

Just as his friend was about to open his mouth to rant about how uncomplicated Gon's problem was, the employee came around and told them that the new stuffed animals, Gon quickly bounded towards the box. He hoped for his prince the frog, but mostly for the candy corn bear Killua wanted. 

Finally after looking through the box at the very bottom of the new pile he found the orange colored bear holding a candy corn in his hand. He jumped in the air out of excitement, he ran to his friends to show them both his find. He couldn't believe his luck, even though there was no prince the frog he was happy to be able to gift Killua his candy corn bear. 

Right after he was done with his shopping he asked his friends to drop him off at Killuas place, he wasn't really allowed in Killua's house because his family was full of a bunch of assholes but he could sneak in through the tree next to his friends window. He waved off his friends and ran to the side of his house to climb his tree. 

He couldn't really see if he was in the room due to a big black curtain covering the window, so he just knocked on it with one hand and held the tree in the other. It was taking a while for him to answer so he knocked again, louder this time 

He saw Killua's eyes as he peeked out the curtain, Gon smiled wide at him. Killua quickly opened up the window, Gon smiled wide at him. "Hi Killua!" Killua smiled back at him. "Sup Gon." Gon quickly hopped in his friends room, it was warm, Gon had been in the Zoldycs house only a handful of times since he met Killua. He knew for a fact that every part of the house was cold, like it was the dead of winter, but Killua's room was always warm. 

"What are you doing here? You know my parents won't let me have visitors." 

"I came to give you this!" Gon brought the bear out of his bag.

Killua smiled and yanked it out of his hand. "Oh my god you actually found it, thanks Gon, he'll look cool next to the one I got golding the pumpkin last year!" 

Gon looked around Killuas massive room while his friend went ahead and shoved the bear in his closet shelf where he kept all his beanie babies. There was quite a lot in his room, he had a king sized bed, his own pc set up to play games on, he even had a claw machine in his room. It had been quite a while since he'd been in this friends room, Killuas hated being at his house, Gon had no idea why. 

"Your room is so cool Killua!"

Gon threw himself on Killuas bed, it was so comfortable and smelled like Killuas river shampoo that smelled nothing like the actual river, he wanted to cuddle in it forever and never wake up. 

He shoved his hand under Killuas pillow and felt a piece of clothing under it, wondering what it could be, he pulled it out. 

Upon seeing it all Gon could say was. "Oh."

It was his jacket, Gon was sure Killua had just thrown it over his chair, or on the floor with all the rest of his dirty clothes, what was it doing under his pillow? Gon didn't really know what to do, he did want his jacket back but if Killua was using it for something he didn't want to take it away from him. Gon could always get another jacket. He put it back before Killua could realize he took it out. 

"So how'd telling the guys go?" 

Gon smiled. "Oh, you'll never believe this but apparently they've been trying to tell us for a few weeks no but we weren't really paying attention!" 

Killua laughed. "I believe it, I drone out half of anything they tell me."

Gon smiled. Killua. He really liked Killua, he really, really liked Killua. He hoped Leorio was right. If he's being honest he won't mind too much if Killua didn't like him back, but it would be nice. Gon really wants to know what it feels like to hold his hand. 

"Well while you're here wanna play some smash bros on my switch? We'll have to be quiet though, if my mom or Illumi finds out you're here in dead meat."

Gon nodded. "Yeah!" 

He'd do anything with Killua, all he wants is to be next to him. Best friends or otherwise.


	6. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua hangs out with his sister for a day. Siblings bonding and a few feelings

There's very few things that bring Killua true joy in life, he enjoys skateboarding, gaming, hanging out with Gon and eating a lot of chocolate. However amongst all those great things one thing he loves the most is being able to hang out with Alluka. 

"Killua look, I found this mod that turns the cows in minecraft into strawberry cows." 

Killua smiled. "Oh that's cool, they look cute, what are you doing now?" 

"I'm trying to make a farm, I want to get some textures for my other animals too, they deserve to look just as cute as my cows."

Killua smiled. He loved his little sister more than anything in the world, he awaits the day that he's old enough to move out this house, the first thing he's going to do is find a place for the two of them to live peacefully without the control of their suffocating family. He's glad to see even though all they've shown Alluka was hate and disgust, that she's remained a sweet and loving person. She's probably the best person he knows. 

"So what aren't you with Gon today?" 

Killua rolled onto his back on his sister's plush carpet. "He's with Kurapika and Leorio today, he needs to talk to them about things."

Alluka hummed. "Oh, I was wondering why you were hanging out with me today."

Killua sat up. "Are you saying I don't hang out with you enough?" 

Alluka laughed. "I was just teasing big brother, I like hanging out with my friends too, although it's really different for you, isn't it lover boy?" 

Killua groaned. The only person in the entire world that he told about his crush on Gon was Alluka. He would never keep a secret from her, plus it felt good to tell someone about it. He wouldn't say he gushes about Gon on a daily basis but when having a crush on his best friend gets to be a tad too much he vents to Alluka. She thinks it's cute, Killua thinks having a crush on Gon should be classified as torture. 

"You're evil, I don't know why you made Gon put on a dress in front of me-" 

"I didn't make him do anything, he wanted too, plus seeing you get all flustered was funny, and Gon looked adorable." Alluka smiled. 

Killua loved her, but like most little sisters she liked teasing him a little too much. He doesn't know why on earth she does, he would never tease her so much, but maybe that's how normal sibling relationships are supposed to be. He wouldn't really know, half his family hates him, and Illumi stopped talking to him a while ago. He doesn't really care, all he needs is Alluka and his friends. That's his real family. 

"Killua, how did you know you were gay?" 

Killua yawned. "I don't know, I just always knew, I didn't know I was actually gay until I met Gon though, why?" 

Alluka didn't say anything. Killua gave her some time to speak. She was never shy around Killua, she actually flourished whenever she was with him. He doesn't know why, he doesn't think of himself worthy of the way Alluka thinks of him. He doesn't think he is worthy to be in a lot of people's lives, but her most of all, she deserves the world and it's not something he can give her. He'll just be by her side, forever, if that's what it takes to make her happy. 

Alluka shrugged. "I...I'm not sure, but I think I have a crush on a girl in my class, she's new and she doesn't talk much but…she talks a lot around me, and she's super nice and cute. Yesterday she grabbed my hand and I felt like I was going to explode."

Killua looked at her and smiled softly. She was blushing, it's not something she does often. She used to blush a lot when she was younger and Killua gave her praise, but he hasn't seen her red in the face for a while now. 

"Why are you looking at me like that, say something." She pouted. 

Killua laughed. "You're cute, and yeah, if that's the way you feel then it's definitely a crush."

Alluka frowned. "Does that mean I'm not a regular girl?" 

Killua scooted closer and gave her a hug. Her gender has always been a touchy subject, but Killua has always stood by the fact that she's a girl, through and through. She tries to hide every masculine thing about her by covering it in more pink and sparkles, but Killuas always told her it isn't what kind of clothes she has, or what type of things she likes. She knows that, but separating herself even slightly from what she thinks a normal girl should be still burns. 

"No girls a regular girl, just because you have a crush on a girl doesn't make you any less of a woman, I'm like guys, and that fact doesn't make me any less of a boy."

Alluka nodded. "I know, I don't hate it, I like the feeling, I like liking her, I just…"

She put down her controler and turned her head into Killuas shoulder. He held onto her and let her cry. He hates it when she cries, it's definitely the worst sound in the world. He kissed the top of her head. 

"It's okay Alluka, I'm here for you, whatever you need."

Alluka sniffled. "Can we watch the corpse bride now?" 

Killua smiled. "Of course."

Alluka was feeling a lot better now, they were cuddled up on Killuas bed watching the movie on his laptop. He had taken the liberty of getting a whole ton of snacks, mostly for him but Alluka took ok her fair share of candy and chips.

"I'm cold, move so I can get some of the blanket."

"Hey wait don't-" 

It was already too late, Alluka had lifted up the blanket and found Gon's jacket under his covers. Alluka eyed the green piece of clothing before picking it up and examining it. Suddenly her eyes widened and she looked up at Killua. They locked eyes for a second. Killua begged for a comet to hit the earth. 

"I don't want to pry, but can I get some sort of explanation?" 

"Ugh."

He isn't a creep. It's not creepy. It wasn't even supposed to happen. When he got home that day after stalking Kurapika and Leorio he was tired and went to sleep with it on by accident, he even slept with his shoes on, it wasn't a big deal. However he found that sleeping with the jacket was a better experience than sleeping without it. It reminded him of spending the night at Gon's house, it smelled like him. It was only supposed to be a one, or two time thing, but it was comforting, like a security blanket. 

"It's nothing, he just left it here by accident, put it back please?" 

Alluka frowned. "He never comes here, unless…has he been sneaking into your room?" 

"No, don't get the wr-" 

"It's fine if he has I just think you should tell me these things." 

"Alluka I swear, okay, the truth is…"

She looked at him in anticipation. He didn't want to say it out loud. It was embarrassing. He could feel his face heat up. He took a deep breath and remembered their promise. No secrets. No secrets ever. He could do this. It was Alluka. This shouldn't be half as embarrassing as it is. 

"Okay so I've been sleeping with-" 

"You've been sleeping with Gon?" 

Killua's eyes widened. "No! I haven't- wait, how do you know what that means?"

Alluka looked at him. "That's when they make babies right? We learned that in health class last year?"

Killua really needed to talk to him some more. Maybe he'd ask Leorio to give her 'the talk' he is training to become a doctor after all. 

"Yeah, that's what it is, but no, I've been…I've been sleeping with the jacket."

Alluka looked at him for a minute. "I have so many other questions, but I can tell you don't want to talk about it and I'll respect your personal boundaries big brother."

He did a sigh of relief. Oh thank god. He doesn't know how he would've handled his sister's questions, he probably would've died of embarrassment. She thinks he gets embarrassed too easily, he just thinks everyone he surrounds himself with has no filter. 

They continued to watch the movie as normal, but this time with some added stress on Killuas end. Having a crush was stressful. Having a crush on your best friend who likes someone else was stressful. Everything about Killua's life was just stressful. He wished he was a cat. That's all. He just wants to be a cat. Oh to be a cat. Just a cute, fluffy cat, sleeping all day. Eating food. Loved by all. Fucking shit up without all the repercussions. Cuddles. The life. The dream. All he could ever wish for. 

"Big brother, pay attention to the movie, stop having your cat fantasy, it's weird."

"It's a coping mechanism, leave me alone."

They spent the rest of the night watching tim burton claymation movies and eating way too many snacks. Killua was pretty sure he gained around five pounds from all the chocolate balls he ate. Alluka fell asleep just as they were finishing frankenweenie, Killua decided he'd let her sleep in his room tonight, he was tired yet though so he just shut off his laptop, pulled a blanket over her and started to collect all the snack wrappers that littered his floor and bed. 

After he was done cleaning he was just about to start up his switch so he could play animal crossing, when suddenly he heard a knock at the window. His first thought was who in the world would be knocking at his window? His second thought was Gon. 

He looked over at Alluka and hoped she wouldn't wake up, she already had the idea in her head that Gon was sneaking in his room for late night rendezvous, which wasn't true. If she woke up and saw Gon outside the window she definitely wouldn't believe Killua. Just as he was about to rush over and deal with the situation a louder knock came. Alluka stirred in her sleep, before getting up and rubbing her eyes. 

"What's that noise big brother?" 

Killua shrugged. "Probably nothing, why don't you go back to your room and sleep there I wa-" 

He flinched as he was cut off by another very loud bang on the window. 

Alluka turned to him. "Who's that?" 

"No one, really, just the tree, go back to bed."

From outside the window he heard loud in clear in Gon's loud and excitable voice. 

"Killua! Are you in there?" 

Alluka turned to him, her mouth agape. Killua wanted to die. This was embarrassing. 

"I'm too tired to deal with this, I need my beauty sleep, but tomorrow I expect an explanation."

Killua was so grateful that he had such a wonderful little sister. It's literally the only thing he'll ever thank his parents for. She got out and toddled out his room, but not before yelling back. 

"Have fun with your boyfriend." 

"He's not my boyfriend!" 

Killua then went over to the window and peeked out the curtain before opening it to see Gon balanced on a tree with that big dopey grin of his. Killua smiled softly. He's such an idiot.

"Hi Killua!"


	7. seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon, Alluka, and Kilkua hit up the local seven-eleven to explode coca cola

Fun fact about Leorio. He works at a seven-eleven. Killua constantly makes fun of him for it, Gon thinks it's very responsible of him, he doesn't know a lot of students who would get a job, he doesn't even know a student who would want one. Leorio has one of the hardest seven-eleven shifts, because he's a student he can't work full time, so his job is on fridays and saturdays from midnight to five in the morning. These are the prime times where Gon and Killua like to hit up the seven-eleven to keep him company. 

Today is no different, it's a saturday night, two in the morning. Gon, Killua, and Alluka are here with the intention of buying a certain candy in bulk because Knuckles told him if he put in it a coca cola bottle it'll explode. He just doesn't remember which candy, so he enlisted the help of Killua to carry all the candy he and Alluka are going to be buying. Gon knows his friend really isn't into it, he's only here because Alluka and Gon insisted he come. 

As soon as they walked in they were greeted by Leorio and Kurapika, who was the only one allowed behind the register. He was sitting on the register with his legs wrapped around Leorio. Gon stuck out his tongue. They were probably making out or something before the kids walked in. 

Killua groaned. "You geezers are gross, get a room." 

"Shut up punk, I'll kick your ass out." Leorio told Killua before greeting Alluka with the biggest smile. 

Gon laughed. It was like day and night with the Zoldyck siblings, he was pretty sure Leorio and Kurapika would throw Killua off a cliff before they let anything happen to Alluka. 

"What are you guys doing here anyway, to make my life more miserable than if already is?" Leorio sulked. 

Kurapika smiled at the kids. "He has his first test for physics on Monday."

Killua laughed at him. "Loser, we're here to annoy you and get some candy, a lot of it."

Leorio waved then off. "Go, do whatever you want, if you knock down the frito rack again you're cleaning it up."

The kids decided to divide and conquer, Gon wanted at least one of every candy in this store, he couldn't rest until they found out which one of these suckers made coke explode, he had been thinking about it ever since Knuckles told him, but he just can't remember the names of all the candy. 

"Should we get gum too?" Gon asked 

Killua shrugged, and stacked some more candies in his arm. "Maybe, does that qualify as a candy?" 

"Gon! Killua, can I get some hello panda pretty please?" Alluka asked from the next aisle over. 

"Yeah, go ahead."

While the kids were getting every candy under the sun a group of kids walked in, they looked to be around college age, they were laughing and took a beeline for the coolers. Gon was eyeing them, they were acting very suspicious. He then took a look over at Leorio who had his head in the crook of Kurapika's neck, still in deep pre-test depression. He turned to Killua and whispered. 

"Hey, I think those kids are stealing."

Killua shrugged and piled more candy into his pockets. "So? It's none of our business." 

While that was right he didn't wanna get Leorio in trouble just because a couple of college decided they would rob this peculiar seven-eleven. He took another quick peek at the kids to see them putting a bottle of vodka down some kids pants. He laughed, maybe a little too loud, because the college kids looked his way. He quickly ducked back down in the candy aisle. 

"Killua, they saw me laughing at them."

Killua frowned. "Idiot, if you have to kick their asses I'm kicking yours right after."

Gon frowned back. "You're the idiot, idiot." 

"Don't start something you can't finish Freecss."

"Oh I'll finish it all right, finish rubbing your face in dirt!"

Their faces were inches apart like they always were when they were yelling at each other, their friends all say they argue way too much but Gon doesn't see it as arguments, just friendly disagreements. 

"You wanna fucking go?" Killua screamed in his face. 

"Yeah I wanna go!" He screamed back. 

They heard the walk-in bell ring, Gon looked up to see the college kids run out the store, hop in a car and speed away. All while Leorio was most likely sleeping on Kurapika's shoulder. Gon groaned, all he wanted to do was see coke explode. That's all. 

Killua yawned and went back to collecting candy. Gon looked over at the register to see Leorio gone and Kurapika manning the register as he often does sometimes, he walked over to see if there was any candy he had missed and talk to Kurapika. 

"Hi Kurapika, where'd Leorio go?" 

Kurapika motioned to the floor behind the checkout counter, Gon stood on his tippy toes to look over the counter, only to see Leorio sound asleep on the floor. He didn't know whether to smile or be concerned. 

"I'm getting a slurpee." Kurapika got out the register. 

Gon was pretty sure he was on a drug trip, this night literally could not go any stranger. After giving one more look at his sleeping friend he went to meet up with Alluka and Killua to share their candy finds. 

"Okay, we basically have one of everything I think all we need now is the coke and we're ready to go."

The plan was to just dump every single candy into the coke before they found the one that worked. According to Knuckles it should look like a geyser, Gon was definitely looking forward to seeing that. This was gonna be epic. 

So the children went and grabbed a two liter from the fridge and a couple of iced teas to drink themselves before heading towards the register, where Kurapika was back drinking a red slurpee. He eyed all the junk the kids put on the table before looking back at them. 

"How are you planning on paying for all this, this is at least a little over fifty dollars?" 

Gon stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out a crinkled ten dollar bill before looking at the other two in anticipation. Killua pulled out a twenty, while Alluka apologized for not having any money. Kurapika signed before turning around and kicked at the sleeping Leorio. 

"Hey, you're kids need money."

They heard him groan from the floor, Alluka and Killua looked over to register at their sleeping friend while Gon calculated if he would have enough money to get some orange juice for his lunch at school on monday. 

Leorio groaned. "My…my wallets in my pocket…you can each have ten, now lemme sleep."

Kurapika rang them up, and as suspected it went a little over fifty dollars, but Kurapika said he would concert the rest. After they all paid they rushed to collect all the bags that had the candy in them and went outside so they could test out all the candies in the seven-eleven parking lot. 

They dumped out all the candy on the ground and threw the bags to the side. No one was outside, which was pretty strange for a saturday night, you'd think everyone and their grandma would be hitting up the seven-eleven for late night snacks and gas.

"Okay, what should we try first?" Killua asked, already snacking in some chocolate balls. 

"Maybe the non chocolate candies, it seems unlikely that chocolate would make coke explode, also the gum, I don't see how that would explode either." Alluka said. 

The boys agreed and started easy with the airhead, it took a while to make a dent in the candy pile because they kept running to the other side of the parking lot any time they shoved a candy in the soda bottle. Then people would come and they would get a little nervous, so they'd stop and start their candy journey when the people would leave. 

"What about smarties, those seem legit." 

"Yeah you're right, Alluka hand me the smarties."

Just as the kids were about to pour an entire pack of smarties into the coke bottle they heard a voice behind them that sent shivers up their spines. 

"Well well well, what are you three kids doing out here all alone."

Gin cringed. "Hisoka." 

Hisoka was some weird senior that was somewhat obsessed with Gon, he met him at a party during the summer, he would constantly creep on him and Killua, but mostly Gon. He whispered weird stuff in his ear and licked his lips a lot. Killua wanted to kick his ass, Gon knew that, anytime Hisoka was around he would get angry. Gon looked over at him now, he just looked worried. 

"Hmm, is that Illumi's little brother's I spy?" 

Killua glared. "Little brother, singular, asshole."

"My my, what foul language, don't worry Killua, I'm not here with Illumi, I'm just here to get some gum, don't mind me."

He gave them a creepy smile that sent shivers up Gon's spine before walking in the store. Killua and Gon shared a look before rushing into the store after him, they both knew Kurapika and Leorio despised Hisoka, Gon wanted to see what would happen. 

"Hisoka, leave."

Hisoka smiled at the glaring blonde behind the counter. "I just came for some gum, don't worry Kurapika, I don't intend to bother your precious Gon tonight."

He took bubble gum off the shelf and threw it on the counter. Without even looking or scanning the item in front of him Kurapika spoke loud and clear. 

"That'll be ten dollars."

Next to him Killua and Alluka giggled. Gon didn't see the hilarity in the situation, he really didn't want Kurapika to kick Hisoka's ass, he highly doubted he would win, and even if he did Leorio would probably get in trouble for letting two people fight in the store while he was there. Hisoka just smiled creepily before placing a crisp ten dollars on the counter, taking the gum and walking past the kids into the parking lot. 

Killua approached Kurapika. "That was great, although I really wish you would've beaten him to a pulp."

Alluka looked at him. "Why don't you guys like him?" 

Killua stuck his tongue out. "He's so weird, he's always perving on Gon, and he and Illumi are…" 

Killua trailed off, he casted a look over at Alluka. Then he went over and covered her ears before speaking again. 

"He and Illumi are screwing, a couple months ago I walked in on them, it was disgusting."

"Eww, that's so gross." 

Killua nodded before uncovering Allukas ears. "I know, they're perfect for each other though, one creepy old ass weirdo for another."

Kurapika yawned. "Whatever, I'm going to the restroom, watch the counter while I'm gone."

Kurapika was only in the bathroom for a few seconds before he came out white in the face. 

"What's wrong?"

Without responding to Gon he started kicking Leorio, who was still drooling on the ground. 

"Leorio, get your ass up, there's a spider in the bathroom."

Leorio groaned. "Come on Pika, it's just a spider…just...just pee."

Kurapika kicked him again, harder this time. Leorio groaned and hopped up. He glared hard at Kurapika before waving him off and walking towards the bathroom. Kurapika was deadly afraid of spiders for some reason, if he came within ten feet of one he would jump out of his skin, it's the only thing he's afraid of. 

Leorio came out of the bathroom with a spider in a sprite bottle. "He's kind of cute, I think I'll name him baby Pika."

Kurapika jumped to the other side of the counter. "That's not funny Leorio! Take it outside, you're not keeping that thing."

Leorio laughed. "Don't be a baby, he's cute, look guys."

Leorio was right, he was cute. He was actually very small, just scurrying around the empty sprite bottle without a care in the world. Gon liked any animal, it didn't matter how weird or disgusting anyone else thought they were, he loved them. He always told Killua when they were older that they would move to the countryside and own a farm, not a regular farm though, one with all different types of animals. Gon really wanted koi fish. 

"He's so cute!" Alluka squealed. "But we probably should throw him outside, I don't think he'd like to live in a bottle."

They all agreed so the kids and Leorio took baby Pika outside to see him off while big Pika watched them from a safe distance inside the store. Before they went inside Leorio saw their soda and all the candy on the ground and asked what they were doing. 

"Knuckles told me a candy would explode when you put it in coke, I just don't remember which one."

Leorio hummed before going over to their candy collection and looking through it. Then he picked up a candy and handed it to Gon. 

"Try this."

Then he walked inside. 

The kids once again gathered around the soda bottle, which was now filled with tons of slowly dissolving candies. 

"Do you think it'll work?" Killua asked. 

Alluka nodded. "Yeah, I trust Leorio, he's very smart."

Gon took a few pieces of the candy and stuck it in the bottle, unlike all the other times they didn't have time to run across the parking lot before foamy soda erupted from the opening of the bottle and spewed over all the kids. 

They all ran out of the way, but they still got all wet and sticky so it didn't really make a difference, but it didn't disappoint, it was super cool. It erupted like a geyser before tipping over and finishing spewing the soda on the ground. 

"It worked!" Gon jumped in the air. 

Killua laughed. "Yeah it does look pretty cool, what you think Alluka."

She looked at them with a big grin. "Let's do it again!" 

They spent the rest of the night exploding liters of coke, drinking slurpees and annoying Leorio while he manned the register. At the end of the night Leorio dropped them all off at home before heading home himself. Gon thought it was the perfect night. He wanted it to last forever. 

When he went to sleep that night he dreamt him and Killua were holding hands watching a gigantic geyser explode out of the ground.


	8. eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go to a friend's Halloween party

It was the day before Halloween, which meant Killua was supposed to be attending a party. A party he didn't particularly want to go to. 

It's not like Killua hated parties, he liked them when he was in the right mood, but right now all he wanted to do was mentally prepare himself for Halloween. Halloween generally isn't really a big deal for most kids his age but he and Gon still plan on going trick or treat, amongst other activities. He doesn't see why he's going anyway, he isn't going to drink, getting hungover the day before Halloween isn't very wise. However he knows Gon probably will, it is Zushi's party after all, he probably wants to enjoy himself. 

The only thing he's looking forward to tonight is the free food, and the fact he's spending the night at Gon's today, as well as tomorrow. They're so lucky halloween landed on a saturday this year. 

"Okay Killua I'm ready!" 

Gon came bounding out the bathroom in his costume, which was just dog ears with some spots on his face. They always do matching costumes so Killua had on cat ears and drawn on whiskers. Gon had decided for them this year, Killua wasn't really against it, he had no ideas himself. Besides, Gon made a really cute dog. 

"Okay, Kurapika should be here for us any minute, let's wait outside."

Before they got out the door they were hounded by Aunt Mito, who wanted to make sure they knew to be home by midnight and asked them not to do drugs or anything illegal. 

Killua laughed. "No promises."

Gon elbowed him and promised his aunt that they would behave themselves before walking out the door where they heard Kurapika beeping his horn and Leorio's loud ass yelling. 

As soon as they got in the car Leorio started talking about his and Kurapika's costume, he had Ash's hat from pokemon and Kurapika had on a pair of Pikachu ears. 

Leorio smiled. "Get it, cause he's Pika."

Kurapika smiled at him. "Shut up, you're annoying."

Gon laughed, it was even enough to make Killua crack a smile, then he just went back to staring out the window for the entire drive trying to mentally prepare himself for Zushi's party. The parties were never big, mostly just kids from their school, he knew Hisoka would be there so he wondered if he'd bring Illumi with him, he hoped not. 

They struggled to find a parking spot, the street was packed with cars, but eventually they found one down the street. It was ten o'clock at this point so the party was already going on. As soon as they walked in the house Leorio dragged Kurapika with him to greet Zepile, a friend of theirs. 

"Come on, let's go find Zushi!" Gon grabbed Killua's hand and dragged him around the house to the kitchen where Zushi was, about to take a shot. 

"Zushi!" 

"Gon! Killua! I haven't seen you guys in forever."

Gon bounded up to him and gave him a sideways hug, which Zushi returned. He had gone to a different highschool so they haven't really seen much of one another, besides playing Minecraft with him of course. 

"Take a shot with me! Oh, also we're just about to play beer pong you guys wanna join?" 

Gon looked at Killua for permission. Killua shrugged. 

"I wasn't really planning on drinking, sorry Gon."

"Aw, please Killua, I'll take your shots for you!" 

Killua grimaced. "That sounds like a bad idea, but okay, you better not puke on my shoes again or I'll smite you."

Killua and Gon were surprisingly good at beer pong, they played for the first time that summer, they were unbeatable, it was pretty awesome. Killua liked being good at things, especially if they involved Gon. 

They were playing against Knov and Morel, two upperclassmen of theirs that they played against in the summer, of course they won that round too. 

Killua smirked. "Ready to lose Oldman?"

Morel chucked. "As if, you're about to lose pipsqueak." 

Killua and Gon had the first throw, Gon took it and it sunk it, deriving a big cheer from the crowd of onlookers. 

"Kick his ass guys!" Leorio shouted, his arm thrown around Kurapika, who seemed more interested in talking to Melody than the game. 

Killua took the ball and made another shot, which Knov had to drink. Gon followed up with another shot. This was all too easy, only seven more to go. 

Unfortunately someone bumped into Killua as he was making his shot, so he lost it and the next shot went to Morel, who sunk it with no hesitation. 

Gon picked up the cup and downed it. He then turned to Killua with a big grin. 

"That was nasty!" 

Killua laughed. "Don't lose it yet, I think Knov's making this shot."

He was right, Knov sunk it in which meant Gon bad to take another shot. However Morel missed his turn so the ball went back to the kids, which knocked out another five cups before missing one. 

"Two more to go!" 

Gin frowned. "I only took two shots, we should go up against someone harder next time." 

Killua laughed. "You're a riot, don't get too drunk, if Aunt Mito sees you you're dead."

Morel and Knov made three more shots before the missed and gave the ball back to the boys, who knocked out the last two cups with no problem. A loud cheer erupted from the crowd, Gon laughed giddy and turned to get Killua a high five. They jumped up and both their hands smacked against each other, after the high five Gon didn't let go, he continued to hold Killua's hands while he talked to Zushi, Gon's hands were soft and warm, Killua hoped he'd never pull away. 

Unfortunately for him Zushi brought up the fact that he had caught a turtle when he was down by the river and Gon wanted to see it immediately. Killua didn't want to leave his side, but he knew there had to be pizza here somewhere, and Gon was in good hands with Zushi, so he said he would meet him in about ten minutes.

"Bring me back a pizza Killua! Then come and see the turtle okay?" 

Killua nodded. "Yeah, definitely."

Killua went back to the kitchen to see that there was indeed pizza, almost a dozen boxes, people really need to plan who is getting what better. As he was shoving his face with some pizza he heard someone call his name. 

"Killua!" 

Killua turned and smiled. "Ikalgo, hey, it's been a while."

Ikalgo was in grade above him, they'd met in middle school, he was his first friend after Gon. It was kinda weird how they became friends, basically they just bullied each other in cooking class until they found out they both could skate, after that they became good friends. He's one of the few people Killua thought he was cool. 

"Yeah, where is your boyfriend?" 

Killua punched his arm. "Shut up bitch, he's with Zushi, he's showing him a turtle I think."

Ikalgo punched him back. "No you, anyway guess who finally learned how to do a 720 gazelle?" 

Killua laughed. "Finally! I swear, it's so easy to do I-" 

Ikalgo punched him. "Yeah, shut up shut up I know, wanna hang out for a while, some guys are setting up a bonfire."

Killua wanted to say no, he told Gon that he would meet up with him and give him some pizza, but he really misses hanging out with Ikalgo. He figured him and Gon could both use some time with their friends so he decided to say yes to Ikalgo invite. He figured he could stay with him for a while before going to find Gon, he wasn't a child surely he could take care of himself. 

Before he went outside with Ikalgo he decided to check on Leorio and Kurapika, now doubt they were fine but Killua decided as the only sober one in the group it was his job to keep track of what his friends were doing. He walked into the dining room and saw Leorio with Zepile, they were playing some sort of card game. Leorio was undoubtedly drunk as fuck, he liked to drink more than anyone in their friend group, his idea of a 'plans' was drinking by himself in his room and probably face timing Kurapika. 

As Killua approached him Leorio smiled and waved at him. 

"Killua! Killua and Gon you look so adorable in your costumes, you're totally a fucking cat, a little punk kitty cat, isn't a he cute kitty cat Zepile my bro?" 

Zepile laughed loudly. "He…he looks like, like, like I think like…"

Killua rolled his eyes. "I'm just checking on you old man, where's your boyfriend."

Leorio smiled. "Pika, pika, Kurapika, his name is so pretty don't you think Killua? Almost as pretty as his face, his hands are also pretty, pretty pretty hands, especially when they're wrapped around-" 

Killua took a beer can on the table and threw it at him before he could continue. Leorio disgusted him, he doesn't know why Kurapika was with him. He guessed maybe it has something to do with his personality, disgusting. 

"Nevermind, I'll find him myself."

He double checked the dining room and kitchen before heading to the living room, which was more packed than any room in the house. It smelled like weed and the music was way too loud. He finally spotted Kurapika and his friend Melody in the corner of the living room dancing and laughing about something. He smiled slightly, he didn't get to see Kurapika let loose a lot, he seemed to fit right in with all the other people dancing like a bunch of idiots in the living room. He was worried about how he was planning on getting home though, he was most definitely drunk, you wouldn't catch Kurapika dancing sober. 

He managed to weave his way through people and got to Kurapika, who greeted him with a smile and lopsided pikachu ears. 

"Hi Killua!" He smiled wide, it reminded him of Gon's smile. 

He smiled softly back. "Hey Kurapika, you okay?" 

He nodded, and did a little dance, he guessed to show him just how okay he was. Next to him Melody giggled. 

"I'm perfect Killua, I'm great, hey, where's Gon?" Kurapika looked around worriedly.

Killia smiled, always the mom friend, no matter how wasted.

"He's okay, he's with Zushi looking at a turtle, and Leorio's fine too, he's playing card games with Zepile, how are planning to get home, since you're all drunk and stupid." 

Kurapika pouted, he was red in the face, like a toddler. "I'm not stupid, that's not nice Killua."

Killau blushed and looked away. He found Kurapika just slightly attractive, seeing him pout was a total game changer, he looked adorable. Killua stuck his tongue out. He hated being gay. 

"I'm driving him and Leorio home, I'm assuming I'll be driving you and Gon home as well?" 

Killua shrugged. "Unlikely, the party stops for us at midnight so we'll be going home early, Zushi doesn't live far, we might walk."

Killua left Kurapika to dance his heart out, and then went to find Ikalgo outside. He was hanging out with a guy he knew named Meleoron, he was a friend of Gon's too but Killua didn't really know him that well, he did seem like a chill dude though. 

Killua sat around the fire with them and watched as they passed around a joint, they offered it to him but he declined. He actually wanted to say yes, but he and Gon decided that if they ever did try drugs that they would try them together for the first time. They even did Gon's little pinky promise thing, which made it official. 

"Meleoron wants to learn how to skate too, I'm teaching him a bit before I take him to the skate park, when he finally learns enough you and Gon should come with, that way we could all hang out!" Ikalgo exclaimed. 

Killua smiled. "Yeah I'd like that, just let me know when, or we could hang out before then if you want, I missed you, you know."

Ikalgo sniffled before bringing Killua into a hug. He willingly accepted, only because he didn't want to make his friend cry harder. He had really missed Ikalgo, seeing a lot of his friends tonight made him realize he maybe spends too much time alone with Gon. He gave Ikalgo a little squeeze back, just so he knew he cared. Then Ikalgo whispered no homo in his ear and it ruined the moment. 

He stayed outside with them for a few more minutes, they pretty much just talked about some tv shows they were watching and school. When they started talking about hentai Killua took that as his queue to leave. He was long overdue to go Gon finding anyway. 

Once again he checked in his friends, this time he found Kurapika and Leorio making out a little too heavily on the front porch. He slammed the door wishing he'd at least drank a little bit tonight. 

He went up to Zushi's room, he didn't find anything in there except two people who weren't Zushi and Gon passed out on his bed. He closed the door and walked down the hall, he thought he was going to have to go on an entire journey to find those two idiots, instead he rounded the corner to the bathroom and found them sitting criss-cross applesauce on the floor in the middle of the hallway facing each other. Gon has his hand in Zushi's hair, his face was pulled into a bit of a frown. 

"Killua's hair is a lot fluffier, I wish he was here."

Zushi giggled. "Sorry I'm not him." 

Gon giggled back. "That's okay."

Killua decided to make his presence known before Gon could say any more embarrassing things. 

"Hey Gon."

Gon's eyes widened in excitement when he saw him. "Killua! Killua I was just talking about you let me feel your hair."

Gon jumped up, ran over to him and quickly stuck his hand in his hair. Killua immediately melted to the touch, Gon loved to touch his hair, but he only ever let him do it when they were alone, right now they were in the middle of a party with one of their friends right in front of them, so begrudgingly he removed his friends hand. 

"Hey Gon, sorry I wasn't here sooner, I ran into Ikalgo."

Gon stupidly. "That's okay Killua, I don't mind, you're here now, I took a lot of shots, can you take one with me pleaseee."

Killa shook his head. "I think we had enough party fun, let's go home now okay?" 

Gon hummed. "M'kay, bye bye Zushi!" 

Killua pulled out his phone and called an uber to come for the boys. They'd only been here maybe about an hour but Gon was clearly already shit-faced and Killua was tired of standing around. He was just tired in general. 

Killa held out his hand to Gon. "Come on, let's wait on the porch for our uber."

Gon took his hand, giggling. "Ubers a funny word, your hand is so soft Killua, we should hold hands more often."

Killua blushed and led him down the stairs. "Shut up."

As soon as he got to the first floor he heard a ton of yelling and the music bumping way too loud. He wanted to avoid all that but seeing as it was coming from the living room and that was where the front door was it was kind of hard to ignore. He just held onto Gon's hand tighter and tried to walk through all the mess. That was until Leorio called out to him and Gon from the center of the living room.

"Gon! Punk! Punk look at Kurapika!" 

Killua looked towards where his friend was pointing in the center of the living room. He couldn't really seem much on account that he was short and everyone was in the way. Leorio pushed his way through people and made a little opening for Killua and Gon too see Kurapika, and boy was it a sight to behold. 

Kurapika and Hisoka, who they somehow managed to avoid, we're engaged in what looked like a dance battle in the middle of the living room. Hisoka was doing all these elaborate twists and turns, he finished his turn with a standing backflip which made the crowd go wild. Killua's brain was dull, this was just the icing on the cake for this entire night. 

Kurapika came out of his corner strutting like a stripper about to begin their first shift of the night. Next to him in the crowd Leorio shouted words of encouragement at Kurapika. 

"Get it! Shake your ass Pika!" 

Gon, who was leaning on Killua's shoulder sleepily, shouted at him too. "You can do it Kurapika! I believe in youuuuu!" 

Kurapika was doing some kind of hip hop thing, he was getting low to the ground and was indeed shaking his ass. Killua couldn't believe it, he could hold in his laugh anymore and just let it bust out as Kurapika got in Hisokas face and peeled off one of those stupid stickers he keeps on his face and put it on his forehead instead. 

Kurapika, for his finishing move, jumped high in the air and landed on the floor doing the splits. Killua's mouth was agape, in the distance he heard some dumbass that sounded a lot like Meleoron yell.

"You're dick bro! What about your fucking dick!?" 

Killua leaned into Gon and laughed, he could hear his best friends laugh in his ear and his body shake. He kind of wanted to stay like this forever, red in the face, close to Gon, watching Kurapika dance like an absolute idiot. 

His phone lit up, it told him that his driver was here. He turned to Leorio to tell him that they were gonna get going but he was gone, he left to the middle of the circle to make out with Kurapika, who had apparently won. 

"Come on Gon, let's get you home."

By the time they got to Gon's house his aunt and grandma were already sleeping, thankfully. Gon looked like he just got hit by a bus, he was leaning against Killua like an injured soldier. He managed to get him upstairs and on his bed. Gon had already taken off his shoes in the car so he didn't have to pull them off the seemingly sleeping boy, thankfully. 

Killua was just about to walk away to get changed into his pajamas and make his bed with a sleeping bag on the floor when Gon called out to him. 

"Killua…where are you going…stay here…sleep with...with me please…"

"I'm getting changed Gon, I'll get to sleep right now."

"You'll sleep with me…in my bed?" 

Killua blushed. "No, I'll sleep on the floor. It's okay Gon." 

Gon sat up in his bed. "No, sleep in my bed, please…please please…please I wanna…wanna cuddle."

"Gon-"

"Please Killua?" Gon looked at him with pleading puppy eyes. Killua couldn't say no. 

"Okay, I will, let me change first okay?" 

Gon cheered as Killua went to the bathroom to change. He took a while changing into his shorts and tank, hoping his friend would be asleep by the time he was finished so he could just assume his position on the floor like usual. Unfortunately Gon seemed more awake then ever, he actually got up and changed himself. He was in his own tank and boxers, he smiled at Killua as soon as he saw him. 

Killua's face was red as hell as he sunk into the bed next to Gon, he couldn't believe this was actually happening, Gon had asked him so many times if he would sleep in his bed and every time Killua had said no. This was fair, he had a moral compass he had boundaries he need to maintain, he-

"Killua?" 

Killua turned his head so he and Gon were facing each other. "Yeah?"

"Say my name."

Killua frowned. "What, why?" 

Gon inched closer to him. "Just do it, please?" 

Killua looked away. "Gon." 

Gon moved closer to him once again, he tangled their legs together, grabbed his wrist under the covers and moved to rest his head on Killuas chest. He felt like he couldn't breath. 

"Killua." Gon said softly. 

He was honestly about to spontaneously combust. 

"Killua. You're so soft, you're hair...your skin...your eyes, you have the prettiest eyes…you make me feel soft Killua. Killua, Killua, Killua."

Killua blushed. He shouldn't be this close to Gon, it felt wrong, he knew his best friend was probably doing this because he trusted Killua and felt comfortable around him. Killua shouldn't be indulging in something like this, it was too good for him, Gon was too good for him. 

Killua leaned into Gon's hair. "You make me feel all kinds of things."

Gon wrapped his arm around Killua's neck and cuddled in closer to his chest. Killua knew he probably shouldn't, but he inched him closer and wrapped his arm around Gons waist. His friend smelled like the outside, it made Killua feel safe. Gon hummed into his chest. 

"Killua…"

Killua rested his head on Gon's, his hair felt like a pillow, all the gel seemingly melting away with the heat of their bodies wrapped in each other. Killua wanted to stay like this forever, Gon was soft and sweet and felt like all his favorite things.

"Killua, I love you Killua."

His breath hitched in his throat, he wanted to tell him he loved him too, he wanted to yell it from the rooftops, he wanted to whisper it to Gon, he wanted to write an entire book just to tell everyone how much love he had for Gon. But he couldn't, because the love he had for Gon was different from the love Gon had for him. So instead he sighed and just said. 

"Good night Gon."


	9. nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gon and killua have a night of halloween fun

When Gon woke up he was warm. Warmer than usual, he tosses and turns in his sleep so he usually wakes up freezing with all his pillows and blankets thrown on the floor, but today he woke up warm. He hummed and leaned into Killua. 

Wait, Killua?

He looked up and saw Killuas sleeping face. Gon sat up in bed and he rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't just seeing things. He looked again and there Killua was, turned on his side, his arm still locked to Gon's waist, mouth agape snoring softly. Gon's brain short circuited, this was all too much for him this morning, Killua had slept in his bed, slept with him in his bed, and not only that, they were cuddling. 

Gon flopped back on his bed, his head was killing him, he doesn't remember drinking that much last night, he actually remembers the whole party, even if it was pretty fuzzy. The last thing he really remembers is Kurapika and Hisoka dancing, however he doesn't remember actually coming home, or getting in bed, he doesn't know how he got here or how he got Killua to sleep in the bed with him. 

Suddenly his stomach lurched, he trampled over Killua and down ran as fast as he could down the hall to the bathroom. He was over to the toilet in minutes puking his guts out, maybe he underestimated how much he drank last night. He threw up some more, it didn't make him feel better, he felt like someone had just ran over his stomach with a lawnmower. 

He leaned against the toilet and sighed, he was finally done. He felt a presence and looked up to see Killua sleepily leaning against the door frame looking down at him. Gon smiled weakly. 

"Good morning Killua."

Killua smiled back softly. "Morning Idiot."

Gon's head was killing him. This wasn't good. They had to do Halloween today. See, Halloween wasn't just a holiday for Gon and Killua, for them it was an entire event. They would hit up almost every house they could, go to a haunted house, they would even egg some houses if they wanted. They would always wrap up the end of the night with a candy swap and a horror movie, usually they'd do this with Alluka, however she begged Killua to let her go by herself with some friends this year, so it'll just be him and Killua tonight.

It was supposed to be perfect, halloween was his favorite time of year ever since he met Killua. Now he's on his bed with a pounding headache, Killua had the right idea with not drinking. He groaned. They were supposed to leave at seven, it was already three, he hoped four hours would be enough to get over his headache. 

Killua hovered over him with water and a bottle of adivils. He looked disappointed. 

"Idiot."

Gon groaned as he got up to take the pill. "Please don't be mean Killua, I'm sorry, don't worry, we're still going trick or treating I promise, just please, could you make me some mac and cheese?"

Killua looked like he was going to kill him. "I'm only making you mac and cheese to benefit our night of Halloween, otherwise I'd leave you here and make better use of my time."

Gon smiled wide at Killua. "Thanks Killua! You're the bestest friend ever."

"Shut up."

The mac and cheese plus adivils combo seemed to work wonders. Gon was better by six o'clock, so he and Killua started getting ready. They were going in their costumes from last night, he had asked Kurapika and Leorio if they wanted to join them but apparently they're both in pretty bad shape. 

"Yeah, I think he absolutely destroyed his balls," Leorio spoke to them over facetime. "And I just feel awful, I don't remember a lot, but I'm pretty sure Kurapika had a dance battle? I don't know he won't say much."

Killua and Gon could see Kurapika's blonde hair leaning on Leorio's shoulder in his bed. Gon felt kind of bad, he remembers him doing the splits but he thought he'd be fine, guess not. 

"Leorio, shut the fuck up, please shut the fuck up, I'm in agony, oh God why'd you let me do that? More importantly why did you tape it?" 

Leorio laughed. "I thought it was funny." 

Gon hung up to finish getting ready when the two started arguing. He wonders how flexible Kurapika is, he doesn't think he'd be able to do the splits. 

"Hey Killua, can I draw on your whiskers?" 

Killua gave him the sharpie. "Go ahead."

After they were done drawing on each other's faces and putting on their respective ears they grabbed some pillow cases and were out the door before Ain't Miti could hound them again. 

Halloween in the area was always pretty exciting, their town was full of kids of different age groups all doing different things and wandering around. They decided to hit some houses before going to the haunted house downtown, then do some more trick or treating afterwards. 

They went to Killua's side of town, he didn't live far, but everyone around where he lived had big rich houses. Gon didn't really understand why Killua was so adamant on going trick or treating, his parents would give him anything he asked, maybe it was the Halloween spirit that kept him going. Whatever it was Gon wasn't complaining, he loved Halloween. 

"Trick or treat." They said in unison, holding out their pillow cases. 

The lady at the door smiled wide. "Oh a puppy and a kitty, how cute!" 

Gon and Killua smirked at each other as the lady placed two king sized candy bars into their pillow cases. It was usually like this around this part of town, they were hitting the rich houses first, then the haunted house, then they decided to go around Leorio's neighborhood to bother him and Kurapika. His parents gave out candy anyway. 

"I still can't believe that people around here actually give out king size bars, that's insane."

Killa laughed, he had already opened a chocolate bar and was chowing down. "These people are idiots, I don't know a person who would spend this much money on candy."

Gon smiled at him, he knew Killua had to at least spend thousands of dollars on chocolate bars. He'd let him off the hook though since he looked adorable eating his candy bar, and in his cat ears. Gon still couldn't believe he actually wore them, he used to make fun of a girl in their eighth grade class for wearing them.

"Killua, don't be a bitch, they're giving us free candy after all."

Killua frowned. "Don't call me a bitch, whore."

"Slut."

"Dumbass."

"Fat ass."

"Motherfucker."

"Hetero." Gon stuck his tongue out. 

Killua gasped before turning to chase Gon down the street. Gon laughed and weaved himself between all the kids and parents on their way to houses, trying to evade Killua's wrath.

He heard Killua shout not far behind him. "Take that back Freecss!" 

Gon turned to stick his tongue out. "Never Zoldyck."

Killua jumped over a group of small children and tackled Gon on the concrete sidewalk. He hit the grind with a thump, his friend was by no means heaving but the ground hurt. 

Gon's head was facing the ground. He wiggled trying to get Killua off him, but Killua had let go of his bag of candy and had his hands pinned to the ground. 

"Let me go Killua, we need to get more candy."

Killua chuckled. "First take it back."

Gon frowned. "That you're straight? Are you even gay?" 

Killua scoffed. "Of course of gay idiot, why would I ever be straight that's disgusting?" 

Gon's cheeks pinked. He was pretty sure Killua was absolutely gay, no straight guy had his sense of fashion, or would spend more than forty hours a week playing animal crossing, but to hear him say it was another thing. Gon laughed. 

"Okay, okay, I take it back, now get off so we can continue trick or treating, you meanie."

Killua got off and helped Gon pick up all his candy, then they hit most of the rich houses on the block. They got so many king size bars, one house even had cupcakes out. Killua took more than he was supposed to, but he gave one to Gon so he let it slide. 

"I think that's all the houses around here, we should get to the haunted house before our bags get too full to carry, you should've brought your back idiot."

Gon punched his shoulder. "Shut up, you'll probably eat half your bag by the time we get to swap our candies anyway, fatty."

Killua chased him all the way to the haunted house. 

The line wasn't too long, a few people actually left the line because their kids got scared, or they thought it was too long. Before the boys knew it they were almost ready to go in. 

The haunted house wasn't very big, it was run in a tiny house near the train tracks. They went there every year, it was always different. The first year they went there was tons of clown stuff, the following year they had a 'murder' chasing them around the house. Killua thought it was fun, Gon almost had a heart attack but afterward he thought it was kind of funny and they went through it twice. 

"Okay kids, you're up." The creepy old man at the door told them. 

As soon as they walked in they were in a living room with led lights making the room a furious red. A kids lullaby was playing in the background. He could see there was a trail of fake blonde leading from the living room into a dark hallway in front of it. 

"Oh wow, this is cool, look at the blood Killua!" 

Killua nodded, shoving his face with more candy. "Yeah, way better than last year, way more creepy, let's follow it."

They walked into the dark hallway, they couldn't see much in front of them, the only light that guided them was from the living room and a few doors in the walkway that were opened. They passed one of them, and peeked in. This room was dimly lit with only candles lighting it up. They could see an old lady, who had a wound in the middle of her head, presumably made with a knife. She appeared to be cradling a baby, they could hear its cries from the doorway. 

Gon smiled. "Wow so creepy, I'll bet you a chocolate bar you won't go up and touch her." 

Killua laughed. "You're on."

Killua creeped into the room, he was pretty close to the creepy old lady, when he turned his head slightly to look at the rest of the room and his eyes widened. He then ran back to Gon, shaking his head. 

Gon aligned. "You're a chicken shit Killua!" 

Killua shook his head. "No, Gon there was a little girl in there holding a knife, that's creep as fuck."

"It's a haunted house Killua, you know that's all fake, whatever, you owe me a candy bar, let's go check out the other rooms."

The next room was in a blue wash, it had a ton of baby toys in it, even a crib. Killua refused to go up to the crib so Gon did it instead. When he did he really wished he hadn't. In it was what he's pretty sure was supposed to be a baby's heart, it was red, glowing and still beating. The rest of the crib was covered in blood. 

Just as he was about to exit the room, from out of the closet came a kid, holding a baby doll with a hole cut in its chest covered in blood. Gon's eyes widened. The little boy glared at him, held the doll up by the throat and shouted. 

"You took his heart! Give it back, or I'll kill you!" 

Gon charged out of the room, he grabbed Killua's hand and bolted out the haunted house exit without looking at the rest of the rooms. Gon wasn't a chicken, little kids just scared him. 

Gon and Killua were breathing heavily when they exited the haunted house, the exit was just the backyard, it had signs leading you to the front of the house. Thank goodness, Gon didn't wanna be within ten feet of that hell hole. 

As they were walking down the street towards Leorio's house Killua laughed. 

"See, I told you, little kids are creepy man, if one ever approached me I'd punt it across the road."

Gon laughed. "Yeah, but it was fun, kinda wished we went through all the rooms though."

"Whos fault is it that we didn't, you big baby?" 

Before they knew it they were in Leorio's neighborhood, they hit a few houses before actually going to Leorio's. They were now in fun size bar territory, they didn't have anything big or flashy but in areas like this they usually gave out something like a tiny bag of chips, or a juice box or something. A lady at the house before Leorio's gave them two juice boxes which they were greedily sipping as they approached Leorio's house. Kurapika and Leorio were outside on the porch sitting in chairs with a candy bowl and a tiny table next to them. They still seemed like they were absolutely going through it. Kurapika looked half asleep and Leorio appeared to be in pain. 

Killua laughed as they climbed the stairs to the porch. "You two dumbasses look worse than before."

Leorio flipped him off. "I won't give you any candy if you continue to talk, punk." 

Killua laughed again and continued to bully Leorio, Gon took one look at Kurapika and immediately knew something was wrong, he wasn't laughing at them like he usually was, he looked very depressed. 

Gon approached him. "What's wrong Kurapika, do your balls really hurt that much?" 

Kurapika smiled at him weakly. "No, I'm good now, me and Leorio just had an argument is all, he posted the video of me and Hisoka dancing on his snapchat story and now Hisoka wants a rematch, I just wanna kick his ass."

Killua giggled. He sounded cute. 

"Who's ass, Leorio's or Hisoka's?" 

"Both preferably."

Killua suddenly punched Gon's shoulder. "Gon! We should totally egg Hisoka's house this year!" 

Gon smiled wide. "That would be so fun! Let's do it, do you guys wanna come?" 

Leorio rolled his eyes. "I'm grounded for a week, cause I can home drunk and stuff, but it's whatever, you can go if you want Pika."

Kurapika shook his head. 

"I thought you were mad at me though." 

Kurapika shrugged, blushed, and looked away from his boyfriend. "That doesn't mean I don't want to be here with you jackass."

Killua stuck his tongue out. "You guys are gross, is it okay if we take your eggs Leorio?" 

"Sure, but lemme get some of your guys candy before you go."

With Leorio's eggs in their pillowcases they embarked in their last jounrney of the night, their pillowcases were full with candy, they could've brought an extra ok eto get more if they were smart enough. However Gon was happy with their haul for tonight, now all he wanted to do was egg Hisoka's house and have a proper sleepover with Killua. 

"How do you know where he lives Killua?" 

Killua shrugged. "I know where everyone lives."

Gon shivered. He loved Killua but his friend really was creepy, he's just lucky that for some reason Killua liked him as soon as they met. Seriously, within in a week of meeting Killua he felt like they'd known each other for years. Gon treasured their friendship so much, he'd never want to ruin it. Even if it meant he would have to like Killua for years without ever holding his hand the way he wanted, or kissing him, or waking up cuddling with him everyday. He loved his friend to endure all that just to keep him in his life. 

Gon stopped in his tracks, the moon was already in the sky, it shone bright on his friends face, he looked pretty as ever. 

Killua turned to him. "Is something wrong?" 

Gon smiled and shook his head. "No, I was just think of what a great friend you are Killua!" 

Killua turned away, blushing. "Shut up idiot, come on, we're here."

Hisokas house was average to say the least. Gon expected it to be bright pink and covered in glitter and stars. Instead if was a plain two story house painted a dull blue. It was even a bit smaller than Gon's house. Much more like Leorio's. 

"Gross, Illumi's here." Killua pointed to a car in his driveway. 

"Should we go?" 

Killua shook his head. "No, get the eggs ready Gon, we gotta do this fast, than we're sprinting back to your house."

They both put down their pillowcases and pulled out the carton of eggs, one for each boy, twenty forty eggs to unload on his house.

"Hey, I'm gonna use six of mine on Illumi's car okay? Just focused on his house okay, they're probably screwing anyway, they won't notice until the morning."

"Okay, one…"

"Two…"

"Three!"

Gon quickly rapid fired at Hisoka's house, he was far away enough to be able to get even the windows on the second story. He did pretty good, only one fell on the ground. Killua was going to town on his brother's car, despite using only six eggs the entire car was a mess of yolks and shells. Killua laughed out loud before directing the rest of his eggs at the blue house.

After they were done they stayed there for a second or two looking at the work they had done. They shared a smile before jumping in the air to high-five each other. 

"Come on! Let's get going, before someone comes out we were really noisy." 

Gon smirked. "Race you back to mine!" 

Killua share the smirk. "You're on!" 

Gon is pretty sure he won the race, Killua thinks otherwise. They really have to start setting some type of timer, they always have an argument about who won. Gon knows he can't win all the time, but he'll still argue that he's the fastest til the day they're both old and gray. 

Now they were on the floor of his bedroom doing the candy swap, rules for the candy swap was that big items like non edibles, king size bars, and other snacks such as fruit gummies or chips were off limits, unless the person says otherwise. Everything else is up for grabs only if the person agrees, you're allowed to negotiate, however there will be no arguing. They put these rules in place two years ago, Alluka had a big play in it, Killua and Gon probably would've spent the entire time arguing over the rules, they're lucky she was there. 

"I'll trade you all my smarties for all your cookie and cream hersheys."

Gim frowned. "How about half of your smarties for half of my cookie and cream hersheys."

Killua shook his head. "That's no fair, I have a billion smarties, you only have like, six of those!" 

Gon shrugged. "Guess you don't want them then…"

Killua hissed. "Whatever, take the smarties you monster."

"Okay, good, I'll let you keep the candy bar you owe me if you're willing to give me all your reeses."

Killau threw them at him. "Go ahead, I don't like those things anyway."

Gon pumped his fist in the air. "Score! You're the best Killua!" 

They traded candy's for about another ten minutes before deciding they were happy with what they had gotten, now it was time for the annual horror movie. Gon always let's Killua pick since he knows what the best horror movies are. Last year they watched Saw, Gon stayed up all night, someone Alluka was unfazed, she and Killua slept like babies. 

"We're watching The Gruge!" 

"Even the cover looks scary!" 

Killua smiled proudly. "I know, we were gonna watch the ring but this looks way scarier!" 

"Alright, put it in the player, we can both sit on the best, last year sitting on the floor for an hour wreck my back." 

Killua scoffed. "I still can't believe you still have a dvd player, haven't you heard of Netflix?" 

Gon stuck his tongue out. "Shut up, I like my dvd player, just put it in so we can watch already."

The movie was pretty scary. Gon usually wasn't scared of the supernatural, he thought it was really cool actually, but the ghosts and stuff looked all too creepy. And the family course thing didn't help, his grandmother had told him curses were real which basically meant this movie could happen in real life. Killua didn't seem to be phased at all, he has sat down and ate almost all of his candy halfway through the movie. 

Gon cuddled closer to Killua, his friend was always nice, warm and comforting to him. The movie was relaly licking up, there had been tons of murder scenes and creepy imagery, Gon cannot handle seeing creepy stuff, it'll be fine until he lays down to go to sleep and suddenly something creepy will flash in his head and he'd stay up all night. 

The movie was finally coming to a close, Killua appeared to be halfway asleep, hoe he could sleep through the last few minutes of the movie was amazing to Gon. There was so much screaming. As soon the credits rolled though, Killua jumped up. 

"Wow, that ending was wack, so the ghost is still after them? Epic, do you think there's a sequel."

Gon shivered. "I hope not, I don't ever wanna watch this again."

Killau yawned. "Chicken shit, anyway I'm tired let's change into our jammies and go to sleep."

Gon snickered. "Jammies."

"Screw you, I'm adorable."

Gon had been laying down all about two minutes when the image of that ghost child popped into his head. Good bye sweet dream. He peeks over at Killua on the floor, he wasn't fully asleep but looked like he was getting there. 

"Killua, hey Killua." 

Killau blinked up lazily at him. "Hmm, what Gon?" 

"Could you sleep up here with me please?" 

Killua frowned. "Why, the movie wasn't that scary really, don't be a baby."

Gon frowned. "Come onnn Killua, we're best friends, ride or die, loyal to end, we're homies, you're telling me you can cuddle with the homies?"

Killus groaned. "If I agree will you shut the fuck up?" 

Gon smiled. "Yes."

As soon as Killua sunk in the bed next to him Gon felt better. For one his friend wad basically a heater, he was nice and warm. Gon moved closer to him so their shoulders were touching. Killuas eyes were opened, so Gon turned to face him, Killua did the same. 

"Hey Gon, you aren't really scared right, I picked that one cause I thought it was less scarier than the ring."

Gon frowned. "I thought you said it was more scary?" 

Killua laughed nervously. "Yeah sorry, I lied, I didn't want you to be too afraid, I know you don't really like scary movies a lot." 

Gons face flushed. Killua was so thoughtful towards him, he liked that about Killua, he made him feel special. Killua basically hates everyone else, and even if he didn't he wouldn't show it, he only had a soft spot for Gon, and Alluka. Gon noticed that a long time ago, Killua liked being his friend too, Gon used to think Killua was too cool to be friends with him, now Gon knows that's not true. Killua's easily one of the lamest people he knows, that being said he's also one of the coolest, his best friend ws everything packed into one. He hoped Killua knew how much he loved him, not as a crush, but as a friend. 

"Killua, I'm gonna say something, please don't make fun of me too much, okay?" 

Killua laughed. "Okay, I swear, only cause I'm tired, go ahead."

Gon smiled. "Killua I'm really glad I met you, you're my best friend, I, I love you."

He saw Killua's eyes widened. He couldn't see in the dark to well but he'd pretty sure Kilkua was red in the face. Curse the darkness, it covers everything that shines. Gon was now waiting for a response, maybe for him to call him embarrassing, or tell him to shut up. Instead Killua looked at him with his pretty cat eyes and said. 

"Okay, I…I love you too, Gon...you're a really good friend."

Gon's body felt warm. He wanted to die. He wanted to be rebirthed. He wanted to go back in time just to hear Kilkua say he loved him again. He wanted to stay in this moment with his friend forever. He'd pay money for Killua to say that to him everyday. Gosh, he was such a sap. Gon smiled, he smiled big and wide. Killua gave him a soft, shy smile back. 

"Jeez, now you have me acting embarrassing."

They both laughed, Gon didn't mind being embarrassing as long as he knew Killua didn't mind. He would shower him with compliments and love until they were old and gray. 

"Sorry about that Killua, this can stay between us okay, that way no one knows how embarrassing you are."

Killua sighed. "I, well, I don't mind acting like a fool, as long as it's only us, so, whenever you need to hear that someone, you know, cares of whatever, just tell me, okay, cause you're a really good friend too Gon." 

Killua sounded sleepy, maybe that's why he was saying things like that. He knew he meant it though, because Kilkua would never lie to him, and if he did, it was something little and stupid and thoughtful. Like telling him he thought a movie was scarier than it actually was so he wouldn't feel like a baby. Or like that one time Killua told Gon he didn't really understand the math work either so he wouldn't feel like a complete idiot. 

Under the blanket Gon grasped for his friends hand, Killua, half asleep at this point, intertwined their arms and snuggled into him closer. 

Gon smiled and leaned into his friends fluffy hair. He wondered why he ever questioned if he liked Killua, of course he did. He more than liked him, he's pretty sure he's in love with Killua. Gon sighed. He curses the day Killua looks at someone like they hold the stars in their eyes. Gon could never look at anyone else like that. The audacity he would have loving anyone else when Killua Zoldyck is always right next to him.


	10. ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys™ late night video call to help Gon study for a test, however they get detracted easily

"So who started the French revolution again, was it that Marx guy?" 

"No idiot, we're not looking for a who, we're looking for a how, it was because of King Louis poor economical pol-" 

"Who's King Louis again?" 

"The king jackass!" 

"Yeah, but like, what role did he play again?" 

Gon was stressed. They had a test in history tomorrow and he was one grade off from failing the class, it was only November, his Aunt would tear him a new one when progress reports came in if he was failing this early in the school year. So Killua, bless his heart, decided that they would all have a little video chat to help Gon study for the test. 

Kurapika was more than happy to help, he was glad that Gon was at least putting in a little effort to study and try harder in class. Leorio was less than happy, he was probably the second smartest in their group though, Gon needed his help. 

"Killua don't yell at him, King Louis was basically a shit king that didn't care about his people, he was executed, bah bah bah, it doesn't matter, focus on the study guide Gon, Killua ask the next question."

"Ugh, alright, what is the first estate?" 

Gon was close to tears. "First? There's more than one?" 

"Just answer the damn question idiot!" 

Gon for real didn't know. He wasn't stupid, he just had a real problem with paying attention. And studying, maybe it was because he never actually did the study guide, most of the time he would just try to absorb the information in class, but that never worked. He was a very skilled guesser, and sometimes Killua would let him cheat off him, but his history teacher had them sit on opposite sides of the class since they were 'too disruptive'. 

"Is it like a village? Or some property owned by rich people, rich people call where they live estates right?" 

Killua growled. "No, it is a social group made up of the clergy that own 10% of land and is made up of .5% of the population! Right that down!" 

Gon nodded. "Aye aye captain!" 

Killua always offers to let Gon copy his study guide after he finishes his, and Gon always means to do it, he just gets caught up in other things and doesn't remember. Now he's stuck doing the study guide and studying all in one night. He hoped he could at least make Kurapika proud and pass with a C. 

"Oh wait, did I tell you guys, apparently Hisoka's been going around asking people for our snaps, he got mine but I blocked him." Kurapika said. 

Killua growled. "If he tries to message you tell me Gon, I'll kick his ass too next week, he is such a creep I swear, what kind of senior wants to mess around with a freshman? You look twelve is disgusting." 

Gon frowned. "Hey…"

"Oh shut up, I look twelve too you don't see me complaining, now back to studying, stop gossiping Kurapika."

Kurapika yawned. "Sorry, I don't want to be rude but you bitches are really boring."

Leorio, who appeared to be half asleep, woke up to the sound of Kurapika talking shit. 

"Be quiet Kurapika, aren't you happy that Gon's studying?" 

Kurapika nodded. "Of course I am, but I keep forgetting to tell you guys things, apparently Chrollo and Hisoka have also been messing around, Melody said she saw them doing stuff underneath the stairs." 

Killua laughed. "That's why Illumi's been so mad."

Gon's eyebrows scrunched together. "I thought he was mad because you egged his car?" 

Leorio and Kurapika shouted in unison. "You egged his car?". 

They really were getting off topic, but Gon couldn't find himself to care, he loved his friends, he really liked talking to them and spending time with them, it has been awhile since it was just them four hanging out. 

While Killua told the guys the wild story of how they egged Illumi's car Gon looked up some answers to the study guide on his phone, so they'd think he'd at least learned something. 

"That's epic, if I would've known you were going to do that I would've come, I don't like Illiumi either, frankly if he and Hisoka jumped off a bridge I'd think I'd throw a party." Kurapika snickered. 

Leorio laughed. "We could invite Chrollo over to grieve the death of his blowjob buddy."

Gon was convinced that lack of sleep was getting to the two boys as they were currently losing their shit, either over the idea of Illumi and Hisoka jumping off a bridge, or the term blowjob buddies. 

Killua was yelling at them, trying to get them to shut up, it was quite a change of pace from what they were originally used to. 

Leorio snickered. "Whatever dad." 

Kurapika threw his head back and laughed harder than he was before, which caused Leorio to laugh as well, only he was laughing without any sound coming out of his mouth which was very, very unsettling to Gon. 

Killua rolled his eyes. "Don't call me dad, you little bitch, what you and Kurapika do alone is none of our business."

Gon was happily listening to his friend's bicker as he looked up answers to the study guide on the internet, half of them were on quizlet anyway, he probably would have done all this on his own, but friend's make things much better. 

"Oh shut up, I don't even have a daddy kink, I like to choked that's my thing-" 

"Please shut up, please shut the fuck up."

"Did you guys hear that the principal's daughter might be pregnant?" 

"Where are you getting all this information from?" Killuas asked. 

Kurapika shrugged. "Do you know how much people will talk around a quiet person, not that you would know, you talk more than you think."

"Oh fuck off."

Gon was already done with page two, this was a lot easier than mooching answers of Killua. He loved his friend but he didn't like the thought of being yelled at because he didn't know there were three different estates. 

He suddenly remembered something. "Killua! You know Zushi told me about this really cool spot to catch turtles at, it's past the sweets shop, we should go!" 

Killua nodded. "Sounds like a plan, will it just be you and me or do we have to bring Zushi?" 

Leorio laughed. "Oohh, Killua wants to spend some quality time alone with his boyfriend."

Killua blushed. Gon liked when Killua blushed, but he probably was uncomfortable right now, Leorio teases too much. 

Gon frowned. "That's not cool, leave him alone Leorio!" 

Leorio smirked. "Ah, young love, can I be the maid of honor at the wedding?"

Kurapika smiled. "I'll be the flower girl."

"Ooo, can I be the priest?" Gon asked excitedly, raising his hand.

"Gon, it's your wedding." 

Killua nodded. "Exactly, if it's mine and Gon's wedding then he can do what he wants, shut up before I make you the ring boy."

"Its ring bearer, punk."

"My dead grandma sounds more youthful than you, stop embarrassing yourself Leorio."

Gon and Kurapika laughed while Leorio tried to make threats through a computer screen. Gon hoped he wasn't being too loud, his Aunt Mito has the only other room that was upstairs, if he woke her up it was over with. 

After a while of taking threats from Leorio, Killua yawned, stretching his bare arms out, Gon tried his best not to stare. Killua looked really, really good in a muscle shirt.

"What were we doing again?" Killua asked. 

Gon, ever the quick thinker, averted his attention. "Let's play show and tell, grab the object nearest to you and show what it is!" 

"Wait, weren't we helping you-" 

"I have this little flamingo plushie Kurapika got me!" Leorio held up the small plushie in his hand. 

Gon cooed, he thought it was really cute. Killua however was laughing. They could see Kurapika blush and look away. 

"Well he likes flamingos so…"

Gon smiled. "I think it's cute, Leorio! What about you Killua, what do you have?" 

Killua held up a pink slip of paper with a cat on it. "I have this bookmark Alluka left on my nightstand, she was reading Ouran Host Club on my bed, she had the entire box set."

Leorio's eyebrows shot up. "You should ask her if I could borrow it, I have a thing for pretty boys." He then winked at Kurapika. 

Kurapika smirked. "Thanks, I have a thing for annoying ass tall people." 

They laughed. It was Kurapika's turn to show what he had. 

"I have this my chemical romance cd on my desk." He held it up. 

"Who listens to cd's anymore."

Kurapika stuck his tongue out. "This is the welcome to the black parade, it's one of the original ones, don't disrespect."

Killua yawned. "Yeah whatever, you and Leorio are both geezers, what about you Gon, what do you have?" 

Gon looked around, he saw something on his desk and grabbed at it. "A popsicle stick with a joke on it, wanna hear?" 

Killua smiled. "Yeah."

"Okay okay, what bird has the worst manners?" 

"What?" 

"A mocking bird." 

Everyone groaned, Gon laughed a little, it was a creative joke, he'd never be able to come up with that. He liked to think he was a little funny, but Killua was always saying funny things. Leorio definitely told the best jokes though. 

Killua yawned. "Weren't we supposed to help Gon with his study guide."

Kurapika's eyes widened. "Oh yeah, sorry Gon, let's get back on track. 

Gon smiled. "It's okay, I already finished it, while we were talking, I google the answers on quizlet, you guys should get some sleep, I know you're tired."

Killua frowned. "It doesn't matter, we're supposed to help you study, copying answers isn't studying, idiot."

Gon mumbled. "No need to be rude."

Killua smiled. "Yeah whatever, I am tired, I'll help you study tomorrow in the morning and I'm between classes okay?" 

Gon nodded. "Sounds like a deal!" 

Leorio yawned. "Good, I'm tired as a dog right now, well, good night boys, see you tomorrow."

"Night." 

"Good night!" 

"G'night."

They all hung up. 

Gon went to sleep with a smile on his face. He liked talking to his friends. They were some of the people he loved most in the world. 

Gon passed the test with a C, it was a very high C though. So like usual whenever he and Killua did good on a test Leorio and Kurapika treated them to milkshakes. It was kind of chilly, but they'd never pass up the opportunity. They talked about manga and the fight that had happened at school that day. Today was an A plus in Gon's book.


	11. eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon forces Killua to take driving lessons after he gets into a car accident

Killua was in the front seat of Kurapika's car on the back roads of town, and Gon was in the backseat with Leorio, pissed. 

Gon didn't get mad often. There had been very few times in their friendship that Killua had seen the boys eyes gloss over with anger and hatred. It scared him. Right now he wasn't scared though, he was actually kind of pissed too, and a little concerned. 

"Start easy, take the car out of park, go easy on the gas, and don't hover your foot above the break, only drive with one." Kurapika instructed from the front seat. 

Killua nodded. His head was still a bit foggy, the tension in the car was stiff and hot. He wanted to leave, the only reason he was in this car right now was because Gon had forced him to be here. He doesn't even know why, he and Gon weren't even talking at the moment. And it's all his fault he knows it. This shit sucks. 

He gave one glance at the rear view mirror. Gon was glaring at him. Killua's heart sunk to his chest. He wasn't even mad anymore, he just felt bad. He took the car out of the park and started on the road. 

His ribs ached. He fucked up. He fucked up really bad. 

_ "What's your issue with her anyway? She didn't do anything wrong!"  _

_ Illumi looked at him calmly. "He was sneaking out of the house." _

_ Killua growled and shoved Illumi hard. "She, you asshole!"  _

_ Illllumi had apparently caught Alluka coming back from one of her friend's houses. It wasn't even late, it was already nine o'clock. Alluka doesn't like to use the front door of the family home because she knows how the family feels about her. So Killua bought her a ladder for her to climb in and out of her window whenever she wanted to go anywhere. The ladder was always there, at the side of the house leading out of her window. Everyone saw it and never said anything. He doesn't know why Illumi has a stick up his ass about it now.  _

_ "Hmm. I just don't understand why he can't behave himself, he's already a disgrace enough against the family name, must he act like a delinquent too?"  _

_ Killua shoved him again. "Shut up, you fucking dick head! You don't even care about Alluka, it's none of your business what she does, you don't need to give her grief about it and make her cry!"  _

_ Illumi had one of the house workers, Canary, bring her to his study so he could yell at her about what he saw her doing. Killua came home and found her crying on his bed, she wouldn't tell him what was wrong so he went around the house looking for answers, Canary had always been good to him since they were little. She told him everything she knew and he took it up with Illumi from there.  _

_ It pissed him off. It really, really pissed him off. Illumi didn't so much as look Alluka's way, he never spoke to her, or asked about her. Anything she ever did he'd never acknowledged, but he saw her do one thing, one thing that he deemed to be wrong and he flipped his shit. Killua had no love in his heart for any of his family, he hated them all. He despised his mother the most, but Illumi was a close second.  _

_ "Killua, stop acting this way, if you would deal with him like you said you would-"  _

_ Killua yelled. "Her! Her, her, her! She's a girl you fucking asshole! And she doesn't need anyone to deal with her, she's her own person, she never does anything wrong, you're just mad because your boyfriend was sucking another guy's dick behind your back!"  _

_ Illumi tried to reach out to him. "Kil, stop behaving this-"  _

_ He shoved his hand away. "You're a royal dick you know that? You're mad because someone you thought you loved prefers someone else, that's all! You're a sick piece of shit, you don't need to be taking your anger out on a little girl who has nothing to do with your sick ass relationship!" _

_ Illumi hummed. "I believe I should speak to mother and father about this, they won't like the way either of you boys are behaving." _

_ Before Killua could get another word out, or give him the ass kicking of the century, Illumi turned around and walked away.  _

_ Killua was livid. He was pissed, he wanted to take Illumi's throat in his hands and squeeze, squeeze, squeeze until he saw his eyes pop out and neck snap. He clenched his fist. He was going to regret making his little sister cry so terribly.  _

_ Killua stalked away. Hate clouding his head, his vision, making everything hazy and fuzzy.  _

Killua was doing pretty good. He was going slow, staying the line. It was just a long stretch of road, no need to cause worry. However the road wasn't on the front of his mind at the moment. 

"So um, what's going on guys, what's with all this tension?" Leorio asked. "Lovers quarrel or something?" 

Kurapika turned to Leorio. "Shut up, this is a driving lesson for Killua, they clearly don't want to talk about it, so shut up."

Leorio grumbled. "Was just asking a question, Gon seems pissed is all, so I just wanted to ask what Killua did."

Killua wanted to shout from the top of his lungs that he didn't do anything, he wanted to defend his actions, he wanted to be angry but he just couldn't. The ache in his ribs and stitchings on his side said something else. 

They were coming up on a turn. 

"Slow down, turn your left blinder on, there's no stop sign so don't stop, and be careful."

Gon spoke from the back seat, Killua really wished he hadn't. 

"Yeah Killua, be careful."

Gon's voice made him mad. Gon was always poking fun at Killua, always teasing him and bickering. They'd argue and argue and scream until both their throats were sore, but they'd never mean any of it, what Gon said never made him mad or upset. But now he was mad, he was pissed, he was angry. He wished Gon would've just shut up. His tone of voice didn't help. 

"Shut up Gon."

"I was just telling you to be careful."

Killua clutched the steering wheel, he slowed down, like Kurapika said, turned on the blinker and slowly eased into his turn. It was done before it even began, he could see Kurapika relax in the seat next to him. He tried to bite his tongue but he couldn't. He knew now wasn't the time to pick a fight with Gon but he couldn't help it, he was mad too, he knew he had no right to be but he was mad. 

"I don't care what you were telling me, just be quiet, I don't know you decided to come anyway."

Gon huffed. "I came to make sure you'd actually come."

"You think I'd break a promise?" Killua asked.

Gon shrugged. "I dunno, you've been acting like an idiot lately!"

"Well you always act like an idiot!" 

"Shut the fuck up and focus on the road!" Kurapika shouted.

Killua was angry. His vision was clouded, he shouldn't even be in the driver's seat right now. He stopped the car, put it into park, like Kurapika taught him, and turned it off. 

"I can't do this right now."

"Killua-"

"I'll drive." Leorio said. "You come sit back here with Gon."

_ Killua wasn't impulsive, he always thought about what he was going to do before he did it. He would play out every situation in his head and plan out if what he was going to do would be the smart choice or not. But right now his vision was hazy and clouded and he didn't give a damn if his decision was smart or not.  _

_ He walked down his family's grand staircase, down into the foyer where the keys were always hung up on the hook, he found Illumi's without a sweat. He had no little keychain hanging from it, it was just a key. He took it off the hook and walked straight out the door. He announced his departure to the gates keeper, who opened the gate and let him out. No doubt his parents would be told about his leave. He didn't care. He wanted them to know.  _

_ After exiting the gates he went around to the garage, which surprisingly wasn't gates. He announced his arrival to the garage to the gatekeeper, who in turn opened the garage for him. Illumi's car was right there, in between his father's and other idiotic brother's, it collected dust. It was never used. He approached Illiumi's car, it was already cleaned from the time he egged his car a couple weeks ago.  _

_ He was breathing heavily. He didn't know why. He wasn't nervous, he was royally pissed off. He opened the car door, and climbed in.  _

_ He's seen enough people drive that he knew how, he probably just wouldn't be very good.  _

_ His suspicions were confirmed when he tried to back out the garage into the driveway, he scraped his father's car and left a nasty dent in both his brother's car. Serves them right anyway. He'd throw those two off a cliff as well if he could.  _

_ He was finally in the streets, he was going fast, really fast. Maybe too fast, but he didn't care, he rolled the windows down and shut his eyes. It felt good, felt organic. He was still pissed though. Stealing his brother's car and running into the others cars wasn't enough. He wanted him to be mad, he wanted to annoy the shit out of him, he wanted him to be pissed. He wanted him to at least feel something, he wanted him to feel so horrible that he'd cry.  _

_ Killua went faster, and faster and faster and faster. He couldn't stop himself. He was swerving a lot and he hit multiple potholes. The car jumped and wobbled. He didn't care. He hit the gas, he went faster and faster. Further down the dark road, past his neighborhood, past the busy streets, probably past his town.  _

_ He looked to his left, nothing but forest. He saw a tree up ahead, a big, tall pine tree. An idea popped in his head, it was evil, sinister, it was perfect, almost too perfect. He went faster and faster and faster. He got closer and closer to the big old pine tree.  _

Kurapika started the car, he hoped they were going to drop Killua off at his place. He just wanted to go home and wallow in self pity, being here just made him mad. 

Gon's eyes burned into his face. Killua was trying his best not to look at him. He didn't want to say or do anything stupid. He just wanted to go home. 

Gon had other ideas of course. 

"Kurapika, pullover, Killua's getting back in the driver's seat."

Kurapika sighed. "No, I'm taking him home."

"Kurapika-" 

"Unless he says otherwise I'm not letting him drive my car."

Gon glared at Killua. "You're learning to drive, get back up there."

Killua looked out the window into the passing trees. He ignored him

"Killua." 

"…"

"Killua!" Gon kicked his side. 

Killua leaned over in the seat grabbing his side. Shit. His whole body felt like it was on fire. 

"Son of a bitch!" 

Gon's eyes widened with worry. "Sorry I…I forgot."

Killua groaned. As if having bruised ribs wasn't enough his best friend had to go ahead and kick the shit out of him with those stupid platform boots he always wore. 

"Shut up Gon, just shut the fuck up!" 

Gon glared at him. "Why are you the one that's mad! Serves you right away jackass!" 

Killua groaned. "Oh my gosh just leave me alone, why are you even mad what the fuck did I do?" 

Gon looked at him, mouth agape. "What did you do? Are you fucking stupid?" 

Killua yelled. "Yeah! I'm stupid as fuck, I'm a fucking idiot, now tell me why you're so mad at me, shouldn't you be worried? I just got out of the hospital and the first thing you make me do is take driving lessons?" 

"I'm mad because you're stupid, you put yourself in harms way! You crashed a car into a tree, and the worst part is I didn't even hear anything from you, Alluka's the one that called me crying her eyes out because she thought you would die! I'm mad cause you're fucking stupid!" 

Killua groaned. "It's not a big deal, it's just some stitches and bruised ribs, stopped acting like I almost died!" 

Gon lurched at him and grabbed him by his collar, he could feel his breath on his face as he yelled at him. "Shut the fuck up! You did it on purpose, you did it on purpose didn't you?" 

Killua's eyes widened. "Are you stupid, it was an accident."

Gon pulled his fist back, and tried his best to punch the shit out of him, luckily Killua dodged it, but Gon gave him a pretty good one in the shoulder. He grabbed his arms, stopping him from trying another one. 

"Stop! We're in a car!" 

Gon looked pissed. He looked like he was going to kill someone. "Don't lie to me, you did it on purpose!" 

"No I didn't!" 

"Yes you did! I can tell when you're lying to me, you son of a bitch!" 

"No you can't shut up! It was an accident! I just took his car out to make him mad, I would never crash it on purpose!" 

Gon was crying, tears were streaming down his face, but he still looked as pissed as ever. "You're a liar! You're a liar, you're a liar!" 

He wiggled out of Killua's grasp and began punching him hard in the chest. Killua let him. 

"No I'm not, Gon stop I swear I'd never do anything like that on purpose-" 

Gon rested his head on Killua's chest. He was sobbing. Killua's heart stopped. This wasn't supposed to happen. Was he really blinded by so much hatred and rage that he didn't even stop to think about Gon, or Alluka? 

"You told me you loved me, was that a lie too?" 

Killua's face flushed. "Gon I-" 

The car stopped. He looked out the window. They were at his house already. Gon looked up at him, his puppy dog eyes were sad. Killua wanted nothing more for it to stop. 

Instead Gon let go of his shirt and sat back in his seat. Killua wanted to reach out and apologize. He wanted to tell him the truth. He wanted to tell him why, he wanted him to understand. But he couldn't do that, because he was stupid, stupid stupid stupid, so he got off the car. 

Kurapika took off. Killua sat at the curb and watched the car become smaller and smaller as it went further down the road. 

Then he shoved his head in between his knees and cried. 

_ When Killua woke up in the hospital there were exactly two things that he knew to be a fact.  _

_ Firstly, the car was wrecked. Not too wrecked, but it didn't matter. Wrecking the car was never his main goal of course.  _

_ Secondly, and most importantly, his plan had worked. His mother was fussing over him, but it didn't really matter. He was Illumi, the look on his face has he laid in the hospital bed. He looked hurt, he looked like all life had been sucked out of him.  _

_ Killua pretended to be sleeping, his family left the room. He saw Illumi wipe tears away from his eyes as he walked out the room.  _

_ Killua knows he's awful, but truth be told he didn't care. He was satisfied, he had gotten what he wanted. He hurt Illumi.  _

That night, after he apologized to Alluka and she fell asleep in his arms crying, he laid awake. He was mad at himself now. Yes, he did it on purpose, and for a while it felt good. Of course, like everything, satisfaction and trump fades. 

He's awful, he doesn't deserve Alluka or Gon, he doesn't deserve Kurapika and Leorio, or Ichalgo or any of his other friends. 

He's the worst human alive. 

He fell asleep crying as well. 


	12. twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua goes to talk Kurapika and Leorio

The sun blinded Killua, he had no idea why it was so sunny, it was the beginning of December. It was also cold, cold enough to make him wear a jacket at least, he hated them usually, they were so big and fluffy and in the way. But things had felt numb ever since he got in that fight with Gon. He wasn't sure how long it had been, long enough to get his stitches removed. It left a raw line below his ribs, it tingles whenever he brushes over it. 

He was on the way to Kurapika's house, he and Leorio had been calling him since that day in the car, he only answered them once to tell them to leave him the hell alone. He felt like he needed them now though, he didn't like feeling numb and bored of emotions, it was disgusting. 

He went around the back to the basement door, Kurapika lived in the basement of his grandparents house because his parents died when he was younger. Sad. Killua never asked about it, he feels kind of bad about it now. He hates his parents, but he's the only one out of his friends that have an actual family, both parents and siblings, he feels kind of bad for them. 

He just walked in because Kurapika told him he could. He headed down the stairs into the basement where he found Leorio and Kurapika huddled on a dingy couch reading manga. He cleared his throat. 

"Hey guys."

Kurapika gave him a smile. "Hey Killua." 

Leorio glared at him. "Hey punk, so what's the deal?" 

Killua had no idea what he was talking about. He didn't really do anything wrong to Kurapika and Leorio, was it because he yelled at them over the phone? He didn't know at this point, it seems like he'd been doing everything wrong these days. 

"What are you talking about, old man?" 

Leorio looked like he was about to burst. "You seriously got in a car accident and didn't tell any of us?" 

Oh, so that's what this was about. He didn't really think it would matter to them, he was okay after all, he expected maybe a joke or too, a pat on the head maybe. But Leorio looked mad. 

"Oh yeah, sorry about that." He sat on the equally dingy armchair across the couch. 

"Leorio, leave him alone." Kurapika elbowed him. 

Leorio frowned and turned away. "Whatever." 

Killua just sat on the couch and looked around Kurapika's room. He was sleepy. He hasn't slept well since he threw Gon's jacket into his closet, he didn't feel worthy to sleep with it. Kurapika and Leorio went back to reading some manga Alluka lent them. He closed his eyes. He still felt numb. 

"So, have you guys talked to Gon?" 

Kurapika looked up. "We haven't tried too."

Killua frowned. "Why not? He probably needs someone right about now."

Kurapika looked away. "Yeah well, I don't want to sound like a bitch but I hadn't really thought about that, we were mostly worried about you Killua." 

Killua's eyebrows shot up. "Me?" 

Leorio groaned. "Yes you, dumbass, you crashed a car on purpose to spite your older brother? He's a dick, we all know that, it wasn't worth getting yourself hurt over."

Killua clenched his fists. "It wasn't even about me, that dick head, he made Alluka cry." Killua gritted his teeth, it made him mad to even think about it. 

Kurapika straightened up. "What?" 

Killua sighed. The boyfriends leaned in to hear Killua's story. He told them all about what he'd done to Alluka and the argument they had afterward, he couldn't bring himself to talk about the crash, so he stopped with telling him that that was when he stole his car. 

Afterwards, Leorio did a big sigh and stood up. 

"Okay, Pika, get your swords, let's go, come on, I'm going to shove them down his throat." 

Kurapika grabbed his hand. "Wait, look."

Killua guessed he was referring to the look on Killua's face, he was probably looking pretty miserable right now. It was a big step up from feeling nothing at all at the very least. 

Leorio frowned. "Come on Killua, don't you wanna help me kick his ass." 

Killua shook his head. He tried not to cry. In his head he chanted to himself 'don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry.' 

"Well I'm going to beat his ass, he doesn't get to make you and Alluka feel like shit, not while I'm here!" 

He walked towards the basement stairs. Killua stood up. 

"Wait, Leorio, stop, you don't need to do that, it is not worth it." 

Leorio turned around. He looked like he was about to cry too. Killua wished he wouldn't have come. 

"Yes it is, he's the one the one that made you-" 

"He didn't make me do anything, I'm the dumbass that crashed the car into a tree."

Leorio had tears streaming down his face. "You're right, you're an idiot!" 

Killua nodded. 

"Why did you do it Killua? Was it really worth it all? I don't want to sound selfish but what about us? What if you got hurt? What if you died?" 

Killua was crying now. Fuck Leorio. He wished he was an asshole like his family, if he was he would have no problem walking out the door and never coming back. 

"Before I met you dumbasses I only had one friend, and he died, okay, he got sick and died!" 

Killua gulped. Now he felt worse. Not because of Leorio's dead friend but because he didn't think about them either. He didn't think about how Leorio and Kurapika felt, he forgets sometimes that they're his friends too. 

"I was so afraid to make friends after that, it was hard, but then I met Gon and Kurapika, and not long after I met you too, and since then I met a lot of people who I'm lucky to call friends, and each time I made a new friend I made a promise that I would never let anything happen to them, including you punk!"

Kurapika stood next to Killua, he took his hand. Killua wanted to pull away, but he was too busy crying. His nose was clogged too. Gross. 

"Do you know how shitty it is to think that you almost died and I didn't know? That I wasn't there to help you? You could've called me, you could've called and said 'hey Leorio, come over to my house and help me beat the shit out of my asshole brother' and I would've come! Because that's who I am, that's the type of friend I want to be for you!"

Killua stood holding Kurapika's hand for a while. Leorio and he looked into each other's teary eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Then Killua let go of Kurapika's hand and sat down on the armchair again. He sat down and pulled his knees to his chest and buried his legs in them and cried. 

He felt a hand on his head, he looked up and saw Leorio, kneeled down in front of him. 

"Killua, remember that I'm here, okay, you punk?" 

Kurapika kneeled down to face him too. He put a hand on his arm. He was crying too now, he looked pretty when he cried. 

"You know Killua, I lost my family a long time ago, I didn't have one up until a few years ago when I met you three, I want you to live, I want to be able to see you graduate from high school and go to college, I want to see you move out and find an apartment with Gon and Alluka and I want you to come over to mine and Leorio's place to annoy us whenever you want, I want you stay my family and I want you to live."

Killua nodded. "I know, I want all that too, I'm sorry guys."

He unwrapped his arms from around his knees and flung them around each of his friends' necks. They hugged him back. Killua thinks this must be what it feels like to hug your parents. He hugs them tighter. He doesn't know why he lets his biological family get to him so much, he has one right here. This is what he needs to focus on, this right here. 

He backed away from the hug and sniffled. "We should blow our noses, this is getting gross."

Leorio laughed. "Shut up punk." 

After they all wiped their noses and stopped crying Leorio made them all sit down so they could watch Ouran Host Club. Killua didn't mind too much, he was next to Kurapika, who had his head propped on Leorio's lap and his feet on Killua's legs. He had an anklet on. 

Killua and Leorio were passing a pint of chocolate ice cream back and forth but Kurapika made them stop when some dropped on his head. 

Leorio groaned. "Come on Pika, if you would just sit down like a normal person this wouldn't happen."

"Shut the fuck up, I'm gay, Killua can have the rest of the ice cream since he almost died."

Killua laughed. "Haha, I get near death experience rights." He stuck his tongue out at Leorio. 

He looked down. Gon looked cute when he stuck his tongue out. 

He looked at the two teens. "Were you guys serious when you said you hadn't talked to Gon?" 

Leorio nodded sheepishly. "We tried once, when we were driving him home, but he said he didn't want to talk about it and got out of the car." 

Killua hummed. "I should definitely talk to him." 

Killua didn't really want to talk to him, he didn't feel deserving of Gon, it didn't even feel right to be on the same plane of existence as him. He knew Gon cared for him though, and that he wanted to see Killua again. Killua doesn't think of himself deserving of Gon, but he never once doubted Gon's friendship. He knows Gon loves him. He needs to apologize and make things right, then maybe he'll feel worthy to stand next to his best friend again. 

Kurapika got up. "Well come one then, no time like the present, christmas is coming up, and it's no halloween but you guys need to make up so we can have our annual tiny christmas party."

Leorio groaned. "Aw come on, one more episode, the next one is the beach episode that's my favorite!" 

Kurapika kicked Leorio's shin. He got up holding onto his ankle and hopping around the basement. Killua ate some more chocolate ice cream as he watched the two of them argue for five minutes. 

"I know you think Kyoya is hot, you know what scene is in that episode!" 

Kurapika jumped on his back. "Shut the fuck up, you can't bait me with hot anime men, we needs the kids to make up already so we can get wasted on christmas!" 

Kurapika won the battle because Leorio is a fucking simp. Killua was kind of glad about it, although he was pretty nervous, he didn't even know where to start. This wouldn't be so simple, nothing with Gon was ever simple. He'd figure it out though, he had to, as selfish as it was he wanted Gon around, he needed him. He wanted to be worthy to stand with him again, and to do that he needed to grow a pair and face his issues head on. 

Some added help would be nice though. He had just the thing. 

"Hey Kurapika, can you take me to my house, I need to get something before I see Gon again."


	13. thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua apologizes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I wrote this in two hours at three am it's horrible don't hate me :')))

Killua is a boy who is confident in his skills, he's smart, he's strong and fast, he has an arguably better dress sense then all of his friends. And to be frank he thinks he's cute as hell. 

However, he is now doubting himself as he stands in Gon's driveway. 

Leorio called to him from the car as he and Kurapika drove off. "Don't be a little bitch! Tell the truth, tell him how you feel!" 

Killua sighed. Easier said than done. 

He stayed in his driveway for a while kicking at pebbled and blowing hot breath into his freezing hands. He had Gon's jacket in hand, however he felt like it would be much too awkward to show up to apologize wearing the jacket of the person he's in a fight with. He isn't that stupid. 

He thought about just knocking on the door but he was afraid Gon would just slam it in his face. Or Aunt Mito would invite him in and he'd have to go to Gon's room and try to coax him out. 

Those both sounded awful. Instead he just sent a friendly text. 

To: froggie boi  
im outside

After he sent the text he went ahead and sat on Gon's steps, they were also cold, his ass was freezing. Was his friendship with Gon really worth getting hypothermia? 

He sighed, who's he kidding of course it was. 

He stared at his phone, he wasn't really expecting a reply, either Gon would come outside or he wouldn't. If he didn't come outside Killua would simply just go around the side of the house and throw pebbles at his window until he answered. He knew Gon was upset, but he couldn't avoid him forever. He knew Gon wanted to make up with him just as much as he did. 

Suddenly the door swung open and Killua's back was met with a gust of warmth. He really wished he would've just knocked, maybe he would've been invited in if he did. 

He turned around, Gon was wearing mario pajama bottoms and one of Killua's cat shirts. He looked tired, his usual gelled up hair was down and he had eyebags. Gon looked down at him, they locked eyes. 

"Hi Gon. "

"Hey…" 

They stared into each other's eyes for a while, Killua really missed his honey colored eyes, he never knew how pretty brown eyes could actually be until he met Gon. 

Gon approached him and sat down next to him on the step. Killua noticed how he sat right next to him, even if there was a lot of space on the steps, like he always did, which was a good sign. Killua sighed. 

"I brought you your jacket back." 

Gon nodded. "Yeah, I kind of forgot you had it, thanks."

Killua didn't make any move to give it back and Gon didn't make any move to take it. They just sat on his steps, staring at the street, the cars that passed by, the small neck of woods across the street. Killua felt like he should say something. Gon beat him to it though. 

"Is that what you came here to do?" 

Killua looked at him and shook his head. "No, it's not, sorry, I erm…I actually came to say I'm sorry."

Gon sighed. "You don't have to apologize Killua, what you did isn't something you apologize for."

"Oh."

Killua was confused. He thought apologizing would definitely fix the problem, they had a fight, and he knew if you had a fight with someone an apology usually works, he thought Gon would be elated for him to be apologizing. He thought afterwards they would go into Gon's room and watch youtube, or play video games and eat candy. What was he supposed to do now?

Gon's shaky breath broke his train of thought, he looked at his best friend and saw him shivering. Killua unfolded the jacket on his lap and threw it over Gon's shoulders. Gon took the jacket and mumbled thank you under his breath.

Killua wasn't sure where to start, so he decided maybe just talking would work. He didn't really have an apology planned out anyways, maybe winging it would work. 

"I got my stitches out already, but my ribs are still bruised, they should take around four to five more weeks to heal."

Gon hummed. 

Killua bit his lip. His friend was sure stubborn, he knew that of course, he knew everything about Gon, just like Gon knew everything about him. 

"The reason I apologized is because I hurt you Gon, I'm not apologizing because we had a fight."

Gon gave him a glance. Killua mentally fist pumped, at least he was doing something right. 

"I talked to Leorio and Kurapika too, I apologized to them too, and Alluka, I did crash the car on purpose Gon, and I didn't do it because I wanted to destroy the car, I did it because I wanted to destroy Illumi, and I did it, I hurt him, but it wasn't as good as I thought it would be."

Gon looked at him, Killua's eyes met pools of honey. He lost his breath. 

"It sucked Gon, because I hurt people who I cared about, and I'm sorry, I'm sorry Gon, I'll be sorry for the rest of life, when we're old and gray I'll still be sorry."

Gon sighed. "I know Killua."

Killua shook his head. He didn't know, what Killua did was dumb and couldn't be undone, he'd spent the last week in his room beating himself up over it, it consumed his life. He needed Gon to know he was actually sorry. He needed him to know. 

"No, no you don't know Gon. I'm sorry for a lot of things, I'm sorry for crashing the car, I'm sorry for hurting you and Alluka and the guys, I'm sorry for fighting with you in Kurapika's car that day, I'm sorry for not telling you about the car accident, I'm sorry for not being the friend you needed, I'm sorry-"

Gon threw his arms around Killua. The jacket hit the wood panels of the porch. Killua's eyes widened. Gon smelled like popcorn and the outside. Like dirt and mud and moss and the cold, rushing river. Killua wrapped his arms around his waist. He inhaled. His eyes glazed over with tears, but he didn't want to cry anymore. He blinked and they rolled off his cheeks. 

He didn't deserve this. 

Killua pulled away, but Gon still had his arms wrapped around his neck, they're faces were close, this was the first time he saw a noticeable height difference between the two of them. Gon was looking up at him, his eyes had tears in them too. 

"It's okay Killua, it's okay."

Killua shook his head. His eyes welled up with tears again. Fuck emotions. 

"No it's not," His voice broke. "Gon I could've died, I could've left you and Alluka here alone, I don't ever want you guys to be alone Gon, not ever, I'm so sorry." 

Tears slipped from Gon's eyes. Killua was jealous of how his just fell, his tears blinded his vision. He blinked. They rolled down his cheeks, no more blurry Gon. His nose was stuffed. 

Gon smiled. "But you aren't dead, you're alive, I'm hugging you right now Killua, and when you leave you're gonna go home and Alluka is going to be there, and she's not ever going to be alone, it's okay Killua."

Killua smiled. He's lucky he fell in love with Gon in the seventh grade. The first time he saw him it was on sight, his smile was wide and he actually talked to Killua like he wanted to be his friend. He made Killua feel not so alone. Killua took Gon's arms and unwrapped them from his neck, his friend looked at him in confusion. Killua threw his arms around Gon's neck, it was his turn to be hugged. 

"Gon, you're the best friend ever, do you really forgive me?" 

Gon wrapped his arms around Killua's waist and held on. It kind of hurt his ribs but he didn't mind. Anything for Gon. 

"Of course I do Killua."

Killua nodded. He backed out the hug. He still didn't think he deserved Gon, he thought all he was just trouble for his friend. He thinks Gon is weird as fuck for actually liking him. He laughed and stood up. 

"Okay, Gon I'm going to leave now, okay?" 

Gon stood up and grabbed his wrist. "Why, don't go."

Killua smiled. "I'll come back tomorrow okay, tomorrow we can start fresh, it'll feel better that way I'm sure of it."

Gon smiled and nodded. "Wow you're right, I hate to see you leave but that's not a bad idea Killua."

Killua nodded. "I know, I'll see you tomorrow okay?" 

Gon nodded hesitantly. Killua didn't want to leave either, but the apology was done and Gon had forgiven him. He was a tad bit disappointed, he thought Gon would put up more of a fight. Killua deserved to be fought in the streets for what he did to him but Gon treated it like nothing. Killua would feel a lot better if he wasn't around Gon to tell the truth. Tomorrow is another day though, and maybe tomorrow he'll feel worthy of Gon's time. 

Killua walked down the stairs and waved at Gon behind him. Gon smiled weakly from the porch. Killua sighed and turned so he couldn't see his face. His apology didn't even feel like one anymore. This entire thing was stupid. 

He was only halfway down the driveway when he heard Gon shout behind him. 

Life without Killua was very dull. Gon felt empty inside for eight days when they didn't talk. He didn't even talk to Kurapika and Leorio, which is what he wanted but it still kind of ached when he turned and no one was there. It's not like he wanted them there anyway, who he really wanted was Killua. 

That's why when he received a text that he was outside his heart bounced out of his chest. He raced downstairs as soon as possible, just to be stopped by hesitation and worry. He stood at the door for a while before actually opening it, when he did Killua was sitting on the porch waiting for him. They locked eyes. Gon really missed his eyes, his pretty, pretty eyes. He didn't think they were pretty just because they were blue, he thought they were pretty because of the shape. They reminded him of a cats. Today they were bloodshot. He'd been crying. Gon's heart squeezed. 

Killua gave Gon his jacket back. Gon didn't really want to take it, he knew Killua was using it. It made him fuzzy inside to know Killua was sleeping with his jacket, he didn't really want it back. 

Killua apologized. Gon didn't know what to think of that. He told him he didn't need to, because in reality he had nothing to be sorry for. Gon wasn't sure what he wanted Killua to say, he just wanted to feel like Killua was there with him. But Killua felt vacant, like a shell of a person. 

Then he draped his jacket over Gon's shaking shoulders and apologized for hurting him. 

Gon looked at him. Oh. So that's why he was so mad. 

He was mad at Killua because he was hurt. He was mad at Killua because he could've died, he was mad because he was dumb. He was mad because he was hurt. That made a lot of sense. For these last few days Gon wondered why he was so mad that day in the car. Now he knows why. 

Killua looked him in the eyes. Killua's eyes were sad and slightly red and his face was void of color. He said sorry. Gon told him he knew he was sorry, because he did know. He knew he was sorry because Killua would never hurt him on purpose. 

Killua said he didn't know, he apologized and apologized and his eyes watered and he didn't even notice it. Gon's eyes watered too. He threw his arms around his friend because he needed a hug. Killua needed lots of hugs, he needed everything in the world. Gon wishes he could give him everything he wanted. Killua wrapped his arms around his waist. Gon's body was immediately warmed, Killua was always warm. He sighed into his best friend's ear and told him it was okay. 

Killua pulled away and looked him in the eyes and told him it wasn't okay. That he could've left him and Alluka alone, and Gon knew that. But Killua was here. He was present, he was alive and warm. He was just hurt, he was hurting, Killua was always hurting, Gon knew that, it's just now it was visible. Gon wanted to wash all his troubles away, he wanted him to know that he was alive and that everything would be just okay. 

So he told him so. 

Killua smiled. That soft smile that Gon knew was only ever directed at him. He pulled away from the hug and instead returned the favor. Gon smiled. He was happy. He was warm even though his jacket was on the wood panels of the porch. 

Killua asked if he really forgave him and he said he did. Because he did. Killua laughed in his ear. It was the best sound in the world. 

Then he got up and said he was leaving and they could start over again tomorrow. Gon liked the idea, but he really wished Killua would stay. He watched his friend walk away and picked up his jacket from the porch. He looked down at it and then up at Killua. He was almost gone. He took a deep breath and called out to his friend. He didn't want him to leave again. 

"Wait, Killua!" 

He turned around "What?" 

Gon ran down the steps and across the driveway to Killua and shoved his jackets at him. Killua looked at the jacket then looked up at him. 

"You're...giving it back?" 

Gon nodded. 

Killua looked at the jacket again, then back at Gon. "Why?" 

Gon gulped. "I uh, I saw it under your pillow, I figured you maybe needed it for something, anyway, I know you were using it so you can just have it."

Killua's eyes widened. He looked like he was panicking for a second. Then he cleared his throat, like he was about to make a big speech. Gon waited. 

Killua blushed. "Gon..."

Gon couldn't help his curiosity. "Can I ask why? Is there a reason you were sleeping with it under your pillow?" 

Killua looked at the ground, blushing. "I..."

Gon was still holding the jacket out, waiting for a response. He hoped he would take the jacket soon, his arm was getting kind of tired. 

"Gon I..."

He looked nervous. Queasy. Like he'd just been punched in the gut. Gon was starting to get nervous. He was starting to get worried, he had this weird feeling in his chest, he wanted Killua to speak so his voice could wipe away Gon's worries and that feeling in his chest. 

Killua looked up at him with uncertain eyes. Gon smiled, he wanted him to know it was okay to tell him whatever. 

"I…Gon it's cause I like you, okay?" 

Gon's heart did something. He doesn't know what, it felt like it turned inside out than did a flip. He felt air rush into his body, like an overload of air. He felt like his entire body was enveloped in an ocean of cold, sweet water. He put his arm down and looked at Killua. 

"No way..."

Killua's entire face was red, he looked at the ground, kicking at the pebbles in Gon's driveway. "Yeah, so…what do you wanna do?" 

Gon knew what he wanted to do, he stepped closer and grabbed Killua's wrist with his free hand. 

"Kiss you."

Killua's eyes finally met his, Killua's beautiful, beautiful eyes. They widened in response, glossed over with tears. His face was still red, lips quivering slightly. 

"N...no way..."

"Can I."

Killua looked at him hesitantly, then nodded. 

Gon leaned in slowly. When their lips met he melted. His shoulders fell, he sighed, his brain was fuzzy. Killua's lips were soft and warm, like everything else about him. Gon tried to pull away, only for Killua to grab the back of his neck and pull him in again. He dropped his jacket on the concrete gravel and wrapped both his arms around Killua's neck. He never wanted to pull away. He wanted to stay in this bubble he created with Killua, pressed against him forever. 

They finally pulled away, they were breathing heavily, he was close enough to feel Killua's chest going up and down, up and down. 

"Th-thanks."

Gon giggled. "Thanks?" 

Killua let out a shaky, breathless laugh. "Yeah, thanks."

Gon pulled him in for a hug, resting his head in the crook of his neck. "You're welcome, Killua."

Killua wrapped his arms around Gon's torso. He was so warm, like always, he breathed into Gons ear.

"Gon." 

Killua ended up staying. He had not the slightest idea why he would ever want to leave in the first place. Gon and him cuddled together and watched minecraft lets plays on youtube for hours. 

Killua realized that he was worthy to stand next to Gon. Maybe not in his eyes, but if Gon thought he was worthy enough to be here with him now then he was no one to question him. 

Killua fell asleep clinging onto Gon. He was much better than the jacket.


	14. fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> killua and gon go on a date

It had been exactly three days since they kissed.

Since then they've kissed seventeen more times. Gon's been keeping track. He likes the way Killua blushed when Gon counts on another kiss after the fact. 

Right now they're laying in Gon's bed trying to finish a diagram for math. Killua finished his a while ago, now he's just there helping Gon. They were sitting next to each other against a wall, knees knocking. Killua was trying to teach him about whatever the hell they were learning in math but Gon wasn't paying attention. Killua looked cute when he did math. 

"...so the function is an equation that shows the relationship between the input x and output y." Killua looked at him. "Do you get it now?" 

Gon couldn't help himself. He leaned in and pecked Killua on the lips. 

Gon giggled as he pulled away. "Eighteen."

Killua, red in the face, looked away from him. "So you can do math."

Gon reached out and pinched Killua's cheek. "Mean."

Killua shoved him off. Gon flopped onto his bed, math was hard, he wondered how all his friends were so smart and he was so stupid. His Aunt was very smart, so was his Granny, maybe it was just because girls were smart though. His dad abandoned him as a kid so the man couldn't have been very bright. He groaned.

Killua looked down at him in pity. Pity or disappointment, he couldn't tell which one. Gon grinned at him. 

"Hey Killua let's take a break."

"Idiot! We've only been at it for ten minutes." 

Gon nodded. "I know, but I wanted to take you on a date."

Killua's eyes widened, he blushed and quickly looked away. "It's Wednesday, isn't that more of a weekend kind of thing."

"But we hang out with Leorio and Kurapika over the weekend."

Killua yawned. "Yeah I know, but they blow us off the time, I'm sure they won't mind."

Gon hummed. That was true, but he liked hanging out with his friends, he didn't want to blow them off to hang out with his boyfriend. 

He paused. Boyfriend? Were they boyfriends? 

"They know we're like…kissing and stuff anyway, so what's the big deal." Killua said. 

Gon laughed. "Yeah sorry about that."

Everytime Gon sees Killua in the halls he would shout his name, run to him, and latch into his arm, telling him about everything that had happened since they last saw one another. He'd always done that, but since the kiss he's now been greeting him with one every time he sees him. 

Well, yesterday Killua was talking to Leorio and Kurapika in the hallway at school but Gon didn't see them, so he ran up to him like always, yanked his wrist and pulled him into a kiss. Leorio and Kurapika couldn't stop laughing, Gon failed to see what was funny about the situation. Nonetheless Killua was very embarrassed, he chased Leorio down the hall because he wouldn't stop making fun of them. Gon thought it was sweet. 

Killua shrugged. "It's whatever, but you still need to do your math diagram."

Gon pouted. "Come one Killua, I really don't wanna, and it's due on Friday we have two more days to work on it!" 

Killua gave him a very tired look and right away Gon knew he already won the argument. He gave Killua a big smile, who in turn threw his math diagram at him. 

"Whatever, so where are you taking me then?" 

Gon blushed. "I was thinking we could go to that one really cool turtle spot Zushi told me about!" 

Killua shook his head. "No, it's really cold, no turtles are going to be out at a time like this."

Gon frowned as he put his stuff away in his backpack. Killua was right, he hadn't even thought about that. Darn, where was he supposed to take him now? 

While he was thinking he could see Killua going through his phone, seamingly very unbothered by the situation. Gon frowned, he went over and put his head in Killua's lap. The cat-eyed boy looked down at him in amusement, he pouted. 

"You see very unbothered about this, be upset."

Killua laughed. "You're a riot, I was just checking the cost of tickets at the aquarium, they're pretty cheap, let's go there!" 

Gon jumped up, bumping heads with Killua. He reached up and massaged his head. 

"Ow, sorry Killua, you'll really take me?" 

Killua laughed, he was also rubbing his head. "Yeah, I memorized my dad credit card numbers, he's paying for everything today, and Kurapika's driving us, but other than that, yeah I'm taking you." 

Gon hugged Killua. "You're the best person ever Killua, I could search the world for a thousand years and never find another friend like you!" 

Killua pushed him off. "Yeah yeah, I'll text Kurapika, get your shoes on."

Gon saluted him. "Yes sir!"

Kurapika and Leorio were only slightly upset that the boys were going to the aquarium by themselves, but when Gon told them it was a date they backed off. Leorio was actually acting pretty weird, he kept turning around to give the boys useless advice. 

"You wanna be smooth boys, I was very elegant on my first date with Kurapika." 

Kurapika snorted in the driver's seat. "As if, you told me I looked like a banana and almost got run over by a car, you're lucky I agreed to go on a second date."

They laughed. Gon wasn't very nervous, he always thought his first date would be the most nerve racking thing ever, but he was with Killua, this was basically just them hanging out, now with added holding hands. 

Killua didn't seem nervous either, he was talking to Gon about a cafe in the aquarium, they had fun things like pastry and boba shaped like sea animals. Gon couldn't wait, he was really excited. 

They got to the aquarium quickly, which was good because they only had two hours to be there, it closed at seven thirty. 

Their friends waved them off after they dropped them off at the entrance. 

"Call me when you want to be picked up!" 

"Be a gentleman! Gon don't try to free the sea turtles!" 

Gon waved goodbye to them. "No promises!" Then he turned to Killua. "I wanna see the sea turtles first."

Killua smiled softly. "Of course you do, let's go."

They ended up taking a few detours, they signed in at the front desk of course, once they got their little bracelet things they went off to find the sea turtle exhibit but were quickly distracted by a live feeding of piranhas. Killua really liked them. Gon thought they were cool too, but it was slightly worrying how into it Killua was. 

"That's so cool, they could totally eat a human body in no time at all."

Gin laughed nervously. "Yeah, hehe, totally…let's go find the sea turtles now!" 

Once again they were distracted by a small color aray of fish. Gon had a frog, but he also really wanted fish, and a turtle. He also wanted a lizard, he wanted a lot of animals. Killua always said he was crazy to want to be in charge of so many living creatures, but Gon found them fascinating. 

"Wow, that one's pink, it's so weird how animals can just be different colors." Gon commented. 

"Yeah, they look neat, if I were to ever get a fish I'd get a beta fish, those fuckers are cool."

Gon shook his head, then he reached out and held Killua's hand. "Come on, let's go see the turtles." 

The turtle exhibit was in its own little room, it was decorated with palm trees and some fake sand, the turtle was in an above ground tank, Gon was a little disappointed because he expected there to be more than one, but his disappointment was quickly washed away when he saw the turtle swimming up against the glass. Gon smiled wide, let go of Killua's hand and ran to it. 

"Killua! Look, it's a sea turtle, it looks so cool! Take a picture of me with it before it gets away from the glass, I can show Aunt Mito!" 

Killua rolled his eyes but took out his phone and snapped a picture for him. Gon smiled wide, throwing a thumbs up while the tutor in the background lifted up its flipper. 

He jumped up. "He posed for the picture! He's so smart, hello, what's your name?" 

Killua was reading a little thing they kept on the wall telling them about the turtle. "His name is Sheldon and he is four years old, he was a rescue, they found him and a few other sea turtle eggs after the rest of his siblings were eaten by seagulls."

Gon smiled. "That's a cute name, and that's so cool, I could just tell you're a survivor." 

Killua came and squatted next to him, he put his hand up against the glass, the turtle came and butted his head up against the glass gently. Killua's face flushed and he smiled. 

"Yeah, he's pretty cool, Gon, let's break him out and take him home with us."

"Killua!"

"Or I could buy him, I'm willing to blow all my father's money on Sheldon, let's ask the employees."

Gon laughed and bumped his shoulder against Killua's. "As fun as that sounds I think he's good here where a lot of people can admire him, he deserves that much."

Killua casted a look over at Gon. "Yeah, you're right."

Killua leaned over and kissed Gon. Immediately Gon melted, he felt warm and fuzzy all over, he didn't have a lot of experience in kissing but Killua was pretty good at him. His lips were warm and soft, he tasted slightly like chocolate. 

Killua pulled away and smiled at Gon. "Nineteen." 

Whilst Gon was mostly there to see the sea turtle he also wanted to look at other things. Most importantly Killua had got them the opportunity to see dolphins do tricks and get fed. Gon was really happy, he was bouncing in his seat. Killua smiled softly at him and reached out to hold his hand. 

"Calm down the dolphins are coming, you look like a child."

Gon stuck his tongue out at him. "Shut up, I'll stop holding your hand rightnow!" 

Killua laughed. "No you won't, shut up, look, it's the handler." 

The show was really cool, just as Gon had expected it would be, he was lucky because this was the last show of the day. The dolphin was a girl named Iris, she could jump really high in the air, when she came crashing down she went the first two front rows, they were in the third row so they only got slightly moist. 

"Next time we should get the front row." Gon commented. 

Killua nodded. "Yeah, definitely next time when we come here with those two idiots, I want to hear Leorio complain the rest of the way home."

Gon laughed. 

The dolphin instructor fed her some more food and had her do some cool tricks. Not only could she jump hella high but she could jump directly into some hoops, do some epic laps around the pool and pretend to play dead. Gon could tell Killua really liked it, he cheered along with Gon anytime she did a little trick. 

The instructor had Iris finish off the show with a wave of her tail. It was enough to bring Gon to tears. She was absolutely adorable. He was definitely coming back. 

After the show the two boys ran down to the cafe as quickly as they could. It closed in thirty minutes and Gon really wanted to get a sea turtle pastry. 

Killua smiled at him. "Race you there."

Gon smirked. "You're on!" 

They must've looked like idiots running through the entire aquarium, but it didn't matter. No way was Gon losing to Killua. 

"I definitely won."

"No you didn't I-" 

"Gon stop, don't embarrass yourself."

They were currently waiting in line to order their drinks and sweets. Gon was one hundred percent sure that he won, he was pretty sure he saw Killua behind him when he stopped at the cafe door. It just didn't make no sense to him, they fought every time they did a race. And sure Gon couldn't win every time, but he definitely won this one. 

"I won though, did you not see my speed? I was like sonic, ooo or-" 

Killua punched Gon's arm. He groaned and held onto his arm. 

"What was that for?" 

Killua pointed at the menu. Gon immediately saw it, it shone like a light in the darkness. His mouth fell wide open. 

They had frog shaped boba. 

Gon grabbed Killua's hand. "Killua, Killua I need like five of those." 

Killua laughed. "Yeah okay nerd, you're definitely only getting one, this is supposed to be a date, how am I supposed to feel the romance of I have to chase you around on a sugar high?"

Gon nodded. "Alright seems fair, am I doing a good job by the way, am I a good date?" 

Killua smiled. "Yeah, you're kind of stupid but you're cute so I'll allow it."

Gon was very excited, he got a large boba with the frog tapioca pearls and two little cakes shaped like sea turtles. Killua ordered a chocolate cake and a chocolate milkshake. He sure loves chocolate, Gon kind of can't stand it, he likes it but he can only take so much. He doesn't understand Killua, how could one tiny person eat so much chocolate and not be sick? 

They sat down at a table in the back and waited for their orders. The table they sat at had drawing mates so Gon took it upon himself to draw little dolphins and turtles around the paper, then he gifted it to Killua. 

Killua took it with a smile. "Such artistic talent, remember me when you're the next van gogh."

Gon gave him a thumbs up. "Of course, you'll be my muse."

Finally their drinks and food came, Gon and Killua had really big appetites, he didn't really understand why. He ate more than enough, and he had snacks in between meals, and Killua ran on energy drinks and chocolate bars…come to think of it maybe he did understand why they were always so hungry. 

Even so, he couldn't really bring himself to take a bite out of the little cakes, Killua dug into his chocolate cake no problem, even if it was shaped like an octopus. Don't even get him started on the frog shaped bobas, they looked so cute resting at the bottom of his cup. Why did they have to make everything so cute? It was hard to enjoy eating something when it was shaped so adorably. 

Killua kicked Gon's feet under the table. "Why aren't you eating, don't tell me you feel sorry for them?" 

Gon kicked back. "Yeah I do, they just look so cute and there's two of them! What if they're friends, then I'm going to make one of them watch as I show down on their friend."

Killua kicked him harder under the table. "You're weird, if you're not going to eat them I will."

Gon frowned and kicked him back just as hard. "No, I have to be the one to do it, no matter how hard it is."

He picked up one of the turtles, it looked delicious. The entire turtle was made of cake with frosting and coconut shavings on the top. With a heavy heart he opened his mouth and bit it's head off. 

It was delicious. 

"Killua I'm a murderer."

Killua kicked his ankle under the table "Oh don't beat yourself up over it, now hurry and bite the other one's head off so he can see his friend in turtle heaven."

Gon smiled. "That's a good idea Killua."

He bit the other one's head off and kicked Killua back. They ate in silence for a while while Killua slurped down his chocolate milkshake. They continued to kick each other while they ate their food. Then a thought crossed Gon's mind. 

"Hey Killua, a while ago you said Leorio and Kurapika were playing footsies under the table, remember, when we spied on them, well we always used to kick each others legs, even when we weren't…dating, you said it was different thought, how was it different?"

Killua blushed. "Well we just kick each other, we're hurting each other basically, footsies is when you like…rub their ankles or something? I don't know but it's really different."

Gon nodded, he's pretty sure he understood. "Okay, so like this?" 

He stopped kicking Killua and instead rubbed his foot up and down his friend's ankle. The look on Killua's face was priceless, he was pink in the face and his mouth was agape.

"G-gon stop, that feels weird."

Gon stopped. "Sorry Killua, that was kind of weird, I just wanted to see what the difference was, my leg got tired though."

Killua rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. "Yeah, whatever, hurry and finish your food, this place is already closing."

So Killua and Gon had a competition of who could finish their drink first, Gon won, but Killua argued it was because his milkshake was extra thick. It didn't matter though, as they walked out the cafe Gon made fun of him. 

"I am the champion, I can suck with the best of them."

Killua cringed. "Gon, please think before you speak."

They had already asked Kurapika and Leorio to come and get them, for now they were sitting on a bench near the front entrance. The aquarium was by no means close to their house, Gon knew it was usually customary to walk your date by to their house but it was at least a two hour walk to his house, and that was not going to be very romantic. They were better off in the back of Kurapika's car. 

Gon looked at Killua as he talked about a world he and Alluka had created in minecraft composed of entirely strawberry cows and trees. Gon sighed. Killua was really pretty, he really was. He reminded him of Kurapika in that sense, Kurapika and Killua were both pretty like girls, he knew guys could be pretty, but it was in a different manner. They both have a soft prettiness, gentle, maybe not always so kind but always sweet. 

Gon doesn't want to sound dramatic but he wanted to be with Killua for the rest of his life. He wanted to be Killua's boyfriend forever. Which reminded him, he's yet to ask Killua to be his boyfriend. 

He cleared his throat. "Hey Killua, how would you describe our relationship?" 

Killua shrugged. "You're my best friend." 

Gon nodded. "So we aren't boyfriends yet?" 

Killua blushed. "Well I…I don't know, we never really asked but-" 

Gon stood up, he reached out to Killua who took his hand. Gon yanked his friend up so they were standing up facing one another. 

"Okay, Killua are you single?" 

Killua's face was really, really red. "Gon I-" 

"Well are you?" 

Killua looked down at the floor and nodded. Gon smiled, Killua was adorable. He wanted to look at his eyes. Gon stepped closer and took his face in both his hands, Killua's eyes widened. His face was warm. 

"So, do you wanna be my boyfriend then?" 

A small gasp escaped Killua's mouth. His face turned redder than before. Gon looked at him in amusement, he was still waiting for an answer. 

"You're not gonna turn me down are you?" 

Killua shook his head. "Of course not. I'd…I'd love to be your boyfriend Gon."

Gon let go of his face and pumped both fists in the air. He jumped up a bit, he doesn't want to be dramatic but this was the happiest moment of his life. His grandkids would hear about this moment. Gon took Killua's hands happily

"Okay, good, can I kiss you?" 

Killua smiled and nodded. Gon let go of his hand and took his face in his hands again, his entire body was warmed, Killua was definitely a walking heater. Gon leaned in and gently kissed him on the lips. He pulled away. 

"Twenty-" 

Killua grabbed Gon's wrist and pulled him into another kiss. Gon smiled into it, he loved when Killua kissed him instead of the other way around, he was very fast and swift about it, but he was always soft and gentle and made Gon's brain stop working. 

They pulled away, slightly out of breath.

"Twenty-one." They said in unison. 

Gon liked this, he liked when it was just the two of them in a little bubble like this. 

Unfortunately that's when a loud beep and shout came from behind them, breaking Gon out of his trance. 

"Hey lovebirds! Get in the car, my curfews at eight now because my parents caught me drinking again, if I'm late they're gonna kill me!" 

Killua sighed. "One of us really needs to learn how to drive."

Leorio ended up being late for curfew anyway because they saw a guy selling flowers on the side of the road and Leorio made the car stop so he could buy Kurapika a bouquet.


	15. fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's christmas eve and the bois ft. alluka are having a sleepover in kurapika's basement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this took so long, school started back up again and online has been ✨complicated✨ but here you go!!! dw ill try and make sure the other chapter domes out real soon!!!

"Big brother! Look at my tiny snowman." 

"It's cute Alluka, way better than Gon's ugly snowman." 

Gon frowned. "I want a divorce."

It was Christmas eve and the kids were out in front of Kurapika's house waiting for him to get there with Leorio so they could start their annual Christmas party. It's basically just the five of them in their pajamas eating snacks and watching Christmas movies. Leorio and Kurapika get drunk, Killua eats too many sweets and Alluka and Gon cry over whatever movie they choose to put on. Ah, the holidays. 

Killua laughed. "Okay, I don't want your ugly child anyway."

Gon blew a raspberry. "You mean our ugly child."

Alluka laughed. "You guys are cute, I'm glad you're dating now, it's so refreshing, now I don't have to watch you too flirt with each other like idiots!" 

Killua blushed. Alluka was very supportive of their relationship, right after he went home the first day they kissed he gushed to his sister about it. She was definitely more excited than he was about it. He smiled softly at Gon, who was blushing as well, or he was cold. Killua liked the first option better. 

Gon smiled. Yeah, it's a shame we're getting a divorce now."

Kilkus rolled his eyes. He picked up some snow to form into a snowball so he could pelt Gon with it, but just as he finished it off Kurapika's car pulled into the driveway and Leorio stepped out with a few bags in his hands. Killua smiled, winded his arm back and threw it at Leorio. 

"Hey kids, I-" 

The snowball pelted him right in the mouth, he dropped the bags he was holding and he sputtered out the snow pieces that melted in his mouth. The kids all laughed at him, Leorio pointed a menacing finger at Killua. 

"Punk! I'm going to murder you!" 

Killua stuck his tongue out at him. "Oh wow, I'm so scared-"

Leorio cut him off with a, not as well aimed, snowball flying into his face. Killua wiped it away immediately, he heard the very cute, but very annoying, laughter of his boyfriend and little sister behind him. He glared at Leorio. 

"This means war old man."

Leorio cracked his knuckles. "Let's do it, you little bitch baby."

Killua quickly went to work making snowballs as fast as he could, Leorio did the same, but he had it easier because he just scooped the snow off Kurapika's car while Killua had to crouch down and scoop. 

Leorio took the first shot, he aimed directly at Killua's chest, and since his jacket wasn't zipped up all the way it went down into his shirt and melted. He growled at Leorio as he laughed it up, the look on his face was upsetting Killua so much that he abandoned his snowballs and instead charged at Leorio, who stared at him like a deer in the headlights before taking off behind Kurapika's car. 

"Hey punk! No attacking it was all in good fun!" 

"Fuck off I really liked this shirt and being warm, you dipshit my chest is freezing!" 

Killua took a page from his book and scooped some snow off Kurapika's car, who he'd like to point out was still in the vehicle, Kurapika hated the cold. 

Killua quickly turned it into a huge snowball and chased Leorio up the driveway until he was stopped by the garage. Killua smiled wickedly before launching the snowball directly at his crotch. 

From behind him he heard Gon and Alluka gasp. 

"That was a low blow big brother!"

"Yeah Killua, is Leorio okay?" 

Killua, who was focusing more on the who little idiots behind him and not on his target who was now on the ground cradling the front of his jeans, was promptly attacked, this time Leorio hit the back of his neck, causing the snow to free fall all the way down onto his back. He shivered before turning back to the tall man on the ground, but unfortunately he already took off to the two who were still playing in the snow. 

Killua chased after him. "I'm gonna curb stomp your old ass!" 

"Leave me alone punk! You already hit me in the dick what else do you want?" 

Leorio went ahead and crouched behind Alluka, who in turn held out one of her arms to somewhat shield the tall ass man behind her and glared at Killua. 

"Don't be mean Killua, it's the holidays, we're all supposed to be nice and-" 

Killua snatched Alluka's small snowman she was holding in her other hand and smashed it into Leorio's face. 

Alluka screamed. "My baby!"

Leorio took to huddling in the ground. "My face, my dick and my face, I'm never going to snowball fight with you again Killua, you're a little too hard core." 

Gon came up from behind Killua and hugged him. "That means you're the champion, congratulations Killua."

Killua's body immediately warmed. "Yeah whatever…"

Kurapika called for them next to his car, he was holding the bags Leorio had previously dropped on the floor, he looked disappointed and cold. 

"Come on kids, let's go inside before you get hypothermia."

Once they were inside they all got changed into their pajamas. Alluka has a unicorn onesie, she tried to get Killua to wear a cat one but he really had enough of being dressed up as a cat by everyone and their deceased grandmother, he just stuck with an animal crossing hoodie and gym shorts. Gon got really into the spirit and wore his finest dinosaur pajama set, he looked like a toddler, but very adorable. Killua saw him and wanted to throw himself off a building because his boyfriend was so cute. 

Leorio wore a boring ass muscle shirt and some sweatpants. He looked like an average straight guy, Killua has a real hard time seeing how the fuck someone who looked and acted like him could be so fukcing gay. The world is weird. 

Kurapika wore a bat onesie because Alluka asked him too, it even has wings if he spread his arms out. Killua thought he looked acceptable. He sighed. 

"Leorio what's in the bags?" Without even asking for permission he started ruffling through all the bags, Gon and Alluka joined him. 

"Snacks, because I'm the only one with an actual job, it's Kurapika's job to buy dinner though, I'm all out of money because of this secret santa bullshit."

Killua laughed. They only started doing this secret santa thing last year, since they're high school students and don't have money most of the time they figured it would be best if they each bought only one person a present. It's been fairly easy, last year he got Gon, which was simple, he got him a whole ass switch, he's the best friend ever he's sure of it. This year he has Kurapika though, and that's a lot harder. Luckily he was able to find something fairly fitting. He giggled menacingly. 

"Killua! Look, he got brownies." Gon waved a box of cosmic brownies around. 

Killua practically leaped on him, those little fuckers were so good. He could probably eat the entire box on his. 

Kurapika signed. "Real food first, I'm ordering the pizza now, and before you ask, no Gon, we're not putting pineapples on the pizza." 

Gon frowned. "You guys are so rude, it's just pineapples, you guys are a bunch of baby bitches."

Killua smiled. He liked when Gon cursed, which was a strange thing to say. He just thought he sounded so cute and very attractive. He sighed. He had the perfect boyfriend, even if he made him read frog and toad to him at least twelve times a week. 

"Sorry, but I did but a can of diced pineapples if you want to use that."

Gon reached out and cuddled into Killua's neck. "It's not the same."

After Kurapika ordered the pizza they were deciding which christmas movie to watch, right now it was a very sturdy debate between the grinch and charlie brown. Killua was more of a charlie brown guy himself, so was Gon, so they were stuck arguing with the other couple who were edement on watching the grinch. 

"Come one, that movie blows, it's just them narrating while the grinch smiles at the camera and steaks gifts from unsuspecting citizens."

"Gon, please, it's so much more, it has heart, the abundance, the love, how can you not-" 

Alluka spoke up. "I really want to watch charlie brown." She smiled softly. 

Leorio and Kurapika groaned. Gon smiled and brought Killua and Alluka into a hug, he cheered. 

While Leorio mumbled about how unfair the entire situation was, Alluka talked to Gon and Killua about the girl she had a crush on in her class, it was actually really cute. Alluka seemed to be just like Killua, she blushed really easily, she was very excited to tell them all about her crush, but she was very red in the face about it. 

Gon thought it was really cute too, Alluka was most excited to talk to him about it over anybody, she has told Leorio and Kurapika as well. Leorio was really teary eyed. He looked like he was about to ball. He patted Alluka on the head and told her she was the perfect daughter, now he wouldn't have to worry about any boys, in turn she blushed real hard once again. Killua smiled, he's lucky that Kurapika and Leorio are there for them, they really make up for lack of parental figures. 

As they were talking about how Alluka's crush gave her an extra cupcake at their class christmas party the pizza got there. Kurapika came in holding one large pepperoni pizza, much to Gon's dismay. 

"I just don't see why we couldn't get half of it pineapple-"

Alluka put her finger up to his lips. "I'm gonna have to stop you right there chief, no, that's fucking disgusting." 

Killua and Kurapika bursted out laughing, Leorio looked very surprised, then very stern. 

"We do not use those types of words young lady!" 

Alluka frowned. "But I curse with my friends all the time." 

Leorio frowned. "You're grounded."

Alluka laughed. "Okay Leorio."

"You think I'm joking?" 

While Leorio tried to get Alluka to take him seriously Gon took the liberty of putting the movie on the tv, Kurapika passed around some soda cans for the kids, then busted out a whole ass bottle of vodka for him and Leorio. 

Gon frowned. "Is there a reason me and Killua can't drink?" 

Leorio nodded. "Yes, it would be unfair to leave Alluka out, and she's not having any, also last time you two got drunk at the same time you jumped off Zushis roof into some bushes because Killua told you you had no balls, let's not forget the fact-" 

Kurapika opened the bottle and took a swing. "You guys can't drink because I said so, now shut up and watch the movie."

Killua giggled. "Yes mommy."

Kurapika hit him on the head with an empty soda can. 

Killua wasn't very interested in the movie, he spent the first half of it eating pizza, maybe four or five cosmic brownies, and whispering to Gon, who was sitting next to him on the couch. Alluka was sitting alone on the lazy boy but eventually got cold and wanted to be closer to the guys so she smashed herself in between Leorio and Killua. 

Killua groaned. "Alluka there not enough room for you-" 

"Then scoot over I'm cold." 

"I can't, just go back to the lazy boy I-" 

Gon spoke up. "That's okay Killua, why don't you sit on my lap?" 

Killua turned bright red and turned to his boyfriend with wide eyes. He was actually serious. 

"W…what, no, id-idiot!" 

Gon laughed. "Come one Killua," He patted his legs. "It's nice and warm for you."

"Oh shut I-" 

Kurapika giggled from the other end of the couch, his cheeks were red and he had that stupid giggly look on his face, no doubt he was tipsy. "It's okay, I'll sit in Leorio's lap instead."

Killua shook his head vigorously, there was no way he was letting Kurapika sit on Leorio's lap when they were drunk, Leorio had the sex drive if a fucking dog, and Kurapika, when drunk, gives absolutely zero fucks. He wouldn't let them taint Alluka's pure eyes with their unholy acts, so he sucked it up and sat on Gon's lap. 

Gon was more than happy for his boyfriend to be sitting on his lap, he immediately wrapped his arms around his waist and propped his head on his shoulder. Killua shivered, he wasn't cold, he was actually pretty warm, this entire situation was just…a little too much. 

Gon whispered in his ear. "You're so warm Killua."

Killua's face warmed, he looked away from Gon who was staring him down, he always managed to say the most embarrassing things, for once he'd like to make Gon blush so hard that his mind fogged. 

"T-thanks…I guess."

Gon hummed happily. 

After a while he chilled out, sitting on Gon's lap wasn't too bad, he actually enjoyed it. Gon was soft and having his arms wrapped around his waist evoked a soft, fluffy feeling from inside him. He leaned back on him and tried to focus on the movie like Alluka and Gon were. Leorio and Kurapika were sitting way too close and whispering way too loud. 

Suddenly, Leorio shouted at the tv. "That fucking baby tree? Seriously? We really should've watched the grinch instead."

Kurapika hummed. "I think it's cute, I like small things."

Leorio, sounding visibly upset, complained. "But I'm huge, I'm very tall, do you not like me, am I not enough for you Pika?"

Killua groaned. "Oh my gosh shut the fuck up, you baby, he probably likes you because you've got a small dick." 

Kurapika frowned. "Killua! We have baby ears here!" 

Killua looked at his sister and grimaced. "Sorry Alluka."

Alluks smiled up at him. "That's okay big brother, just don't say it again, you're really dirty mouthed."

Leorio mumbled something under his breath as the movie progressed. Everyone knew how this turned out, Charlie brown was upset because no one liked his baby tree, then they ended up feeling bad for him and like the baby tree, then they sang. The end. 

By the end of the movie Gon and Alluka were tearing up. 

Alluka cried into her blanket. "Everyone is nice, he has such great friends, I miss my friends, Killua takes me to see my pals!" 

Gon nodded, leaning into Killua's shoulder. "It's so nice the way he treats the little tree, he could see his worth even if he's small and puny! He's a loyal one until the end!" 

Killua was now at the center of two of his wailing companions. Alluka clung onto his arm while Gon's face was buried into his neck. Together they both annoyed him an equal amount. 

In unison they wailed. "Killuaaa!" 

He got up and stretched. Why he surrounds himself with toddlers and old men, he doesn't know. He sighed. 

"Let's do presents!" 

Everyone cheered.

Gon was jumping around, demanding he go first. In his hand he held a small rectangular present wrapped in super mario wrapping paper with a pretty little bow in it. Everyone else has their presents in hand as well, Killua and Alluka had discussed their gifts with one another so he knew she got Leorio, which means Gon either got him or Alluka. He wonders who. 

His question was soon answered when Gon jumped up in front of him from the spit they were all sitting on the floor and shoved the present in his face. 

He smiled wide. "Merry Christmas Killua!" 

Killua smiled, a small blush painted his cheeks. "Thank you, idiot."

Gon smiled at him before sitting down next to Killua, like always he sat way too close, their knees were overlapped as they sat criss cross applesauce next to one another. Killua felt fuzzy inside as he opened his present. 

He looked down after it was unwrapped, it was in another small box so he lifted up the top and in the little box was what appeared to be a sweater. He got it out the box and unfolded it. It was a hoodie. He looked at Gon, who was smiling proudly. 

"Since you hardly ever wear a sweater or jacket I got you a hoodie, that means you have to wear it, since it's from me!" 

Killua gave the sweater another once over, it was a plain black hoodie for the most part, but when he turned it around he saw that it was a cat hoodie, the hood had little cat ears on it and white stripes on the back. 

He giggled. "I don't know what the deal is with you guys and dressing me up as a cat, but thank you, I like it."

He turned to Gon and planted a kiss on his cheek before he could even think twice about it. Then he quickly went ahead and got busy with putting it back in the box. 

Their friends hooted and hollered, Leorio's dumbass whistles loud enough for Kurapika's deaf grandfather to hear them. Killua wasn't really big on public displays of affection, but Gon did give him a gift, it was the least he could do. He casted a quick look at his boyfriend, who was staring at him, his cheeks ablaze. 

Killua almost had a heart attack. Gon looked so cute when he blushed, it made him kind of proud. Gon wasn't one to get flustered very often, the fact that he could make Gon turn a color he's never been before made him quite proud. 

Alluka yelled loudly. "Okay, it's my turn! Leorio!" 

Leorio, who was half asleep on Kurapika's shoulder at this point, got up immediately. Alluka handed him a box wrapped in sparkly pink paper with a lil bow on it. Leorio smiled. 

"Alright, let's see how well you…"

He trailed off as he finished unwrapping, underneath the paper was the complete manga box set of ouran host club. Leorio looked like he was about to cry. 

Then he actually did tear up, it was kinda touching, if only he wasn't such an ugly crier. He went over to Alluka and gave her a big hug. 

"This is why you're my favorite child Alluka, I'd gladly throw those two idiots off a bridge before I let anything happen to you."

Alluka smiled. "Thank you Leorio! It even comes with a notepad."

It seemed like Leorio wasn't going to let Alluka go, but fortunately Kurapika went over and pulled her away from him. 

"Sit down Leorio, it's my turn now, my gift is in the other room it wouldn't fit in a box I'll be back."

Then he stumbled up the stairs. Killua's kind of surprised his drunk ass didn't fall down the stairs. 

When he came back down the stairs he was carrying the biggest hello kitty plush Killua had ever seen. Next to him Gon gasped. 

"Is it for me Kurapika?" 

Kurapika laughed. "No. Merry Christmas Alluka!" 

Alluka jumped up and ran over to him. Instead of going straight for the plushie though, she tackled him in a hug. 

"Thank you Kurapika! You're the best big brother ev-" Alluka cut herself off, she must've realised what she had said. 

She pulled herself away from the hug and looked up at Kurapika. "Sorry Kurapika, I didn't mean to-" 

Kurapika pulled her back into the hug. Killua saw his face, he looked like he was struggling not to bawl. 

"No it's okay Alluka, I'll be your big brother, hell, I'll be your mom and dad if you ask me too."

Killua's heart warmed. Although he was pretty salty about the fact that she called Kurapika the best big brother ever, he knew it wasn't true though, he'd fight his friend for the title if he had too. 

Alluka was finally able to get her hands on the big ass hello kitty plush, it was almost as tall as her entire body. He'd never seen Alluka look so happy. 

Killua decided he should go now, so as Kurapika sat down in his seat Killua handed him the bug rectangular box. 

"Here you go, nerd."

Kurapika laughed. "Says the one wearing an animal crossing hoodie."

Killua stuck his tongue out at him, Kurapika flipped him off before opening his present. His jaw dropped when he saw it. 

"Killua, you crazy little fucker, this is sick as fuck."

Killua smiles smugly. "I know."

Kurapika took his gift, one large katana. Kurapika was insane, for some reason he really had a thing for collecting different types of weapons, like ninja stars, swords, you get the jist. He'd always talked about wanting to own a katana but those things are expensive, luckily for Kurapika, Killua's family has no issue with him spending as much money as he wants. 

Kurapika took it out and unsheathed It, then he turned to Leorio with a shit eating grin. "I'm gonna stab you with it." 

Leorio rolled his eyes. "You need to learn how to shut up. 

Then he went ahead and kissed him. They just started making out in the middle of Kurapika's basement. Killua wanted to throw up. Alluka and Gon paid no mind to the two horny idiots and instead focused on the fact that the hello kitty's bow could be unattached and reattached. 

Killua nudged Gon. "Ask Leorio for your present already, so they can stop dry humping each other already."

Gon sat up. "Oh yeah, he's the one! Hey Leorio! You're my secret santa!"

Leorio pulled away from Kurapika, who whined. Like he actually whined. Killua's face warmed. His friends embarrassed him so much. 

"Gon, buddy, I have the best gift ever, you go, you little shit."

Gon smiled, the box was pretty small, like in a tube, a poster type thing, just much bigger. Gon opened it in a hurry, it appeared to be a rug when he rolled it out. Gon smiled and unrolled it. Gon smiled. 

"Killua! Killua look, it's a frog rug!" 

Killua nodded in approval. "Nice one old man."

Leorio smiles proudly. "I know, I know, I'm the best gift giver, praise me."

Gon smiled. "You're the best Leorio, thank you so much!" 

Leorio nodded. "Now that's what I like to hear!" 

Kurapika was cuddling with his katana on the floor, he looked kind of dead, he was most likely just tired because he and Leorio almost finished the entire vodka bottle with just the two of them. Killua sighed. 

"What should we do now, we could watch a movie, or eat some more, ooo we could play cards against humanity-" 

Alluka smiled wide. "Pillow fort!" 

They had all worked together to make the best and biggest pillow fort for the five of them to all fit in it. Kurapika went upstairs and stole all the couch cushions from the living room. They had all piled on a load of blankets, told scary stories, and watched minecraft let's plays. It was great. 

Eventually they all fell asleep one by one. Alluka fell asleep in the middle of Kurapika and Leorio while watching jacksepticeye play minecraft. Killua was close to falling asleep but not quite, he was still hungry, Gon had fallen asleep half on top of him though, so it's not like he could just get up. 

His plan was just to push through until his boyfriend eventually just woke up, then he could go sneak off and eat those two cosmetic brownies he had hidden. It was all going smoothly, then his stomach growled, it was loud enough waking Gon up apparently. 

He stirred and looked up at Killua. "Are you really that hungry?"

Killua looked away. "No, I just wanna snack…let's get up, I hid two cosmic brownies earlier." 

Gon smiled. "Okay."

They tiptoed out the tent and over the three sleeping kids on the floor. Killua gestured for him to be quiet, they went over to Kurapika's bookshelf where he had hid the brownies. He presented it to Gon with a smile. 

Gon giggled. "I can't believe you hid these things, you're a chocolate freak, you need help."

Killua shoved him. "Be quiet, you almost passed out over a frog rug, I'm not the one that needs help here."

Gon pouted. "Rude, it's a very cool rug."

Killua nodded, it was already past midnight, but it looked so light outside Kurapika's basement window, the window was only small so he couldn't see much, but from where he was standing it almost looked like…

Killua motioned towards the window. "Gon, look, it's snowing again."

"Oh wow it is! Hopefully it's a lot, that means we can make an igloo this time, it didn't snow much last year, or even these past few days."

Killua nodded. He had already finished off his brownie and was ready for bed. He yawned. 

Gon took his hand. "Come on, let's go back to bed, I'm tired and wanna cuddle."

Killua snorted. "You always wanna cuddle, okay, let's get to bed."

Before they went back in the tent Gon stopped him. 

"Good night kiss!" He pressed their lips together. 

Killua gasped in surprise. Gon was always springing surprise kisses on him. Not that he minded. He kissed back with vigor. 

He slept pretty good that night, like he usually does when he's with Gon, but the added solace of his friends and Alluka put him even more at ease. 

The next day when they woke up there was enough snow to make an igloo and Aunt Mito had them all over for Christmas dinner. It was a good day.


	16. sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the group spends new years eve at the skatepark

"Can you do an ollie Killua?" 

"Of course he can do an ollie!" Gon shouted excitedly. "Right Killua?" 

"Obviously."

"Cool, show us!" 

The two boyfriends, plus Zushi were chilling at the skate park waiting for the rest of their friends to get here. It was new years eve and they decided to celebrate it at the skatepark with a few of their friends, at first it was just going to be Leorio, Kurapika, Killua and Gon celebrating it in Kurapika's basement like last year, but Ikalgo and Meleoron invited them all to the skate park to light fireworks and celebrate. Then Gon invited Zushi, Kurapika invited Melody and Leorio invited Zepile...it got slightly out of hand. 

Now they were just waiting in the darkness of the dimly lit skatepark for the rest of them to get here, Kurapika and Leorio had dropped off the boys before going to get the rest of their friends expect Meleoron and Ikalgo, they said they had to make a few pit stops before they could get here, so now Killua was stuck showing off to Zushi and Gon while they waited for everyone to get here. 

As Killua finished doing his seventh ollie in a row he heard Gon's excited yelling from his place balanced on a mini ramp. 

"Look! Kurapika's car!" 

Killua gave a sigh of relief. Thank goodness , it's not that he hates Zushi, it's just that it's really hard to have a conversation with the kid, they're both so different, he's mostly Gon's friend anyway. 

"Hey kids the parties here!" Zepile came running at him and Gon and pulled the two kids into a hug. 

Killua groaned. Zepile is basically a straight version of Leorio, except he's actually nice to Killua, and stupider. If he could have one or the other he'd choose Leorio…that means nothing though they're both annoying. 

"Hey Zepile! We haven't seen each other in forever how are you?" 

"Gon, buddy, you have no idea, I've been talking to this new girl…"

Killua wiggled himself out of Zepile's grasp to go and greet Kurapika and his friend Melody. Melody was very nice, she is a band kid but everyone has a flaw. She plays the flute or something he doesn't remember, what he does know is that she's nice, polite and most importantly quite. All his loud ass friends are going to give him a headache. 

"Hey guys, how's it going."

Kurapika giggled. "You look like you've had enough of tonight."

Killua shrugged. "Eh, I promised Ikalgo I'd be here, I don't get to spend a lot of time with him so yeah."

Melody smiled softly at him. "Hey Killua, I bought some cookies if you guys wanna-" 

Killua immediately snatched the bag of cookies out of her outstretched hand. This night just got a whole lot better, he knew there was a reason Melody didn't annoy him as much as other girls did. He yelled a thanks over his shoulder and ran to Gon to show him what he had. 

"Gon! Gon, Melody brought cookies!" 

Gon perked up from his place on the concrete gravel, he was sitting next to Leorio, Zepile, and Zushi, they were all looking at Zepiles phone. 

"Really? Gimme, gimme!" 

Gon rushed to him and opened the bag excitedly. He reached in and pulled out a crisp and chewing chocolate chip cookie. Killua reached over and took a bite of the cookie in his hand. 

Gon redacted his hand. "Eww, Killua, you've got your spit on my fingers."

Killua laughed. "You have my tongue down your throat every other day, I don't see the prob…"

Killua turned bright red once he realized that he was with all of their friends at the moment. When he's with Gon he sometimes forgets that there are actually other people with them, he's immediately trapped in the little bubble that he and Gin create whenever they're within three feet of each other. 

Gon, also looking very surprised, and very red, did a little nervous laugh. "Killua, I-" 

"Killua you dog you!" Leorio shouted, running over with his long ass legs to make fun of him some more. 

Killua bit his tongue. He wished he had a father he actually liked so he didn't have to find a fatherly figure in some talk ass, loud mouthed simp. He hates his life. 

Leorio was now in between the boys with his arms wrapped around each of them, they both grimaced. 

"You know, if any of you boys ever need any tips, you can come to daddy Leorio for some help, I know a thing or-" 

Kurapika was on Leorio's back in seconds punching the shit out of his head. Killua moved to stand next to Gon so they could eat the cookie together and enjoy the show. Killua laughed as Leorio crumbled to his knees. 

"I was just kidding Pika please get off!" 

Kurapika knocked him in his head again. "No! You motherfucker! What the fuck is wrong with you! They're babies, dumbass!" 

"I'm sorryyy, Pika dammit get off!" 

Zushi came running up to them. "Lemme get some cookies."

As the three boys shared the cookies and watched Kurapika beat the shit out of Leorio, Ikalgo and Meleoron finally showed up. They came running up to the group with a bucket full of fireworks. 

Ikalgo dropped the bucket as soon as he saw Killua. "Kill! My buddy, my friend, I haven't seen you in so long give me a hug!" 

He jumped to give Killua a hug, who swiftly moved out the way, making his friend hit the ground. 

"Idiot, don't you know not to jump on people!" 

Ikalgo smiles at him from his place on the ground. "I was excited to see you though, you won't believe what we got." 

Kurapika finally got off Leorio's back so everyone could see what Ikalgo and Meleoron got. They had so many different fireworks, Killua's not sure what different kinds, but there sure was a lot. 

"Hey pass me those little popping balls!" Killua shouted do Ikalgo. 

Ikalgo threw him a few boxes, he loved these little fuckers, every year as a kid he used to go around tormenting his older brothers but throwing them at their feet, now he had a whole new gang of idiots to throw these at. 

He opened the packs and piled all the little balls into his pocket for later use. He went and stood by Gon so they could finish looking through their loot. They sure were a lot of fireworks. 

Gon picked some up. "Killua look, these are sparkles, we should light these up before doing the smoke bombs or anything, Meleoron said we're going to light the explosives at midnight!" 

Killua nodded with a smile. "Sure, who has a lighter?" 

Soon enough everyone was carrying around a sparkler, they were mostly just carrying them around and showing them off. Leorio however was chasing Zepile and Meleoron around with what had to be about twelve sparklers in his hand, Killua actually thought it was funny, and probably would turn the tides and chase Leorio around with a few, however he couldn't tear his eyes away from Gon, he looked so taken by the sparkly firework. Killua smiled softly as he watched him and Zushi draw shapes with it in the air. 

"Hey Killua, look!" 

Gon called out to Killua, when he looked he saw him writing his name with the sparkler in the air, along with a little heart after it. Then he gave Killua that big puppy dog grin. Killua blushed hard and looked at the ground. 

"Gon…"

Gon grabbed Killua's hand. "I hate when you do that, don't look away when you blush, I think it super cute!" 

Killua smiled. Then Zushi ruined the moment by cooing at them in the background. Killua glared at him. Zushi smiled nervously. 

"Sorry, you guys are just really cute, erm, so…did anyone bring any alcohol or..?"

Ikalgo jumped off his skateboard and fell on the ground. Killua smiled, what a dumbass. 

"No! However, we did bring edibles."

Ikalgo then proceeded to pull out packages of drug laced candy from his bag. Killua didn't think it's a very good idea to just have all that on him. However, he is intrigued. 

Gon seemed pretty excited about this for someone who's ever had drugs before. He ran over to check out what he had, he gasped and pulled out a tiny package of entirely blue raspberry flavored sour patch kids. 

"Killua, we should try some, you know, for the new year's eve festivities!" 

Killua shrugged. "Sure, I don't mind."

Ikalgo gasped. "Wow, for the first time you're actually taking the drugs I'm offering, I'm honored, and you guys are really lucky I'm letting you have some for free as new years gifts."

Gon smiled and began to rip open the package. "Sweet."

Just as he was about to pop around five or six in his mouth at a time Kurapika came over and stopped him. 

"Gon, you idiot, you're not supposed to take that much your first time, start with only two, okay? You too Killua, and Ikalgo lemme get some of the peach gummies."

So Killua and Gon each took one of the little sour patch gummies, he assumed everyone else here already tried drugs, he knows Kurapika and Leorio have. The first time he saw Leorio baked was the day before his freshmen finals, he ate three bags of flaming hot cheetos then proceeded to puke them all over Kurapika's basement floor while laughing like a mad man. Kurapika was fucking sleeping, now to think of it he was probably high as well. 

"So how long until we start to feel it?" Killua asked. 

Ikalgo shrugged. "Maybe around thirty minutes to two hours, we're gonna be out here for a while though so you should be good."

Killua shrugged. He put his hands in his pockets and realized he still had the little popping balls. He smiled wickedly. 

He went up to Leorio, who was currently hunched over looking at Zepile's phone while chewing on some gummies beat edibles. Killua grimaced, he wondered how many of those he's consumed at this point. 

"...no, I think you're definitely getting catfished, she looks too pretty to ever go for a guy like you." 

"Ah screw you, look at Kurapika and then look at yourself, he could stand to do way better."

"Yeah I know, he...wait are you trying to pull a move on my Pika? I'll murder-" 

Killua took out the little popping balls and threw them at Leorio's feet, who in turn jumped back a few feet and screamed like a child. 

Killua laughed, picking on Leorio was one of his favorite pastimes. 

"Hey, you little punk I'll-" 

Suddenly there was another explosion at Killua's feet this time, not very big but way bigger than the little balls he had in his pocket. Killua jumped back, he could feel the air on his ankles. He looked through the smoke to see his attacker, Kurapika, holding up some black cat little dynamite firecrackers. Killua frowned. This meant war. 

"What's your deal Kurapika?" 

The blonde smirked evilly. "Keep your hands off my boy toy, Zoldyck."

"Boy toy?" Leorio spoke up from behind him. "I take that to offense."

Killua decided to ignore Leorio and instead charge at Kurapika, throwing some of his little balls at his feet. Kurapika counter attacked by dodging them. Killua had the biggest advantage here, unlike Kurapika who had to light his dynamite before attacking all Killua had to do was throw them at his feet. 

Kurapika quickly lit another one and threw it at Killua, who just happened to be standing next to Ikalgo on his skateboard, he dodged it of course but that meant Ikalgo got the dynamite instead. He heard Ikalgo yelling and when he looked over he saw that he had fallen off his skateboard, again. 

Killua laughed. "Sorry Ikalgo!" 

"Killua I'm gonna stomp on your tiny ass." 

"Sorry, no time for that!" 

Killua took off for his skateboard that Gon was sitting on, him and Zushi were still eating the cookies and playing with the sparklers while reading the back of their various amounts of fireworks. Killua quickly reached for his board, pulling it out from under the two boys. They, along with all the cookies, went flying off the board. 

Killua quickly hopped on it and skated around the park to get away from the crazy blonde chasing him.

"Killua! What the hell you dropped the cookies!" 

Killua laughed. "Sorry Gon."

Kurapika was still hot on his tail. He threw a firecracker at Killua, and even though he was pretty sure he missed it he guessed it must've landed on his board because he heard a very big pop noise and felt air on his ankles again, causing him to call off his board. 

He hit the ground with a groan, he had landed on his face and chest, it really knocked the wind out of him. He flipped over in his back to see Kurapika standing above him with one final mini dynamite in his hand. He giggled before lighting it and placing it on Killua's shirt. Before he could even process what was going on the firecracker went off and explodes a cloud of smoke in his face. 

He quickly sat up choking and sputtering, he used his hands do wave the smoke away from his face. He could heat Kurapika laughing but couldn't really see him. Curse that blonde bimbo, he hates the both of. 

He heards laugh too. "Killua! Are you okay?" 

The smoke had mostly gone away, so when he looked up from his spot on the ground he could see Gon's hand reaching out too him. Killua smiled and took it. 

"Thanks Gon."

"No problem! You looked really cool Killua, even if you did fall off the board."

Killua scoffed. "Thanks a lot Gon, you win this time Kurapika, but don't come crying to me when you wake up and your hair is pink."

Kurapika winked and blew a kiss at him. "I think pink would look great on me."

Killua looked away blushing. Damn all these idiotic teen boys he choose to surround himself with, he wants them all demolished. 

He felt Gon take his hand. 

"Killua! We found one of this fireworks+, its blue and green, those are our colors right? Come see it!" 

Killua smiled softly. Well, he could make an exception for this one. 

For the next hour everyone just sat around watching Killua, Ikalgo, and Meleoron skate. They also tried to do some parkour off some of the equipment but almost busted their shit, all for Gon and Kurapika, who was surprisingly nimble and flexible. 

One by one the edibles they had eaten hit everyone, he guessed it hit Zepile first, he seemed really scared, like, scared as hell. Killua didn't really feel it, well, maybe a little bit, his head felt light and he felt like he was floating away. It was kind of nice. 

He and Gon were saddled up next to Zepile watching him flip the fuck out. 

"Guys, I've never done drugs before, I took like seven of Leorio's gummy bears, is that okay, do you think I'll overdose? Oh goodness, guys what should I do, I'm too young to die, I-" 

Killua suddenly felt Gon's head nestled in the crook of his neck. His entire body was shaking, at first Killua thought he was crying, but then he heard the unmistakable sound of Gon's laughter.

Killua smiled. "Gon..?" 

Gon looked up at Killua, he was still laughing. "I- I'm sorry Zepile, I swear I'm not laughing at you but…"

Gon cuddled into Killua even more like that would stop his sudden outburst of laughter. Killua couldn't help himself, between Gon's infectious laughter and Zepiles face close to tears he lost it. He leaned into Gon and started laughing along with him. 

"I…I'm sorry…it's not funny but you said…you said you might…you might…"

Again, Gon trailed off, he couldn't even form a coherent sentence, Killua really wished he would stop laughing, his stomach was starting to to hurt and he probably looked stupid as hell. 

"Overdose!" Gon breathlessly laughed into Killua's jacket. "You're going to…overdose…"

Then Zepile started crying. 

While Gon and Killua laughed their asses off Leorio came over to calm down the crying man. 

"Hey, don't even worry about it, you'll be fine I swear, I ate like, twelve and I'm fine, I don't feel a thing, don't cry buddy it's okay."

Killua, still giggling slightly, got up. "You guys are boring, I'm going to chill with the other peeps, come on Gon."

"Okay!"

Killua and Gon went over to hang out with Zushi, Kurapika and Melody. Zushi and Melody seemed to be going on pretty well. Melody was showing Zushi funny videos on her phone that they were both laughing way too hard at. Kurapika looked like he was about to die. Like he was actually just laying on Melody's lap absolutely deceased. 

"Hey guys!" 

Zushi smiled and waved them over excitedly. "Hey guys, look at this, it's a cow and a bird fighting, it's funny as hell."

Said bird was actually a giant ass flamingo, and the cow was actually a hella big dalmatian. Nonetheless it was still very funny. Killua laughed at it, he felt kind of loose, it was actually way better than being drunk, he actually felt like he could chill like this. When he's drunk he's just buzzed and numb, this made him feel something. 

"Oh my god, the dog reminds me of Portia, she's a villager on my island, she's the actual best." Killua pointed out. 

Melody laughed. "What are you talking about?" 

Killua gasped. "Animal crossing, have you never played it."

"No, what is that?" 

Killua sighed, he took a moment to compose himself. He could go on for hours about animal crossing and now someone who wasn't Gon was actually asking about it? This was the opportunity of a lifetime. He needed to tell her everything.

"Okay, so animal crossing is basically this cute little simulator game where you move into an island run by some bitch of a raccoon named Tom Nook who is a horrible lil bitch who wants all your money…"

While Killua was ranting to Zushi, Melody and half asleep (possibly dead?) Kurapika his boyfriend decided to go hangout with Ikalgo and Meleoron who were most definitely already high as fuck, they were both trying to skate but now they were just comparing who's ass was the biggest. 

"No, no Mel, it's totally me, I'm chubby so I got cheeks-"

"Yeah, but since my back is arched I have a really nice ass shape."

"Okay, but my ass is just bigger- Gon! Hey Gon, could you tell us to have the biggest ass out of us?" 

Killua shook his head and went back to telling Melody and Zushi about the complications of getting new and cute villagers, as well as where to place your house and the different locations to fish at. It was a very vast world and he still can't believe he associated with people who didn't play it. Absolutely disgusting. He needs to buy it for them, they need to know, than he can get new friends. 

"...but I like fishing the best, it's really addictive but also kinda hard, lots of people claimed the system was flawed by fuck that shit its one of the single best things you can do in the came next to terraforming-" 

"Kurapika! Kurapika! Leorio's losing his mind!" Zepile came running at them. 

Killua rolled his eyes, he was kind of tired. "Kurapika is sleeping, what's wrong with Leorio?" 

Zepile shrugged. "I don't know, I don't know, just look at him, he asked why I had three heads, is that normal?" 

Killua took a look at Leorio, who was over by Gon and the other two idiots, he was touching Gon's face and laughing, but he also looked very confused. 

"Gon, you look like you're eight…wait does that make Killua a pedo? Killua!" 

Killua laughed. "What."

Leorio took off his glasses and squinted his eyes at Killua. "No! Nope! He's not a pedo! He looks like he's eight too, hehe." 

Then he fell on the floor. 

"I want cheetos."

Killua shrugged and went back to explaining terraforming to Zushi, Melody, and now Zepile, who looked very interested in the subject now. Leorio seemed fine to him, as long as he wasn't passed out and foaming at the mouth he'll assume he's okay. 

He took a look over at Gon and the other two, they all seemed to be doing good, they were taking a bunch of pictures. Gon tried to pose like superman for one of the pictures but couldn't stop laughing. Killua giggled, Gon was so cute. 

"Okay, so the structure of your island is very important, as well as lakes and bodies of water, I can spend hours terraforming, no joke…"

Another hour had passed before they could do anything else, Killua had been talking about animal crossing non stop, he felt like a teacher. Even Kurapika has woke up, he still looked dead as hell but he was very interested in the ways of animal crossing and began asking questions like they were in class. 

"Okay so, what happens if I kill one of my villagers?" 

"You can't do that, now, back on topic, we were talking about how to make friends and get use of them, it's not all playing nice ladies."

Leorio had also got his cheetos and was now sitting on the ground watching Ikalgo teach Gon and Meleoron tik tok dance.

"What the fuck…Ikalgo…theres like…an effect on you…how'd you do that…you're not even on a phone…"

Killua wanted to keep his teachings on animal crossing going, but all too soon Ikalgo called for them, it was ten minutes til midnight and they needed to set up the fireworks. 

Kurapika was fully awake now, he was very excited about the fireworks, and also went ahead to make sure that Leorio was okay. Killua has seen him take in so many edibles that he should probably be dead right now. Tall people are so weird. 

Gon stood next to him as they surrounded Ikalgo and Meleoron, who were setting up all the fireworks. He took his hand. 

"I learned how to shake my ass Killua, that's what Ikalgo said." Then he laughed. 

Killua smiled softly. "You're an idiot, I wish you would've stayed and listened to my animal crossing lesson, I taught them all about terraforming."

Gon hummed and rested his head on Killua's shoulder. "Okay, after the fireworks we were gonna go to McDonald's and get some food, you can teach them more about animal crossing there, and I promise I'll listen to it all."

Killua nodded. "Thanks Gon you're the best."

Gon snuggled into the crook of his neck. "No problem, I could listen to you talk for hours…"

"Okay boys and girl, it's time for the countdown, let's go! Ten!" 

They shouted back and forth with Meleoron while Ikalgo strategically lit the fireworks so they would go off right when the clock hit midnight. 

"Three!" 

"Two!" 

"One! Happy new years!" 

Gon grabbed Killua's hoodie strings and pulled him down slightly to kiss him. Gon's mouth tasted like hot cheetos, he guessed Leorio must've shared some with him. A shiver went down Killua's body even though he felt the warmest he possibly could with Gon's lips pressed against his. 

He'll say it a million times, if he could stay in his little bubble with Gon forever he would be the happiest boy on earth. 

Gon detached himself from Killua's lips and looked up at the fireworks. 

"Look Killua, it's the one I told you about, it's blue and green, like us." 

Killua looked up, then looked at Gon. The green light exploded in the sky leaving a beautiful green light splashed against his boyfriends face. He liked the fireworks fine, but Gon was definitely the better thing to look at. 

When they went to Mcdonalds afterwards Gon kept his promise and listened to him tell the entire group about animal crossing. 

Killua felt light and fluffy, it was the best feeling in the world.


	17. seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua gets in a fight

It was a fairly normal day despite that fact that it was cold as hell, it had snow a lot the night before and Gon and Killua always walked to school together so they were extra cold by the time they actually got to school. Now they were just sitting on the staircase next to their first period class waiting for the bell to ring. 

No Gon was just listening to Killua rant about how he got in a fight with a twelve year old on roblox last night. He was getting pretty heated. 

"Yeah, definitely, I think he's lying about being a moderator, no way would they make a twelve year old-" 

Killua looked out into the hall then back at Gon with a look of distaste on his face. 

"What are they doing here." 

Gon looked and saw Hisoka and Illumi, Killua's older brother, approaching them. Gon grimaced. He had a strong dislike for Illumi much like the rest of his friend group, and Hisoka just made him uncomfortable. He was always creeping on Gon, he had gym with him at the beginning of the year but decided to switch classes when Hisoka kept peeping on him in the locker room. He knew all this friends wanted to beat his ass, Gon just wanted him to leave him the fuck alone. 

Gon stood up and began descending the staircase, he turned back and held out his hand to Killua. 

"Come on, before they get any closer."

Killua smiled. "Yeah, let's go into the class, maybe the door is unlocked."

However as they reached the bottom of the staircase they were greeted with the slight of the two boys. Gon tried to pull Killua away to go to class before one of the older boys could say anything. Killua was just like Kurapika, he was always looking for a reason to fight someone. He didn't want him to get into a fight with them. But, like always, Hisoka had to open his mouth. 

"Hello Gon, Illumi's disciple."

Killua glared at Hisoka. "Fuck off, I'm nothing to Illumi."

Hisoka smirked . "Ouch, don't you ever think how your words hurt your dear brother?" 

Before Killua could open his mouth to say anything Hisoka turned his attention towards Gon. Oh gosh, he wanted to vomit, that red head was such a perv, he wanted to leave. Immediately. 

"Sweet Gon, why do you surround yourself with such filth, why don't you come walk with me and Illumi this morning?" 

Hisoka reached out and grabbed Gon by the wrist. Gon glared at him, before he could pull himself out of his grasp and give Hisoka a piece of his mind, Killua punched Hisoka's wrist, knocking his grasp from Gon and then stood in front of him. Gon gulped. This is exactly what he didn't want. 

Killua snarled at his brother. "Put a muzzle on your dog, bitch, if he touches Gon again I'll chop his arm off."

Illumi, stoned faced as always, ignored Killua. "Hisoka, come on, let's get going, I don't want to be late to class."

Hisoka didn't listen though, he never listened. Gon tries his hardest to be nice, so when he met Hisoka that summer he tried to be as nice as possible. He saw him as a possible friend, but he was a lot older than Gon and was way too friendly with him. Once Hisoka attempted to kiss him on the mouth instead of the cheek in an innocent game of spin the bottle, he knew he could never be friends with him. Kurapika and Leorio chased him out of the party, Killua almost tore his head off. The guy didn't know what no meant, so he stayed, and he got in Killua's face. 

"Will you now? That's something I'd like to see." 

Gon frowned. "Leave Killua alone Hisoka, we aren't even doing anything to you and your boyfriend…" 

Gon frowned. Hold on. He's pretty sure Hisoka cheated on Illumi with Chrollo, what's going on here. 

"Wait, didn't they break up? I thought Hisoka sucked Chrollos dick under the stairs? Was that just a rumor, I'm pretty sure there were videos though…" 

Killua shrugged. "I dunno, whatever let's go to class-" 

Ever the attention seeker, Hisoka did exactly what Killua didn't want him to do and reached out and ruffled Gon's hair. He backed out of his grasp quickly, however Killua did see what he did. Gon sighed. Here we go again. No one could go a week in this school without getting in a fight with Hisoka.

Killua grabbed Hisoka's arm and judo flipped him. Gon gasped. That was so cool. He wondered if he could do that. 

In no time at all Killua was on top of Hisoka pounding at his face. Hisoka was just laying there on the ground, laughing. Gon wanted to stop Killua before any teachers could see, but he'd try to break up a fight with Killua and a girl in their class named Bisky once, he almost got his arm torn off. 

"Killua I-" 

Killua's fist connected with Hisoka's face again, but this time it produced a loud and nasty sounding crack. Gon's eyes widened and he could see Killua's do the same. Blood was gushing out of Hisoka's nose, and now he looked seriously pissed. Killua was left defenseless, he froze in shock after he broke Hisoka nose, so Hisoka shoved him off his body and he landed with a loud thump on the ground. 

Gon ran to Killua on the floor and helped him up quickly. However Hisoka was still pissed, possibly because of his newly broken nose, and he shoved Gon out the way. 

Killua yelled. "Gon! You bastard, I said to keep your hands off!"

Gon was getting up, he was definitely going to help Killua beat Hisoka's ass too. He had enough of all this, he just wanted him to leave them alone, he couldn't go around shoving them and ogling Gon whenever he pleased it was weird as fuck. But just as Hisoka was about to strike at Killua, Illumi got in the middle. 

"That's enough, I'm not just going to let you hit my little brother, let's go, Hisoka."

Killua growled. "I don't need your help! Get out the way, I'm going to kick his pervy ass right out of the atmosphere!" 

"Killua, stop this, I-" 

"Hey! What are you boys doing over there!"

Gon winced. He knew this would happen. 

Gon was outside of Killua's window a little while after school, he was throwing rocks up at it, since he's pretty sure he got his phone and stuff taken away. His parents were big business people and worked really high up, their kids were always supposed to be well behaved, so when one of them set a bad example for their family they were always punished. 

After the teacher had caught Hisoka and Killua fighting they took both of them to the office and gave them a week's suspension. Well, for Killua at least, Hisoka was already eighteen so he had to be taken down to the police station, as well as the hospital since Killua's broke his nose. While he doesn't condone his boyfriend's actions he sure is proud of him

After about the tenth rock he saw the window open and his boyfriend stuck his head out the window. Killua smiled at him softly. Gon beamed back up at him.

"Come on in Romeo."

Gon nodded. "Okay."

Because of the winter weather the tree was really wet and very hard to climb, but he was able to scramble up it without falling and balance on the branch leading into Killua's room. 

He walked in and inhaled. Warmth. He saw Killua sitting at his desk and as suspected his entire set up was gone, his pc was gone, his television, switch, you name it. His room looked really bare without the large pc looming over it. 

Killua sighed. "I can't believe they took all my electronics, seriously, they went through my entire room, they even took my 3ds, I haven't played a game on that since elementary school."

Gon laughed. "Well, I would say you deserved it, but you're kind of my hero, let me give you a present."

Killua frowned. "A present?" 

Gon unzipped his jacket and threw it on the bed, along with his bed boots which he threw on the ground and walked to Killua where he was sitting on his chair.

"Yeah, a present, excuse me."

Now Gon had no reason to do this whatsoever, he didn't even know what possessed him to do it, but he maneuvered his legs around and slid them through the holes in the chairs arms and strandled Killua. 

Gon was raised up a little bit sitting on Killua's lap, so his boyfriend had to look up at him, and gosh, was it a sight to see. 

Killua's eyes were wide and his face was red, just like he always gets whenever Gon does something he gets flustered about. But being able to look down on him was an entire different experience. It actually made Gon blush quite hard, the once warm room felt impossibly hot now. He gulped. 

"G-Gon." Killua stammered out. 

Gon collected himself. "Wait, I haven't given you my present yet."

And just as he was about to pluck up the courage to kiss Killua in this sort of embarrassing situation, the door slammed open. 

"Big brother, I-" 

Killua and Gon heads immediately snapped to the door where the tiny black-haired girl was in the doorway. Her eyes widened and she quickly closed the door with a squeal. 

After an eternity of silence Gon laughed nervously. "This is what I get for trying to be enticing huh?" 

Killua refused to meet his eyes. "Get off me, idiot."

After the incident they went to call Alluka and tell her it was okay to come in. Which was actually very hard since Killua was supposed to be under strict security, however they managed to break into her room, luckily it was right next to Killua's. 

"Hey Alluka we-" 

"I swear I didn't see anything!" 

Killua hit her on the head softly. "We weren't even doing…stuff...dumbass."

Alluka laughed. "Okay, I was just going in there to ask if you wanted to watch Spirited Away with me! But looks like you've already got company."

Gon spoke up. "No I'd like to watch, let's set it up."

Despite her parents being transphobic bastards, Alluka was actually pretty set up in her room. Although that's probably because they never wanted her in any other part of the house. Her bedroom was huge, just like Killua's, she was basically like a cuter and more pink version of Killua. Gon will forever be jealous of their pc setups. 

While Alluka was setting up the movie on her giant flat screen tv, Gon made himself cozy on her bed. She had a whole bunch of stuffed animals, the star of the show was definitely her giant hello kitty plushie gifted by Kurapika. It was the biggest one on her bed. 

Gon grabbed a hold of it and began to cuddle. 

"Hhm, Killua, why can't you be as soft as hello kitty? You'd be so much better to cuddle with."

Killus settled in the bed next to him and flicked his forehead. "Shut up, at least I don't smell like dirt."

After the movie was put on they all had a big cuddle session on Killua's bed, him, his boyfriend, Alluka, and giant hello kitty. It was great, Gon likes to cuddle, when he was a kid he couldn't go to sleep without Aunt Mito by his side. Eventually stuffed animals replaced her, but now he had Killua, and all his friends to cuddle with, so he's set for life. 

While the movie played they talked a bit, Alluka asked why she was told she wasn't allowed to see Killua so they launched into the epic tale of how he broke Hisoka's nose and got suspended from school. Alluka didn't find it very entertaining. 

"Killua…you need to stop letting Illumi get to you, you let him control your actions too much." Alluka frowned. 

Killua shrugged. "It wasn't even Illumi, sure he pissed me off but it was Hisoka, he's already eighteen, Gon isn't even fifteen yet, he's a total fucking creep, he could be put on the sex offernders registry or something."

Alluka still wouldn't let it go. Gon didn't think it was a big deal, sure him fighting Hisoka was bad but that's the way Killua's always been. He'd always been rough around the edges and ready to kick anyone's ass anytime, anywhere, it was nothing new, he just got mad sometimes. 

"Gon, why didn't you stop him?" She asked. 

Gon shrugged. "Well, he always gets like this, I don't see the-" 

Alluka glared at him. "You should know what the issue is, you know the way Killua gets when he's mad, he can't control his actions, he needs someone there to whack him over the head and tell him to stop being a jackass!" 

Killua looked at her, mouth agape. "Alluka…seriously its-" 

"Don't say it's fine!" She shouted. "It's not fine, you're too reckless, you hurt yourself without even realizing it, you need to stop acting like an idiot and justifying it by saying everything is fine, you broke someone's nose because they grabbed Gon's wrist, whether he deserved it or not, it's not something that's okay, you must know that big brother."

Killua stammered. "Yeah-well…I...I'm, I'm sorry Alluka, you're right, I'll try and be more careful from now on, okay?" 

Gon peeked over at her face and realized she was crying. He immediately wrapped his arms around her. Alluka is the closest thing he's ever had to a sibling, he hates seeing her cry. Especially if it was something that could've easily been prevented. 

Killua cuddled her as well. He looked upset, Gon knows it's one of the worst things in the world to see Alluka cry, Killua's spent his entire life making sure she was happy, and being the cause of her grief must really ache. Gon reached out and held his hand. 

Alluka sniffled. "For a long time you were the only person in the entire world who loved me Killua, the thought of you going to jail or getting hurt because you're just plain stupid hurts me, okay? You're the only saving grace I have, please try and think things through before you do them, for me?"

Killua nodded. "Of course, I really am sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry."

Alluka elbowed the both of them in the ribs. Gon coughed and gripped the side of his stomach. Alluka was skinny as hell, her elbow really dug into his ribs. 

"That goes for you too Gon, don't go falling into rivers or jumping off trees, psycho."

Gon laughed. "I'll try, but I can't really make any promises!" 

That got him another jab in the rib. 

After all the crying and emotions were done they finished watching spirited away before taking turns playing smash bros on Alluka's switch. Killua kept tickling him whenever he went against Alluka. Gon kept kicking him away and calling him an idiot. Perhaps he should be jealous that he'll always be second in Killua's heart to Alluka, but he didn't really mind, if he had to be second place to anyone, he's glad it's her. 

He looked over at them going against each other. Alluka dug her knuckle into Killua's head and accused him of going easy on her. Maybe one day Alluka will be his actual family, maybe one day…

He looked over at the boy with bright cat eyes and a mischievous smile. He quickly looked away, the thought made him blush. But maybe one day he could grant Killua one of his wishes, maybe one day he could finally rid him of his family name.


	18. eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua and Alluka rescue a cat and spend the entire night at Gon's house

Killua and Alluka were walking home, it was pretty late, almost midnight actually. Killua had to pick Alluka up at a friend's house, he'd never let her walk in the dark like that alone, he's too afraid she'll be kidnapped or harassed. Alluka thinks he's too much but it's better to be safe than sorry. 

It was still really cold, even with the hoodie Gon had gifted him, he even had the hood on. It was probably one of the coldest nights this winter, which was weird because it was the beginning of February, he thought it was supposed to be getting warmer, not colder. He shivered. 

"I could have asked one of my friends to walk with me Big Brother, they would've come with me."

Killua shook his head. "Oh yeah, a child walking another child home, what could go wrong? You're just begging to be kidnapped at this point."

Alluka gave him a little shove. "No, I just know that you hate the cold, and you're a big baby."

"I am not-" 

Alluka put her gloved hand over his mouth. Killua shoved her hand off and was about to defend his honor before Alluka raised her lips to her mouth. 

"Hush, do you hear that?" 

Killua whispered. "Hear what?" 

After a little while of being quiet he heard it, it was small and faint, but he definitely heard it. It was the mewls of a kitten. He looked around for where it might be, they were walking through a park trail covered by bushes and trees, it could be anywhere. 

Alluka began to travel up ahead of them, it seems her ears are better than his, he followed her and she led him directly into a bush. The meowing was very present here, even if it did sound a bit weak. Alluka pulled back the branches and leaves of the bush and looked inside. She gasped. 

"Brother, look!" 

Killua took a peek inside and there was a grey and white kitten, it was cold, wet and shivering, entangled in the branches. Killua panicked and quickly removed the kitten from the bush. It fit in his cupped hand perfectly, it immediately snuggled into Killua's warmth. His heart melted. What a poor little kitten. 

Alluka looked close to tears. "Killua, we have to save it, let's bring it home." 

Killua shrugged. "I dunno, if mom and dad find out we have a cat they'll punish us, they strictly forbid any animals remember?" 

Alluka pouted. "But Killua, it's cold, and wet, it'll die if we leave it here."

Killua nodded. "Yeah…you know what, let's take it Gon's for now, we can take care of it there then decide what to do later."

Alluka nodded happily. "Okay!" 

Killua texted Gon about the cat, he was more than happy to help the cat out. As a matter of fact he was ecstatic about it, he even asked for a picture before they got to the house, then proceeded to scream about it over text. The cat was very cute, it was snuggled into Killua's hoodie, at the moment, he was freezing but the cats cutest provided more than enough wartj for his heart. 

Alluka had already facetimed her friends about the cat, there were about six children all yelling at the screen at once while his sister showed off the cat snuggled into his hoodie. It would've been cute if he wasn't freezing, his real goal was to get to Gon's house as fast as possible. 

Thankfully they were standing outside in no time, texting Gon about how to get in. Unlike his house there wasn't a tree that they could just climb up to sneak into his room, so Gon left the front door unlocked for them, they just had to be extra quiet while they tiptoed through the halls and up the stairs. If they woke up his grandma or Aunt Mito it was all over.

As they ascended the stairs and looked down the hall they saw Gon standing silently with his door opened and a finger to his lips. He was in a frog onesie, Killua smiled softly, he always had the cutest pajamas. 

Finally they were in Gon's room, Killua let out a breath, while he was trying to collect himself Gon jumped in excitement. 

"Let me see, let me see!" 

Killua smiled. "Alright you big baby, look."

Killua unraveled the blanket to show the small wet kitten, it was still snuggled into the blanket, it wasn't shivering at much but it was still shaking. Gon cooed and reached out to pet it. 

"Aw, poor little kitty, we give them a bath, so they can warm up and stuff!"

Alluka laughed nervously. "Yeah…how are we supposed to take them a bath with your family sleeping, what if they get up?" 

Gon nodded seriously. "That's a sacrifice I'm willing to make."

Killua sighed. 

So they collected a towel and went back out into the darkness of the hallway again, Gon put his finger to his lips and began to tiptoe down the hallway with the siblings in tow. Killua wasn't really for sneaking around Gon's house, it felt like a federal offense. He actually admired Aunt Mito and it kind of felt disrespectful to be sneaking around her house with her consent. He clung to the kitten and hurried to the bathroom. 

When they were all in the bathroom Gon closed and locked the door behind them, it was kind of cramped, for once Killua is thankful that he's so tiny. 

Gon rubbed his hand together. "Alright, let's take this little fella a bath."

Killua frowned. "You know, I am your boyfriend, you've been focusing on the kitten ever since we arrived, no hello?" 

Gon smiled. "Oh, sorry, you're just a brat Killua."

Before Killua could open his mouth to defend himself, Gon got as close as he possibly could to Killua with the kitten in the middle of them and kissed him. Killua sighed. So what if he was a brat, if this is what it got him he'd be a brat until the day he died. 

"You know I'm still here, nerds, stop making out, the kitty is getting cold!" Alluka gripped onto Killuas ear and pulled. 

He whined. "Ow, Alluka, you know my ears are sensitive."

Alluka took charge, filling up the bathroom sink with warm water, Gon tried to put bubble bath in it, but she stopped him. Killua just sat on the toilet petting the sleeping kitten. He smiled, he liked cats, dogs were absolute idiots, too rowdy for him, which is a wild concept, seeing as his boyfriend is the human embodiment of a puppy. 

The kitten stretched out and yawned, for the first time they opened their eyes and looked up at Killua, mewling. Killua almost died, the kitten was even cuter with the eyes open, they were bright blue, much like his own. Killua picked it up and held it close to his cheek, it purred. It was then he noticed Gon's eyes on him. 

Killua looked at him, his cheeks red. Gon laughed.

"Killua, you're so cute, the cat kind of looks like you, you know?" 

Killua examined the cat. It did kind of look similar, maybe it was only in the eyes though. 

"Ooh, you guys should name the cat Killua! Kitten Killua!" Gin exclaimed. 

Killua scrunched up his nose. "No, that's weird, he- wait, is it a boy?"

Killua quickly checked, lucky the fact it was wet really made it easier. He looked up at his sister and Gon smiling. 

"It's a boy!" 

Alluka cheered. "Oh yay, then we're definitely naming him Killua, hand him over, it's bath time!" 

While Killua still didn't consent to the name he couldn't deny Alluka when she looked at him with such glee. He handed the kitten over and sat back in the toilet seat, the sink was right next to the toilet, so it was pretty easy to see the kitten as his sister eased him into the warm bath. The water was low enough, so he kind of just sunk down and sat there while Alluka splashed some water on him. 

Gon frowned, looking over her shoulder. "Do we need cat shampoo? Can we use humans?" 

Alluka shook her head. "No, I don't think he needs shampoo right now, just a warm bath should do, he looks so calm already."

Killua watched as the cat sat a bit in the water and stretched, he opened his eyes lazily and yawned, some water went into his mouth, causing him to shake his head back and forth. Killua giggled, he was adorable. 

"So what should we feed him? We have cans of tuna, cats like tuna right? I heard milk from cows can give them worms or something." Gon said. 

Alluka nodded. "That should be fine, let's take him out already, the water is starting to get cold and I'm sure he's hungry."

They split up in the hallway after getting the kitten wrapped in a nice warm towel, Gon went to open a can of tuna for the kitten down in the kitchen while the siblings went ahead to Gon's room to dry him off. 

Alluka sat on the bed with the kitten drying him off gently, she was cooing at the kitten softly, she looked happy and content. Killua sat on the bed next to her, watching. 

"You're such a good boy, you never scratched or bit us, you know we're just friends right?" 

The kitten mewled up at her, Alluka gasped, she had stars in her eyes. She looked at Killua excitedly. 

Killua smiled. "You know, I'm sure if we keep him in your room mom and dad won't find out."

Aluka smiled wide. "We can keep him? You mean it?" 

Killua nodded. Alluka picked up the wet kitten out of the towel and held him close to her chest. Killua thinks the kitten will be good for her, he didn't have a warm bone in his body as a child, that was all his family's fault of course. Alluka had all the love in the world to give, she deserved something to give it to. 

Gon came back in the room with too little bowl of water and tuna. The three kids all sat on Gon's frog rug and watched carefully as the cat ate the tuna and walked around the room. Sniffing at stuff. 

"So how'd you find him anyway? It's really late, why were you guys out cat hunting?"

"We found him in a bush, I was kicked out my friends house after his mom found out there were girls at the sleepover, I dunno why though, it's not like we're all gonna start kissing or something, besides, I'm pretty sure I'm a lesbian, and I tried to tell her but she totally flipped out, and also…"

While Gon and Alluka had some lady talk Killua following the kitten around Gon's room, he was clumsy and kind of walked a little funny, he still wasn't fully dried off so maybe the weight of his wet fur slowed him down. 

The kitten stopped at a pile of Gon's clothes on the floor and snuggled into it. Killua smiled, he's lucky they found the kitten, he has not the slightest idea how he ended up entangled in a bush, someone must've put him there. The mere thought made Killua upset, who would want to hurt something so small and helpless? 

Killua let the cat as he laid on Gon's dirty clothes. For once his ever growing pile of overdue laundry had some use. He reached out and pet him. He was too attached to the kitten already, being around Gon must've made him soft. He doesn't mind though…okay maybe he does, it doesn't matter though.

"Hey, so what are we going to name him?" 

Alluka looked at him funny. "I told you, I'm naming him Killua."

Killua frowned. "That would be too confusing." 

"Kitty Killua than." 

"What about when he's not a kitten anymore?" 

"Cat Killua!" 

"Seriously?" 

The rest of the night went along pretty swell. Killua wanted to stay the night, but he wasn't even supposed to be out of the house right now due to his fight with Hisoka at school. They did stay at Gon's house pretty late into the night though. Alluka suggested watching some anime, so they put on kiki's delivery service because according to her Kitty Killua would enjoy the movie a lot more if it had a cat in it. 

About half way through the movie Gon mentioned he had ice cream downstairs, so all three kids and kitten plucked up the courage to go downstairs so they could all grab some spoons and the pint of strawberry shortcake ice cream in his freezer. However on the way down they bumped into Aunt Mito getting a drink of water. 

They all stopped and looked at each other for a moment, Mito looked them all up and down, Gon holding the tub of ice cream, Killua holding three spoons and Alluka holding a kitten. She then looked at the clock, saw that it was three o'clock in the morning, looked back at them and shook her head. 

"I'm not even going to ask, good night kids."

As soon as they got back in the room Killua hit Gon over the head and called him an idiot, they argued for about five minutes before they realized Alluka was hogging all the ice cream and time with Kitty Killua. The rest of the night was filled with anime films, passing around the tub or ice cream, and the kitten before Alluka and Killua had finally decided to leave at six am. 

Gon let him borrow a jacket since his was wet and covered in cat hair, then he waved them off at the porch. 

"Good night!" 

Killua smiled, what a good night it was.


	19. nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika is sad and his friends try to figure out why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not like this chapter cause I feel like the writing is sloppy but here u go,,,I haven't slept in 26 hours :D

Kurapika is depressed. 

This isn't the first time Kurapika's been too sad to even move, like when he wrecked himself doing the splits dance battling Hisoka, or when he found out the bird he always sees in the pet shop window after school finally got sold. However it was different this time, according to Leorio, way different. 

Gon is all for helping his friends, he'll actually go as far to say that it's one of his past times, since his friends always seem to be getting up to something and getting into trouble. Of course he's always right there with them doing that stupid thing, but he's most likey the one to get them out of any trouble. So when Leorio said Kurapika was depressed, Gon was in the case. He made it his number one priority to make Kurapika happy again.

However it was going to be a lot harder than he originally thought. 

When he stepped into Kurapika's room it smelt awful, his room always smelled sort of off, since he does live in the basement, but now it smelled awful, there was clothes and trash laying all around the place. Leorio sighed as he and the two boyfriends stepped inside. 

"See, he won't tell me what's wrong, and he refuses to get out of bed, we have school tomorrow he needs to get up, please help me Gon, I don't know what else to do."

Gon smiled. "Don't worry, we are in the case, Killua even brought back up."

Killua nodded solemnly before unzipping his backpack and bringing out Kitty Killua. Leorio sighed in exasperation. 

"You brought your cat? How is that supposed to help, I don't even think he likes cats." 

Gon laughed. "Don't be stupid Leorio! Everyone likes cats."

After their little debacle they decided to venture further into Kurapika's dump. He's usually a very tidy person, even though he forgets to shower sometimes, anything that's his is usually nice and tidy. This was very out of character for him. 

They finally finished wading their way through his trash and to his bed, only to be greeted with what looked like even more trash. Kurapika had his entire king sized bed covered in clothes, paper, empty monster cans, and even dished. Gon gaped at the mess in front of him, was his friend even laying in his bed? 

Killua fake cried. "Oh no, the trash demon must've consumed him, poor Kurapika, forever alone in trash hell."

Just as Killua finished his sentence they heard a groan from under a mixed pile of trash and clothes. Then it moved. Gon let out a yelp before hanging onto Leorio's jacket sleeve. Killua walked up to the pile and poked it with a stick he kept in his backpack. The like groaned again, this time getting up to reveal a living, breathing human under all the garbage. It was their dearly depressed friend, Kurapika. 

Kurapika glared at them from his trash blanket. "Who said you could come in here?"

Leorio sighed. "Pika I invited them over because you're sad and won't tell me why, come on, get out of bed."

Kurapika flipped his boyfriend off before burrowing deep under the covers of trash and clothes. Gon went up to Kurapika and shook him a little. 

"Come one, we're going out, you've gotta get out of this funk, it's no good for you, especially when you're like this."

"Yeah," Killua chimed in. "I even brought our cat, don't you wanna see him?" 

They could hear Kurapika's muffled voice from inside his trash cover duvet. 

"No, go away."

Gon sighed, finally lifting up the blanket to get a good look at his friend. Kurapika tried not to meet his eyes but he did anyway, and when he did Gon immediately knew something was wrong. 

Usually when Kurapika's sad there's a bit of anger mixed in, just because he's such an angry dude, but now all Gon saw was sadness. He looked like he was in pain. Gon used his other hand and booped his friend in the nose, giving him a smile. 

"Come on Kurapika, please?" 

Kurapika gave him a small smile. "Only if you promise we'll get food."

Leorio jumped behind Gon, grabbed his shoulder and gave his boyfriend a big smile. "Anything you want Pika, I'm buying!" 

"Killua, are you sure they won't see him?" Leorio asked, looking around. 

"No, they won't, here Kurapika, you can hold him, just be careful please." 

Quickly Killua held the kitten across the table while Kurapika swiped him out of his hands and put him on his lap. A quick look around the restaurant told them that no one knew of the kitten exchange, great. 

They ended up going to a small diner down the street from their school, it was always packed on school days but the weekends were quite chill. They had the best pecan pie ever, Gon wasn't a big sweets man but he could eat a whole tin on his own. Amazing. 

Kurapika didn't seem to be doing any better, now he was just depressed in a restaurant, featuring a kitten. He didn't even wanna order anything despite the fact that he was the one that wanted to get food in the first place. Leorio ordered him a tuna melt though, so hopefully he'll eat that. 

Killua sipped on his mountain dew while they waited for their food. "So, why're you so depressed Kurapika."

Both Gon and Leorio kicked him from under the table. 

"Son of a bitch! What was that for, we're trying to help him right? How are we supposed to help him if we don't know what the issue is?" 

Gon sighed. He knew Killua was right, but the way Kurapika was actually told him that he wouldn't so easily give up what was bugging him. He was a pretty emotion filled guy, anytime he felt anything ever he let the entire world know what it was that he was feeling. Now he looked filled with pain and sorrow, only this time it seemed like he didn't want the world to know anything. 

Kurapika smiled weakly. "I'm fine, thanks for taking me out, but I really wanna go home now."

Leorio frowned. "If that's really what you want…"

Gon stood up from his seat at the table. "No, I'm not leaving you alone until I see you smile, actually smile, I mean it Kurapika!" 

The waitress came over with their food, she quickly sat it down at the table and began to walk away in a hurry after muttering enjoy. Probably due to Gon's bosturous attitude, Killua called her back over to them. 

"Yes?" She asked nervously. 

Killua smiled. "It's my friend Kurapika's birthday today, I was wondering if you do anything for that sort of thing."

The waitress smiled and gave him a nod. "Of course sir, I'll be right back at the end of your meal, okay?."

Kurapika glared at Killua after the lady left the table. Gon was doing the math in his head, it definitely wasn't his birthday today so what was Killua playing at? 

"Killua-" Kurapika started. 

"Free dessert! Who doesn't love free dessert and the happy singing of your local diner staff!" Killua gave him a shit eating grin.

Kurapika sighed into his tuna melt. "Good grief."

Kurapika showed no signs of cheering up through the meal, he alternated between taking small bits of his tuna melt to petting Kitty Killua on his lap. The three other boys tried to make him smile a little, Gon tried telling him stories to make him feel better, while Killua (not so) subtly tried to figure out what was wrong with him. The only one who had any luck with making him smile was Leorio, he kept whispering stuff in his ear and petting Kitty Killua along with him and Kurapika would give him little smiles here and there. Still, he was unresponsive to anything else. 

"Guys, I just wanna go home please."

"But why, Kurapika what's wrong? Why won't you-"

Gon was cut off by the singing of diner staff. They were coming towards the table fast with a slice of pecan pie with a birthday candle on the top. They all sang loud and clear. Kurapika looked less than happy. Gon sighed. This entire situation was going to be awkward. 

Then Killua got up out of his seat and stood on the diner table. Gon watched as he began stomping on the table and clapping his hands, singing along with the diner staff, Gon could tell his boyfriend was embarrassed by his actions, his red face said it all but nonetheless he kept on singing while the diner staff watched him awe. Gon smiled and began pounding on the table as hard as he could, Leorio soon followed suit and they were singing the loudest, and most annoying birthday song of all time. 

"Happy birthday to you!" 

Kurapika stares at Killua wide eyed. "Killua get down!" 

"Happy birthday to you!" 

"Killua I'm serious, guys you're causing a seen I-" 

"Happy birthday dear Kurapika!" 

"That's enough!" Kurapika stood up revealing the kitten on his lap to the diner staff and all the onlookers. 

"Happy birthday to-" 

They were all cut off as they stared at the cat. The three singing boys looked worriedly at the diner staff, before looking back at Kurapika, who bursted into laughter. The three boys looked at him in shock, Gon was pretty sure they were about to be kicked out, nothing was funny about this situation. Not that it was very important at the moment, because Kurapika was laughing, that one special laugh that only Leorio could bring out of him. 

Gon watched as he wiped the small tears that formed away from his eyes. "You guys wanna know why I'm sad? Okay, I'll tell you, let's go on a walk, something tells me we're not wanted here anymore."

They ditched Kurapika's car at the diner, the staff was actually pretty okay with the scene they had caused, they just got a stern talking to by the manager for bringing an animal in the restaurant and climbing on table. Luckily they were just let off with a warning. 

Now they were just walking through the town, Kurapika was talking his time eating his pecan pie, possibly to avoid having to tell them why he was so sad in the first place. 

Killua was the first one to bring the subject up, he was holding Kitty Killua in a blanket and stroking him as they walked on the pavement, it was still pretty cold in the beginning of February. 

"So, tell us why you're so sad."

Kurapika didn't answer for a while. He held Leorio's hand and kicked at rocks and pebbles on the ground. 

"It's hard to explain."

"Just try, maybe we can help!" Gon said. 

Kurapika gave him a smile. "Okay."

There was silence again for a minute. It made Gon nervous, he didn't know what it was that got Kurapika all depressed, but whatever it was it must've been big, because he was really thinking about what his answer should be. 

Finally, he sighed and spoke. "Growing up is scary."

Silence.

Leorio nodded. "Yeah, I thought we've always known that Pika."

Kurapika shrugged. "I know but it's different now, I feel like I spent the first half of my teenage years mad at the world, and now that I'm finally okay with who I am and enjoy my life it's slowly being taken from me." 

"Yeah, but-" 

"I'm supposed to be going off to college in less than two years and I have no idea what I want to do with my life, I have no idea what I want to study for, or what university I want to attend, I've never had a real job or work experience, how am I supposed to know all this stuff? Magically? I'm only sixteen, why-"

Leorio stopped in the road and tugged Kurapika closer to him. "Hey, calm down alright, just breathe for a second." 

Kurapika listened to Leorio, surprisingly, he never listens to anyone. He breathed in and out, before speaking again. 

"I feel like life is okay now and it's moving to fast, getting old his terrifying, I don't like it, that's why I'm sad…go on and call me an idiot, it sounds dumb when I say it outloud."

Gon looked at his friend, he was actually afraid of the way they all might respond to his worries. Gon hadn't really thought about any of that, maybe it's because he's a freshman, or because his childhood was actually a normal one, besides the lack of a father figure in his life. He knew how bad his friends had it growing up, now they all seem happy. But now doesn't last forever, Gon wrapped his arm around Kurapika's shoulder as best as he could. 

"It's okay Kurapika, I don't really know what to say, so I'll just say what I'm thinking, I know that it's scary to think of the future, but it doesn't even exist yet! That means we can make the future whatever we want! And even when we do grow up someday, we'll all still be together, so it's okay if you're scared and worried, but just know that we'll be here with you every step of the way!"

Leorio snuggled him close. 

"Yeah Pika, I don't really understand the fear, I for one cannot wait to grow up, think of all the things we planned, moving in together, adopting Killua and Alluka, traveling, we can't do that without progressing forward, but whenever you get sad again please just tell me, you get me real worried you freak!" Then Leorio gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

Kurapika smiled. "Yeah, thanks guys, it doesn't really get rid of the fear but it does subside it, I want to thank-" 

His friend was cut off as his body was pushed forward, Gon looked behind him to see Killua with the kitten balanced in one arm, but one out stretched, having shoved Kurapika. He smirked mischievously. 

"Killua, wh-" 

"Tag, you're it." 

Kurapika looked confused. "What?" 

"You're it! Gon, Leorio, run, or he'll get you!"

Gon and Leorio looked mat Kurapika who suddenly had murder in his eyes. Gon grimaced, it's scary how fast his friend can change emotions. Gon quickly turned and ran with Killua down the street leaving Leorio in the dust. 

"Hey! You little punks!" He chased after them. 

"Get back here Leorio!" 

Gon and Killua laughed as their friends chased them down the street. It is really sad thinking about how one day they won't have this, one day they won't just be kids chasing each other mindlessly through the streets. But Gon thinks it won't matter then, because they'll still have each other. 

He looked back, he saw Kurapika tackle Leorio on the ground, he smiled wide and let out a laugh.

"Tag, you're it!" 

Gon smiled before taking off. Mission accomplished


	20. twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon and his attend a valentine's day festival

"Have fun, be careful and don't come home too late, okay!" 

"Okay, bye Aunt Mito!" 

It was valentine's day, and unlike every other year where this day went by without a hiccup, this year was different because he has a boyfriend. 

To get Kurapika out of the house, and feeling a bit better, they decided they would all go to the valentine's day festival this year. They never went any other year, it just wasn't important, but now the four boys were all in relationships, and it seemed a lot more appealing. Gon liked the idea, he gets to spend all evening with his friends and boyfriend at a fun festival with food and games. What more could he ask for? 

Killua and Alluka were picking him up now, Alluka was bringing the girl she had a crush on, just as friends of course. Gon and Killua had to make a pinky promise not to tease her while she was with the girl, they did so, which meant no teasing for the night unfortunately. 

Gon saw Killua waiting at the end of his driveway with Alluka and a blonde girl, who he assumed was Alluka's crush. 

Gon smiled wide and shouted out. "Hey Killua! Hi everyone!" 

Everyone turned to greet him with a smile. Gon smiled back, he really couldn't wait for the festival, he wanted to be there right now. 

"Hi Gon, this is Retz, Retz, this is Gon."

The girl turned to him with a shy smile and held out her hand. "Hey, Alluka talks about you a lot , she says you're a good bean."

Gon smiled and took her hand. "It's nice to meet you! She talks about you too, she said you're the greatest!" 

Retz turned to Alluka with a teasing smile. "Oh really?" 

Alluka looked away and blushed, just as flustered as her brother gets. "Shut up, I never said that."

Gon grabbed Killua's hand and yanked him close. He gave him a kiss on the cheek, Killua looked away, red in the face. 

"Hey, idiot."

Gon stuck his tongue out. "So rude, I missed you."

Killua laughed. "I just saw you at school."

Gon pouted. "I know, but still…"

The kids were finally on their way to the festival. The two girls walked ahead of the boys, talking about roblox and laughing. Gon watched them softly. He noticed Alluka was wearing the dress that he tried on in the changing room last year. He looked over at Killua. 

"Hey Killua, did you mean it then?" 

"Mean what?" 

"When you said I was cute, wearing that dress for Alluka."

Killua's eyes widened, as if he had lost the memory and it suddenly came back to him. His entire face turned red, even his ears. He looked down at the ground and shrugged. 

"Yeah…"

Gon laughed. "Then I'll definitely need to wear one again! Hey Alluka, what dress size are you?" 

They made it to the festival with a tiny detour in between to buy some cotton candy from a sketchy man on the street. They were a bit late meeting up with Kurapika and Leorio because they were deciding on if it was safe to buy some candy from a sketchy man on the road, however they all agreed that cotton candy was worth the risk. He even had purple ones. 

Kurapika looked a lot better than he did that weekend. He was waiting at the front of the festival with Leorio, who appeared to have just given him his valentine's day gift. Leorio was looking at the floor slightly flustered while Kurapika smiled up at him prettily. Gon had gotten Killua a gift too, but he decided to wait until later to give it to him. 

Gon and the other ran up to greet them. After Alluka introduced them to Retz they had a discussion of where they wanted to go first. 

Alluka smiled. "Retz said she would try to win me a fish! So we're heading that way, bye!" 

Then she took her friend's hand and left. 

Leorio frowned. "So much for doing this as a group, anyway, where do you wanna go first Pika?"

Kurapika smiled. "I heard they were making sponge cakes this year, let's go get some."

Killua jumped for joy. "You had me at sponge cakes, let's go find those moist motherfuckers."

Gon's nose crinkled. "It sounds weird when you say it like that."

While on the way to get sponge cakes Gon was able to see the different shops and set ups the festival had to offer. The last time he had been to one was as a child with his Aunt Mito, they had to leave early because Gon was just starting to potty train and had an accident. What a disgusting child he was. 

The festival really looked great though, they had lanterns everywhere, different flags, some people were doing different kinds of tricks for the onlookers. There was even a stage where they were going to put on a concert at the end of the night. Gon couldn't believe they never did this before, it all looked so fun. 

As he looked around he spotted a game, it wasn't particularly interesting, it was just a simple hit the bottles down with a baseball game, the big thing was the prize. It was the most beautiful thing Gon had ever laid his eyes on besides Killua. He gasped when he first saw it and squeezed his boyfriend's hand so hard that he yanked it away. 

"Wha- Gon?" 

Gon grabbed his hand again and pointed at the winning prize. "Look, Killua, it's a froggy backpack."

Killua looked. "Oh wow, if you want, I'll win it for you later."

"No it's okay I can do-" 

"No!" Killua shouted, then looked away blushing. "No, I mean, I wanna be the one to win it for you…"

Gon smiled wide, he felt his face warm, he nodded. "Okay Killua."

His boyfriend gave him a soft relaxed smile. It made Gon melt, it was like anything he ever did was automatically the best thing ever, he just made everything better. Anything Gon hated, math, cleaning, losing, being scolded for doing something admittedly stupid, he'd be glad to do all those things if Killua was right there next to him. He always knew he loved Killua as a friend, anytime he'd say it he always meant it in a friendship kinda way, he's still quite confused about romantic relationships, but what Killua made him feel, it has to be love. He was sure of it. 

Gon cleared his throat. "Hey Killua-" 

"Kids!" Leorio called from a stall. "We found the sponge cake!" 

Killua tugged at Gon's hand immediately, he really liked sweets, he'd do anything to get his hands on one. Gon loved that about him, but he also loved the fact that Killua made sure to yank him along with him, he'd never leave him behind, not even for sweets. 

The sponge cake did not disappoint. It was light and kind of melted in your mouth, it has this really like whipped cream on top of it, Killua and Gon ate about five, and were going for sixths until they were pulled away by their friends. Killua hopped on Kurapika's back after being scolded, the blonde ran around the festival trying to get his boyfriend off his back. After he flipped him onto the floor he let out a big laugh. 

Gon smiled, he felt warm. He's glad everyone is having a good time, even Kurapika is enjoying himself. 

"Ooo, look, there's a shoot and point game, the winner gets a fake sword, let's try it guys!" Gon shouted at the two boys who were still in a little scuffle. 

Kurapika let go of Killua's arm without a fight, thankfully, his friend really liked swords, so Gon's guessing a blue plastic sword is no different. He has a whole collection of stuff like that, he keeps them hidden though, so Gon and Killua won't raise hell over town with ninja stars. 

The four of them balanced on a seat and began to shoot water at the bullseye on the little target, Leorio had a terrible aim for someone with glasses, Gon was too busy laughing at him to actually focus on the game. So at the end of their time only Killua and Kurapika got the fake sword. 

Killua giggled maniacally and waved it around. Kurapika was looking at it like it was worth a million bucks. Gon thinks it's strange what people can find happiness in. 

"Kurapika! I challenge you to a duel!" Killua hoped in front of him and pointed his sword at his chest. 

Kurapika snorted. "Sure, be prepared to lose, baby."

Killua blew a kiss at him. "Not in front of the wife Kurapika."

Their blonde friend's nose crinkled. "Gross, on guard!" 

While the two boys were fighting in the middle of the festival grounds, Alluka came running up to them holding a bag with a fish in it, her friend in tow. She smiled wide as she shouted at them. 

"Look! Retz won me the fish like she said! I'm going to name it Simon."

Gon cooed at him. "He's adorable! Hi Simon."

The fish glub at him. 

Gon smiled. He liked fish, too bad they died quickly, the longest he had one for was a month, her name was Peach, he misses her dearly. 

Gon heard his boyfriend yelp, he looked back at the two boys to find Killua on the floor with Kurapika above him with the plastic sword pressed to his throat. He beamed triumphantly. Killua rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah, whatever, you win, only cause Alluka distracted me."

Kurapika laughed. "Whatever you say."

Alluka showed off her fish to the guys. Gon really wanted one, he had to stop himself from doing it though, he already had three frogs, he was a part time cat dad, and he still wanted to convince his Aunt to let him get a turtle. Fishes were off the table. No fishes, nope. 

"We had these really tasty buns, they're over there, I wanna try more, let's go get some!" Alluka took Killua's hand and dragged him along. 

The rest of the festival was great, he hadn't gotten a lot of prizes like he wanted from the various stands. He and Killua did win some matching tattoos though, they applied them using Leorio's handkerchief and a bottle of water stolen from Kurapika himself. It was flavored water so he was a little upset. It didn't matter though, now he and Killua have matching smiley face tattoos. 

He also won a pair of stupid looking bright pink glasses that he was now wearing, Gon thought looking stupid was all apart of his charm. Alluka called him a himbo once, he had no idea what it meant until Killua explained it to him, and he agreed. He may be dumb, but at least he was cute. 

Alluka checked her time. "Hey, the concert starts in a bit, me and Retz are going to get slushies before it starts, see ya."

Leorio snapped his fingers. "Yeah, I forgot you wanted to check out that booth that had those stupid looking russian dolls-"

"Shut up its not stupid, hey guys, we'll meet you at the stage okay?" Kurapika waved at them. 

Gon and Killua shouted bye. After their friends left he immediately hopped on Killua. 

"Killua! Let's go to the booth with the froggy backpack now! Come on, come on!" 

Gon had been waiting all night since he saw that to finally have it in his possession. They agreed after the concert they would be going home, Killua was still grounded from getting into that fight, so naturally he had to sneak out, and he absolutely didn't want to get caught. He had just got his switch back after all. 

Killua wound up his arm. "Don't worry Gon, I'll knock all these stupid bottles down, that backpack is good as yours."

Gon clapped. "Come on Killua, give it all you've got!" 

Killua smiled and began to pelt all the milk bottles with the baseball. The guy manning the station actually looked kind of scared. Killua knocked down the last few bottles without an inch, but not without breaking two of them in the process. 

Gon jumped up and down as the scared station man handed him the frog backpack. He hugged it close before jumping onto Killua, pulling him into a hug and giving him a kiss. 

"Thank you Killua!" You're the best boyfriend ever, I could search the entire galaxy and never find another one like you!"

Killua blushed, but this time he didn't look away. "Yeah, whatever, idiot, let's go meet with the others, I think the show is about to start."

They walked to the concert area, which was just a temporary stage set up in the middle of a field. They spotted the rest of their friends hanging out in the back of the crowd of people, waiting for them. Alluka and Retz had crowns balanced on their heads, possibly a prize from one of the many booths. 

Leorio had his arms wrapped around Kurapika's shoulders, and his chip balanced on his head. Gon looked at Killua, he was only a bit taller than him, he wanted to be taller than his boyfriend though, so he could hold him the way Leorio did to Kurapika. 

When they finally met up with them Gon went up to Leorio to ask him an important question. 

"Leorio, teach me how to be tall."

Leorio yawned. "That won't work, sorry kid, believe me, I've tried, my goal in life is to be a foot taller than Kurapika and I've yet to achieve my goal, maybe try some milk or something though, you're still young so it might-" 

Kurapika elbowed Leorio. "That fact that that's your goal in life is kinda sad, anyway, let's make our way into the crowd they just announced the opening number or whatever."

Having Leorio around put them at a huge advantage, he could easily move people out the way and soon enough they were close to the front. The music had already started at that point, Gon smiled, it's been a while since he'd been to a concert, he liked the energy. 

He grabbed Killua's hand. "Let's bounce!" 

Killua screamed. "This isn't a rave!" 

"I'll bounce with you Gon!" Alluka shouted. 

So Gon took Alluka's hands and they bopped around for a while. Killua sort of just swayed to the music whole Leorio cuddled with Kurapika some more. Alluka's friend was kind of bouncing around with them, she was a lot less enthusiastic, but Alluka seemed pleased. 

The first few songs were really good, they were high beat and energetic, sung by a group of high school girls, they wore eccentric clothes and makeup. Alluka couldn't stop shouting about how pretty they were. 

"The one in green is so pretty, I like your hair!" 

The girl in green, who must've heard since they were all in the front, looked down at her and winked. Alluka turned bright red, then started freaking out about how cool that was. Gon smiled, always so happy, if there wasn't a smile on her face at all times he'd burn the world to the ground. 

He sighed. Maybe he was just as bad as Killua. He witnessed him chase a cosplayer around the mall after he refused to take a picture with Alluka. 

Soon enough another band took the stage, they were a pair of older looking men, the music they played was soft and kind of sad. Gon wasn't very pumped up anymore, but he was moved by the man's guitar playing. Suddenly he felt Killua pull on his jacket sleeve.

"Hey Gon, come with me for a minute, these guys are kind of boring."

Gon nodded. "Okay, let's go!" 

The boys moved their way through the crowd after telling their friends they were going to be leaving for a bit, Leorio gave them a thumbs up. Kurapika reminded them to be back by the time the show ended, and Alluka winked at them. Gon doesn't know why and to be completely honest he really does not want to know. 

Killua took him around to the side of the stage, they could still hear the music from there but it was a lot more muted, it was kind of dark, the only thing that let Gon see was the glow emanating from the lights of the stage and the moon. Killua looked pretty in the dark. 

Killua's face was pink. "We should give our gifts now, since it's just the two of us…"

Gon smiled. "I almost forgot! Let me go first!" 

Gon reached into his backpack and pulled it out. He had a hard time deciding what to get Killua, he didn't have very much money, but once he saw this in a shop he had to get it. It was even limited edition, with valentine's day themed wrapping. 

Gon held it out to Killua. "Happy valentine's day!" 

Killua gaped before taking it in his hand. "Gon…this is the biggest fucking chocolate robot I'd ever seen!"

"Right! It's even valentine's day themed."

Killua looked like he was about to cry. "You know, I almost don't wanna eat it, almost."

Gon giggled. He knew he'd like it, he's diet was basically those tiny chocolate robots from all the gas stations in the area, thus one however was about the size of his head, it weighed eight pounds according to the wrapping, eight pounds! He couldn't believe it. 

"Okay my turn, close your eyes and hold your hands out." 

Gon did as told. A soft, almost squishy, object was placed in his hand. Gon opened his eyes and looked down at his hands, he literally almost burst into tears. 

"It's a frog, a stuffed frog, Killua did you-" 

Killua blushed. "Yeah I…I asked Alluka to help me make it, it's blue and not green because I used one of my old t-shirts, you know the five nights at freddy's one you really liked in middle school?" 

Gon grinned from ear to ear. He remembered being in awe every time he ever saw Killua with it on, it was kind of how they became friends, they started to talk about the game because Leorio was making fun of Killua because of a bonnie charm he had on his bag. He wonders if he still has it. 

Gon yanked Killua into a hug. He breathed in, Killua was warm, always so warm. He smelt like that stupid river shampoo that smelled nothing like the actual river. His hair was fluffy and Gon's the only one he'd ever let play with it, he loves that about him, he loves everything about him. 

Gon backed away, but his arms were still wrapped around his boyfriends neck, his cheeks were ablaze. Gon smiled softly. 

"Killua, I love you, and I don't mean it as a friend, like, I love you, I'd go anywhere with you Killua, I want to always be by your side." 

Killua's mouth fell open slightly. "Oh…Gon, I-I…I love you too Gon, no matter how embarrassing you are."

Gon smiled and pressed their lips together. He melted. Warm, slightly chapped, his cheeks were soft as they brushed against his own. River shampoo. He made Gon go brain dead. 

Killua pulled away. "You know I could kiss you forever, but we have to go back now, okay?" 

Gon smiled. "Yeah, it's okay, we can just kiss later!" 

Killua blushed. "Idiot."

When they got back they stayed and listened to a couple more songs. The show got boring once the music stopped and instead a puppeteer took the stage. Killua was very judgemental. 

"They look like a twink."

"Killua!"

Even though they did say they would leave after the show, they still wanted to see the fireworks, which luckily was going on at the same time that the puppeteer went on. Gon felt kind of bad, most people just set up their blankets on the ground and waited for the fireworks to start. The puppeteer didn't get quite the hype that the musicians did. 

They decided to set up their blankets elsewhere. There was a hill a bit away from the actual festival, but they wanted to be alone, besides, he's pretty sure that they could see the fireworks from here. 

As soon as they sat down Killua started going in on his giant chocolate robot. Gon sighed, he'd probably finish the entire thing tonight. At least he knows he liked the gift. 

"Gon, did you like the gift? I helped him make it, it's so cute right!" 

Gon nodded smiling. He hadn't let go of the frog since Killua gave it to him, it was now the single best thing he owned. No other gift he will receive in his life would ever top this, absolutely nothing. This is peak romance right here. Frogs and chocolate robots. 

They were pretty lucky the snow let up, but the ground was still moist, it didn't matter though. Alluka and Killua were able to provide the thickest of blankets. 

Kurapika, who was sitting in between Leorio's legs, moaned as he fell into the blanket. "Gosh this is so soft, what is the thread count of this shit my rich children."

Killua frowned. "Oh so we're only your children when we use our riches? I see how it is Kurapika, and to think I ever found you slightly attractive."

Alluka hit Killua over the head. "Be quiet Killua, Kurapika I will gladly give you my family's money!" 

Kurapika laughed. "Thank you Alluka…you know, I've been thinking a lot, about my fear of getting old or whatever, and I think…well, I think maybe I won't mind growing old so much if we can all grow up…together."

Gon looked at Kurapika with a big smile. He looked a little embarrassed, but he was smiling, a genuine smile, those little ones, people think they aren't real because of how small they are, but it's the most genuine he can be whenever he smiles that way. Leorio held him in close and kissed the top of head.

"I'm glad Pika, and don't worry, I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon!" Leorio declared. 

Kurapika giggled. "Oh gosh, kill me now." 

"Hey!" 

A sudden loud burst of noise came from below the hill. Gon looked up in awe, the fireworks were even better than the ones they used during new years. These ones were bigger and lit up the entire valley. Killua leaned his head on Gon's shoulder. Gon snuggled into his fluffy hair. 

They just got bigger and better, they even had a few shaped like animals, tigers, monkeys, butterflies. They were so big and pretty. 

Alluka gasped. "Oh wow, look, it says happy valentine's day I didn't know they could day words."

Retz giggled. "Bonehead."

"Not nice."

Gon laughed. "You had fun today, right Killua?" 

Killua nodded and continued to munch on his chocolate robot. "The funniest, especially when Leorio almost hit his head with the hammer at the test of strength."

Leorio glared at him. "You talk a lot of shit for someone shorter than jojo siwa."

"You're not even taller than jojo siwa, dumbass!" 

"I did beat your ass today, I'll do it again." Kurapika threatened. 

"Bring it on, gaylord!" 

Gon laughed. Kurapika was right. It didn't really matter how old they got, as long as they had each other through it all they would be fine. Gon couldn't imagine his life without any of them, and he'll never have to, because he's sure of it. 

They're all going to be friends forever. 

-fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit cannot believe I actually finished this,,,this is the first fic I finished in three years!! Crazy. Anyway I am going to continue writing, I have two ideas, one for the owl house and one for haikyuu, so please check those out if you like them! And thank you to anyone who's ever enjoyed this, especially my commenters, you guys really kept me going!!! Bye for now <333


End file.
